


【政斯】邯郸之冬

by dudu12345



Category: Chinese History RPF, 大秦帝國 | Da Qin Di Guo | The Qin Empire (TV)
Genre: Ancient China, Ancient History, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudu12345/pseuds/dudu12345
Summary: 一句话概括就是秦灭赵战争中李斯为秦王行反间计游说郭开杀李牧的故事。自己给自己发大量政斯糖(*^__^*)灵感来源于《史记》和《战国策》中关于秦灭赵之战的反间计，还有对《大秦帝国》里这段的情节和主角有怨念，所以只能自己动手了！【30秒广告】天寒地冻，秦军赵军井陉口生死大相持！风雪之夜，一辆马车携秦王密信驶入邯郸！这是一个融合了战争、间谍、暗杀、爱情、亲情、家国大义、铁骨柔情的惊心动魄的故事（被殴作者以无限大的脑洞，为您不真实再现秦灭赵之战最后关头的风云变幻！





	1. Chapter 1

【演员表】

主角：（自《越人歌》后强烈要求加戏的）嬴政，(仍然全程女主剧本的)李斯

配角：(日常被发狗粮的)赵高，（用绳命为吾儿助攻的）赵太后，（正派脸）王翦，（婉君都是悲剧）李牧，（今夜我们都是色老头）郭开，（钢铁直男）蒙毅，（白白胖胖的萌物）张苍

友情出演：（作者脑洞中的）李斯父母+大哥，（只存在于回忆杀的）非师兄，（我不想不想长大）小扶苏，（打个酱油的）顿弱，（永远没有存在感的）王绾/尉缭，（炮灰）赵国太后/赵王，（乐于拉相爱相杀cp的）的荀子，老年妇女NPC，守卫NPC，赵国儿童NPC，秦国农民NPC等

姚贾：为什么这次谍战的戏份没有我？？

导演：因上次为师兄之死点火，抱歉这次的戏份给顿弱了（逃走

【正史故事】

十八年，秦使王翦攻赵，赵使李牧、司马尚御之。秦多与赵王宠臣郭开金，为反间，言李牧、司马尚欲反。赵王乃使赵葱及齐将颜聚代李牧。李牧不受命，赵使人微捕得李牧，斩之。废司马尚。后三月，王翦因急击赵，大破杀赵葱，虏赵王迁及其将颜聚，遂灭赵。

【大事年表】  
本列表为文中所有提到的历史事件（大多为回忆杀）及部分私设的时间。关于韩非和李斯的年龄，请不要随意相信度娘(x 因为生年不详，作者根据韩非为韩国公子，较有可能是韩王安叔叔这一点设定了非师兄的年龄，由此推出斯的年龄。  
271BC 韩非出生  
267BC 李斯出生  
259BC 嬴政出生  
253BC 赵高出生  
253BC 张苍出生  
250BC 蒙恬出生  
247BC 河外之战 魏国、赵国、韩国、楚国、燕国 vs 秦国。 私设：李大哥阵亡（李斯20岁）  
246BC 李斯来到兰陵（李斯21岁）  
246BC 嬴政即位，嬴政初遇赵高（嬴政13岁，赵高7岁）  
245BC 蒙毅出生  
244BC 李牧取得赵对匈奴之战胜利  
243BC 李牧出使秦国  
241BC 蕞之战 赵国、燕国、魏国、韩国、楚国 vs 秦国 吕不韦率秦军获胜。 私设：李斯出山来到秦国，担任郎（李斯26岁，嬴政18岁）  
240BC 私设：李斯投靠嬴政，助其密谋推翻嫪毐和吕不韦  
238BC 蕲年宫兵变，嫪毐被杀，嬴政亲政 （李斯29岁，嬴政21岁）  
235BC 吕不韦卒，嬴政大权独揽  
233BC 韩非使秦，卒于云阳 （韩非38岁，李斯34岁）  
230BC 秦灭韩  
230-228BC 赵国大旱，秦国饥荒  
228BC 赵太后崩，秦灭赵 （嬴政31岁，李斯39岁）


	2. 序曲

（改自辜正坤版《西风颂》)

我但愿如落叶随你飘不歇，

我但愿如流云伴你腾飞越。

但愿君威化我威，两魂共心穴！

聆听你金风弄潮，如琴如瑟，

横扫六合起别般新蘖。

对沉睡江山，请启我双唇作警号，

吹响醒世音节！

啊，西风！

若冬天已到，春岂会悄然长消歇？


	3. （一）僵局

　　秦王政十九年，咸阳，深秋。

　　寒冷的秋风像刀子般刮过天色阴郁的咸阳城。梧桐树上仅剩的几片枯叶在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。几只乌鸦拍打着翅膀，在树下寻觅着日渐稀少的食物。它们一边扑腾一边发出沙哑的叫声，似乎也在抱怨这个过于阴冷的秋天。

　　咸阳宫的书房里，秦王嬴政的脸色比这阴沉的天空更令人压抑不安。

　　“又是这句话！”前方战报被重重地扔在桌案上。“什么赵军以逸待劳，不可轻举妄动！区区一个李牧，竟使我三十万大军一年不能有尺寸之进！”嬴政深吸了一口气，试图平静下来，眼中的光却越发令人不寒而栗，“这个王翦，是越老越畏首畏尾了吗？”

　　“君上，”尉缭急拱手恳切道，“兵法云：‘强而避之，怒而挠之’。李牧狡诈，让全军坚守不出，正是希望我军生急躁之心而仓促出战，然后他便可趁有利时机出奇制胜。此前李牧对付匈奴正是此计。王将军老谋深算，不使他奸计得逞。君上！”尉缭肃然长跪恳请道：“切不可因一时之怒催促进军，扰乱王将军的全盘谋划啊！”

　　嬴政在墙上悬挂的军事地图前踱了几步，已经燃起的怒火便被暂时压制了下去。他以认可的目光向尉缭微微点了点头道：“国尉所言可谓知己知彼，嬴政受教。只是……”他突然停住叹了口气，向左手边的王绾和李斯投去一个眼神。

　　“唉，国尉大人。”王绾毕竟侍奉嬴政多年，立刻领会了秦王的意思。“君上也不是不懂这心急吃不了热豆腐的道理。可眼下的情势，”老丞相摇了摇头，“这两年天公不作美，关中收成不及往年，前方与赵军相持，储备的粮食已然消耗了七八成。今年的天气眼看着利于来年春耕，若是仍调遣百姓千里馈粮，必将错过春耕的大好时机。这其中利害，难以权衡啊……”王绾捻了捻已然灰白的胡须，“以老臣意，国力民生才是一统天下的根本。两害相权从其轻。不如暂且撤兵，以保来年农事顺利。”

　　“可是丞相，”尉缭急着打断了王绾的长篇大论，“赵国这两年同样因大旱歉收，王翦已将赵国逼至几乎山穷水尽的地步，全靠李牧的威望才支撑起守军顽抗的意志。战争在于用奇，此刻撤军，之前的大量消耗与投入，都可能功亏一篑！”他越说越是激动，声调也逐渐高昂。

　　“君上，臣有一言。”就在双方争执不下时，响起一个沉稳清澈的声音。自这次小朝会开始，李斯并没有说过话，于是大家的目光纷纷投向他，嬴政亦眯起眼等待着他将发表的看法。李斯显然胸有成竹：“二位大人说的都有道理。继续相持有利于军事，然而延误农时，必为后续的灭国之战埋下隐患。撤军务农有利于政事，然而给赵国喘息的机会，只怕死灰复燃。臣意，”李斯温和笃定的语气中带着一丝决然，“两者皆不可。我军当求，年末前灭赵！”

　　李斯的建议如同在死水般僵持的朝议中投下了一颗石子。尉缭和王绾还没回过神来，该如何应对这一大胆的建言。而嬴政望向他的眼睛中却闪过一丝明亮犀利的光，犹如划过黑夜的闪电。  
就在此刻，书房外传来一阵喧闹，似乎夹杂着女人的叫喊。

　　“君上！”赵高匆匆忙忙地小步跑进书房，向众人行了圈礼。他擦了擦额前的汗珠，一脸的委屈，似乎已费尽心力阻止外面的骚乱，却实在是无能为力。

　　“又是她。”嬴政闷闷地哼了声。赵高忙点了点头：“她是宫里的老人了，德高望重，郎官们不敢硬拦着……”说着两根眉毛更拧成了个委屈的疙瘩。

　　众大臣虽然不敢过问后宫之事，但世上没有不透风的墙。秦王的性格自然跟温和耐心搭不上边，但近日也尤为暴躁乖戾，其中原因，并非只为赵国战事，更因为秦王之母——赵太后——入秋后痼疾复发，日渐沉重，太医们诊断，很可能过不了今冬。太后身边的人虽多有向秦王禀报病情，但并不见秦王有探视之意。

　　秦王与母亲的矛盾在整个秦国都不是个秘密了。赵太后的情人嫪毐叛乱被杀后，嬴政将母亲幽禁于雍城，顿时引发了洪水般的舆论。年轻气盛的嬴政余怒未消，下令凡为太后求情的，先用蒺藜责打，然后杀掉，为此有二十七位进谏者被杀。虽然后来嬴政冷静下来，迫于礼教压力将母亲接回了咸阳甘泉宫，但平日里听赵高暗示，母子一年也见不了几面，更不用说什么晨昏定省。王绾见气氛尴尬，自知不该掺和下去，于是带头拱手道：“今日已朝议多时，君上还需歇息。臣等先告退。”

　　尉缭闻言亦跟着行礼，李斯若有所思地迟疑了片刻，但最终也施礼退下。

***********************

　　行至廊下，王绾喊住李斯：“廷尉请留步。”

　　李斯转过身道：“王兄。”

　　王绾用目光将他定在原地：“今日廷尉的建议虽正中君上下怀，却是一招险棋啊。老夫猜想，廷尉该不是一时心血来潮，而是早已有妙计在胸了吧？”

　　李斯并不逃避他的目光，温和而镇定地答道：“斯万不敢以国事为儿戏。斯心中深深认可丞相对君上所言。然而撤军意味着抛弃一年多的战果。”他的眼中闪着自信的光，“斯有一计，虽无万全把握，却值得一试。”

　　王绾偏了偏头，露出好奇的神色。李斯与王绾相交多年，深知王绾人品性格，便不作隐瞒，在王绾耳边低语了一句。王绾眼中闪过一丝惊异，但迅速了然，这原本就是李斯的风格。

　　“通古，此计风险极大，若不成功，当如何？”王绾细细端详着李斯，突然对李斯的答案有了不一般的兴致。

　　李斯向王绾深深一揖，语气诚恳：“不入虎穴、焉得虎子。若年末仍无法取得突破，斯当领罪，并与王兄一同谏秦王撤军。”说完他转身迈着端正的步子向宫门外走去。

　　王绾望着他的背影，长叹一声。虽相识多年，这个比自己年轻的后生总有让人意想不到之处，但这于险境中破釜沉舟、奋力一搏的勇气倒是与君上如出一辙。也许，是自己真的老了吧。

********************

　　张妈妈如雕像一般长跪于书房的地上，她的眼中燃着冰冷的火焰，脸上的皱纹勾勒出一丝高傲的轻蔑。她的脊梁挺得很直，全无一般奴仆的阿谀奉承之态，仿佛她才是这间屋子里的主人，站在精神的制高点上讪笑着形形色色的世间庸人。

　　“这是老奴第三次来请君上，移驾甘泉宫看望太后。”

　　榻上端坐的秦王却不为所动，以毫无波澜的声音敷衍道：”那寡人就再告诉你一遍，寡人近日国事繁忙，实在无暇他顾。“

　　”君上！“泪水无法抑制地从张妈妈泛红的眼圈涌出，她近乎哀求地说：”太后昨夜咳了整整一夜，帕子上全是血……她……她真的没有几天了！“

　　嬴政微微扬起头，黑白分明的眸子很是平静，让人看不出其中的悲喜。

　　”若是犯了咳血症，张妈妈当延请太医诊治。寡人就是每天守在那里，又不能当药喝。“

　　张妈妈愣了片刻，不再年轻的脸上扯出一个苍凉的笑，让她看上去顿时老了十岁：”君上，“她无尽悲哀地问，却并不等待一个答案：“你怎么变成这样？”

********************

　　张妈妈在邯郸时就跟着赵太后了。那时，赵姬做梦也想不到自己有一天会成为尊荣无比的大秦太后。她是邯郸最有名的乐坊里最具艳名的歌女，姿色与技艺令无数公子王孙倾倒。在无数比她不幸的歌女只能在乐坊哀叹红颜老去时，她又早早地成了豪商吕不韦的宠妾，似乎已望尽了自己身处豪门、富贵而乏味的余生。直到有一天，吕不韦为了男人间的大计把她送给了落魄潦倒的秦公子异人，张丫头也是在那时作为贴身侍女被一起送了过去。

　　赵姬嫁给异人后不久便怀上了，小公子在寒冬正月里呱呱坠地。

　　大家都说小公子长得更像他艳绝邯郸的母亲，特别是那双眼睛。年轻的赵姬听了自然喜不自禁。当她还是歌女时，客人们就都夸她的眼睛会说话，回眸一顾，便胜却千万句撩人的甜言蜜语。

　　小公子笑起来也是甜甜的，一双明亮的眼睛弯得像月牙，盛满了美丽的月光。

　　每当这时，还是张丫头的张妈妈就会抱着小公子对赵姬说笑：“小公子长大了可别是个祸害，不知要偷走多少女孩儿的心呢！”赵姬听了总是微笑，后来某一天，她的微笑里开始夹杂着一丝苦涩，张妈妈当年却并没有留意。

　　而异人和吕不韦可不像张妈妈那么想，他们给小公子取名“政”。公子政生来就是为了有朝一日成为秦国的王，执掌国政，让天下子民臣服赞叹。

　　公子政注定不会有太长的童年。稍懂事后，父亲和吕伯伯就计划着让他接受一切在咸阳的王孙该学习的知识和技能，甚至应该比他养尊处优的同辈们更努力。再过了几年，父亲、吕不韦和母亲之间说不清、道不明的关系又让他成为同龄玩伴中被讥笑议论的话柄。

　　公子政回家后从不愿谈及被欺负的事，赵姬又难以启齿询问儿子，只能无奈地看着儿子眼中的愤懑孤寂越来越深，和自己的距离越来越远。

　　张妈妈永远也忘不了那一天，七岁的小公子偷了父亲的短剑，当着众孩子的面杀了一个侮辱他身世的孩子。他割下那孩子的鼻子，满身是血地跑回了家。

　　赵姬惊呆了，半晌才回过神来。她一时气血上头，反手给了小公子一记清亮的耳光。政儿好不懂事！我们全家为质已是寄人篱下，避祸还唯恐不及，怎可再惹上这样大的事端！

　　小公子紧咬着下唇，强忍着将要夺眶而出的眼泪。他怔怔地在原地立了片刻，随后突然转身向门外跑去。张妈妈与赵姬忙拦住他：“政儿！你到哪儿去？”

　　小公子挣扎抽泣着：“他若是骂我……我不想杀他……可是……可是……”他因勉强压抑着哭泣而胸口起伏，气息不匀：“他说娘是……”

　　赵姬再也忍不住，心疼地一把将他搂进怀中，紧紧地抱着他大哭，哭得那样伤心。小公子也哭了出来，但他最后倔强地擦去自己和母亲的眼泪，一字一句，说出了赵姬和张妈妈一辈子也无法忘记的话：

　　“我以后要变得比他们都强，我要杀死所有侮辱母亲的人，还有他们的母亲、儿子、和所有的亲人！让世上再没人敢欺负我们！”

********************

　　“君上，你怎么变成这样？”

　　室内的空气危险地凝固了。张妈妈并不在意，她今天就是要拼个鱼死网破。

　　“天下竟有君上这样绝情的儿子。”张妈妈冷笑道，“太后纵然有千错万错，她仍然是君上的母亲，是把君上带到这个世界上来的人！血浓于水，这是君上无法改变的事实！”

　　嬴政沉默了片刻，从榻上站起身道：“太后教你来说这些话？”他一手仍扶着桌案，指甲用力而泛白。

　　“不，太后从未教老奴来请君上。”张妈妈扬起头，勾起一个满是嘲讽的笑容。这笑容刺得嬴政一阵心烦，下意识地侧转过身去。“太后只说，君上勤于国事，日夜匪懈，就不要来打扰了。可是……”张妈停住吸了口气。嬴政虽然背对着她，却能想到她眼中一定噙着泪水。“太后说君上从小就有手脚发凉的毛病，她从前年年给君上织袜套。今年秋天特别冷，她不晓得君上身边的人记不记得提醒君上夜里批奏折时要戴上……”

　　嬴政双肩几不可察地颤了颤，手却已经按在了腰间的佩剑上。他一字一句清晰而无情地命令道：

　　“早知今日，当初何必作孽。你现在，就给寡人离开。非寡人宣召，再不准私自闯进宫中半步！”

　　“好，好。”张妈妈看了看嬴政按着的佩剑，又转而直视他的眼睛，“君上能骗得了我，骗得了所有人，可君上骗不了自己的心！它审判，它裁决！老奴今日言尽于此。君上日后定能一统天下。只是到时候君上富有四海，却将无一可亲可爱之人——”

　　“你放肆！”嬴政猛然大喝，怒气终于如火山般喷涌，手中佩剑已然出鞘。赵高见状惊出一身冷汗，急忙跪下捣蒜般磕头：“君上息怒啊！”引得一众宫女太监亦跪了满地。

　　张妈妈此刻却悲怆地站起身来，佝偻苍老的身躯在跪了一地的内侍间竟突显得高大。“君上，老奴遵旨。”她缓缓道：“君上日后不会再看见老奴了。老奴请不动君上，有负太后！”她说完最后一个字，突然猛地撞向了书房的大柱，霎时汩汩的鲜血像毒蛇般从冰冷的石柱上蔓延至地面，溅出一朵朵诡异的花。有个胆小的宫女见此变故，竟当场晕了过去。

　　室内陷入了极度的死寂，仿佛连动一根汗毛都是极大的罪过。直到嬴政低声打破了这让人窒息的气氛：“小高子，寻口好棺材把她葬了吧。”说罢他迈步向屋外走去。

　　“君上，您……”赵高仍不敢起身，却忍不住不放心地询问道。

　　“不用跟来。我出去走走。”嬴政向后短暂地一摆手，终究没有再回头看一眼。


	4. （二）坚冰

昨日的小朝会因突如其来的插曲而中断，于是李斯决定今日再次进宫向嬴政阐述自己未能说完的计策。

他虽是来谈论对赵战事，思绪却总是飘向昨日在书房外发生的那起小事故。作为亲历了除去嫪毐计划的为数不多的几人之一，李斯明白秦王与母亲的感情。那些道义凛然的士人们大肆指责秦王不孝，可谁又考虑过那年幼登基的孩子被母亲背叛的痛苦！这次对赵国发动的灭国之战，大家都道秦王为尽快统一天下而急于求胜。但李斯却知道这其中另一点隐秘的原因：他真的很想在母亲离去前实现自己的承诺，杀死当年的仇人。他有冰一般强大的理智，但那并不意味着他没有感情。而坚硬的冰又总是易碎的，就像那个他和嬴政都假装忘记的夜晚。

正当他这么想着，迎面就撞见赵高迈着惯常的小快步从里面出来，表情却远不似平常那样积极有干劲。

“中书府令？”李斯微微拱手致礼。

“哎，廷尉大人别多礼。”赵高立马换上了个亲切热络的笑容，以宦官特有的尖细语调客套道：“其实君上正派我去找您哪，您这自己就来了。您说这巧不巧？”

李斯微笑着回答：“倒是省得中书府令再多跑一趟了。”

赵高狡黠地打量着李斯。这世上就有一种人，你说不出他有什么不好，但愣是让你觉得不舒服。这大概就是算命先生们常说的“命中刑克”吧。李斯对赵高便是这样。李斯生得苍白瘦削，相貌算不上惊艳，却也清秀端正，又隐隐带着一丝傲气。大约是受了荀子那套“君子之容，俨然，祺然，恢恢然”的影响，李斯平日里的仪表行止总是恰如其分、无可指摘。然而明明服饰是这么朴素，举止是这么端方，赵高却偏偏就觉着他眼角发梢都透出一股子风流劲来。

作为秦王最亲信的内侍，赵高自然知道许多万不可泄露的密事，包括温雅端庄的李廷尉的另一番模样。

那是一个暴雨连绵的夏天。那日秦王劳军归来，晚间想独自待在书房处理积压的政事，便打发赵高先退到外面的偏房。赵高因为忘了在香炉中加上二两零陵香而折返，谁知就在门外听到了些不对劲的声音，再凑近窗户纸上的小孔向内一瞧，惊得他差点将手中的香盒摔在地上。

李廷尉只穿着白绫中衣，双手被秦王用腰带绑在头顶，整个人像一条白色的鱼被按在黑色的漆案上。他的头向后仰落在桌沿外，发髻散乱，缕缕黑发垂至地面。嬴政也褪去了衣饰繁复的外袍，一手从廷尉敞开至腰间的领口探进他胸前，发了狠地揉捏挑逗着那一点立起的殷红。他的牙齿毫无章法地来回啃咬着廷尉的嘴唇，又突然含住他双唇，像饥饿的婴孩般用力吮吸起来。他下身的坚挺来回逡巡磨蹭着廷尉下面那一处。廷尉的身体因情欲的挑逗而不由自主地罩上一层粉红，眼里似乎也蒙上一层水气。赵高的心砰砰直跳，他告诉自己不要再看！不能再看！然而身体却似着了魔般定在原地。不知过了多久，廷尉似乎快要窒息，唇齿间发出细碎断续的呻吟，秦王这才稍稍放开他。他剧烈地咳嗽起来，咳得整个桌案都震移了方位。赵高才想起自己确是听说几日前廷尉受了风寒，仍在病中。

“廷尉刚才说，自己私刑处死韩非，甘愿领罚？”秦王的一双凤眼多情而残酷地看着他，瘦长的手指轻柔地刮过他两腿间的敏感处，激得他如砧板上的鱼反射性地弹起。

“君……”廷尉强忍着叫嚣的欲望，脸半因风寒半因羞耻涨得通红，含混不清地答道：“君上……别……”

秦王似乎很满意他的样子，手指裹上些半透明的液体，猛地插进他两腿间那个隐秘的小穴，剧烈的动作引得廷尉发出一声压抑不住的呻吟。秦王一把捂住他的嘴，贴近他耳边语气邪魅地命令：“别出声。寡人不许你叫出来，就不准叫出来。”

秦王用手指在他体内掏弄扩张，片刻后这动作似乎已起了作用，廷尉软了下去，变得发烫，身体因为双手仍然被绑着而失去慰藉地扭动。“寡人知道很多事，你和你师兄。”嬴政接着说，“算通古是个聪明人，明白自己的分寸。”他边说边撕开廷尉早已散乱的内衣，让他的整个身体一丝不挂地裸露在面前，然后他将身下人的双腿分开至极限，已经坚挺巨大的阳物深深地进入了廷尉的身体，发泄般的冲撞抽插犹如窗外骤然倾盆而下的暴雨。廷尉因为不能出声，只能越来越剧烈地喘息。

“说你永远服从寡人！”嬴政似乎快受不住了，突然声色俱厉地大声喝道，带着不容违抗的权威。

廷尉将头转向一侧，赵高看不见他的脸。秦王扭过他的下颌：“大声一点。”接着又是一波更加猛烈的侵入。

“君上……啊！臣……永远……啊……永远……服从君上！”高潮来临时，廷尉终于无法控制地叫了出来。窗外的惊雷轰隆隆地响。

赵高羞耻地发现自己居然失禁了，大腿内侧一片冰凉。此时，秦王抱起似乎晕了过去的李廷尉，向偏门走去。他惊恐万分地落荒而逃，直逃进自己的偏房。等惊恐平息下来后，他感到心底升起一丝隐秘的嫉恨：凭什么是这个楚人！但更多的是一丝窃喜。他隐约知道，秦王、廷尉和韩非之间那些纠缠不清的事。若是属于秦王，那就必须身心都完完整整地属于他。廷尉在亲手杀死同窗多年的师兄的三天后，就心甘情愿地被秦王操了去。原来撕去你高傲的面纱，也不过是个下贱胚子。

这让赵高这个出生于隐宫、世世卑贱的下人在讨厌李斯的同时又对他产生了一种怪异的亲近感，比如现在，他就会对李斯说一些不会对其他大臣说的话。

“廷尉可知道，昨晚君上就寝后又魇着了。”赵高与李斯穿过甬道时，低声耳语道。

李斯怔了怔，嬴政很久没有这样了。赵高如何想他不是不知道。嬴政确实常常将他单独在书房留到很晚。有时太困了就干脆倒在桌上睡了过去，而他也只好亲自将嬴政挪到一旁的卧榻上，守到他安眠。其余的，他既不屑于辩解，也不该辩解。

“张妈妈当着君上的面自尽了。”赵高叹了口气，算是对这个可怜的老侍女施舍了一丝怜悯：“君上最近事事不顺，下人们可没少挨打骂，还望廷尉为君上分忧。”

“那自然是我们做臣子的本分。”李斯对赵高一直保持着这样不远不近的距离。

李斯虽说得轻描淡写，心中却忧虑起来。君上的心结，只有两件，赵国之战和太后之病。赵国的僵局他自有计策可解，而与太后的僵持却只能靠君上自己解开。

说来也巧，这时，一声银铃般的童声打断了各怀心事的两个大人。“赵叔叔好！嗯……李伯伯好！”长公子扶苏穿着一件缀着白绒的翠色棉衫，一蹦一跳地跑了过来。他与赵高更熟络，与李斯不太熟，打招呼时略显羞怯。他双手背在身后，藏着一轴绢帛似的物事。

“长公子今天这身可真是精神！”赵高笑盈盈地夸道。“你来这里是要寻父王吗？”

扶苏歪着头想了想道：“父王……父王这几天似乎不太开心，他本来说过今天要来教我练剑的。嗯……扶苏还有东西送给父王呢。”

赵高摸了摸他的头：“长公子这份孝心倒是难得。你父王现在要和李伯伯讨论正事，要不赵叔叔先陪你玩儿？对了，那是你要送给父王的东西吗？”赵高指了指扶苏背后的卷轴。

扶苏被这么一问，圆嘟嘟的小脸上油然而生一股自豪感，咧着缺了门牙的小嘴笑道：“扶苏在跟画师们学画画呢！赵叔叔你看！”说着他在两人面前展开绢帛。

两人在画卷展开后都惊愕了片刻，自然不是因为扶苏初学者的技巧，而是那画上的内容。赵高的表情有些难以言说。李斯在思忖片刻后蹲下身，轻轻搂住扶苏的背，对他慈和地笑道：“长公子这幅画今天可立了一件大功。请长公子先在此稍等片刻，等你父王与臣从书房出来时，你可将此画献于父王，你父王就会高兴起来的。”说完他拍了拍扶苏的背，仿佛相信他，任何问题都可以解决。


	5. (三）说难①

嬴政坐在书案前批阅奏折，刚要动笔，却发现已经忘了想写什么。王绾与尉缭对于赵国之战的发言仍在他脑海里争论不休，而张妈妈的冷笑着的脸和话语也时不时地闯入，使他心气烦躁。他痛恨一切自己无法掌控的东西，包括此时自己混乱而无法聚焦的思绪。

“君上。”李斯在门口行礼道：“臣昨日言犹未尽，今日特来求见。”

“廷尉不必拘礼，坐下说话吧。寡人对你的意见很是期待。”嬴政指了指榻上案几另一边的坐席。

李斯提起暗青色的外袍下摆在嬴政对面坐下，望着桌边堆积成山的奏折，不由得轻声叹道：“君上有时对自己过于严苛……”

嬴政摆了摆手：“无妨。寡人并不觉得劳累。廷尉先说说对赵国之事的见解吧。”

嬴政嘴上虽不说，但李斯的到来确实使他心中已放松了三分。秦王对众臣总是保持着高深莫测的面具，因为他如韩非一般相信神秘感是帝王驾驭控制臣下的利器。然而对于李斯，他又不自觉地总想与他分享些什么，犹如在包裹着心的层层厚茧上戳出一个透气的小孔。他知道，这是因为李斯一向忠心耿耿，因为李斯在他尚未亲政时第一个向他勾勒了天下统一的壮美画卷，因为李斯阴差阳错与他有了君臣之外的关系。但最重要的是，他并不仅仅将他看作君主，看作神一般的存在。他知道嬴政也是一个人，一个和你我一般的人。可悲的是其他人却时常忘了这一点。

李斯于是将自己半月来所思娓娓道来：“赵国之患，依臣看只在李牧一人。除去李牧，我军自然获胜。先前臣和姚贾、顿弱已在赵国布下间人耳目，如今赵国大权不在赵王，赵国掌权者，实为上卿郭开……”

嬴政缓缓敲打着桌案，打断他道：“廷尉是说，通过郭开让赵王除去李牧？”

“君上明断。”

嬴政却没有想象中的赞叹，他略有些失望地叹口气道：“王翦将军也曾想到这点。他之前曾秘密派间人潜入赵国，确实如卿所说，赵王骄奢淫逸不理朝政，其他可以收买的大臣在赵王面前说不上话。而这个郭开——”他不由得眉头皱起，“却秉性特异，不贪金钱女色，从未收过我秦国任何贿赂。”

“郭开并非一般的奸佞小人。”李斯显然已想过嬴政的疑虑，“他花了十多年，从一个中府丞跃居赵国庙堂的实际和唯一操控者，夺得大权前他的忠厚表象蒙骗过了所有的贵族元老，甚至廉颇、庞煖等名将，可见其步步为营、深谋远虑。这样的人，当然不会屈从于眼前的小利。‘凡说之难，在知所说之心。’②君上需要了解郭开的动机，再舍得下大本钱，郭开自然不难收服。”

嬴政眼珠转了转，脸上立刻显出了然的神色。这正是李斯佩服秦王之处：他不一定有最好的主意，但对他人的想法主张却颖悟极快，更能化为己用，青出于蓝。大格局的弄权者都很清楚，财富是一时的，权利才是永恒的。嬴政当然明白，他像一位出色的猎手终于遇到一只狡兽那样露出跃跃欲试的神情：“这个郭开，也是个人才！看来不收我贿赂，是想钓大鱼。那好！”嬴政眼中闪着狡黠的光，“寡人就成全他。秦国灭赵，郭开可为赵国假王。治赵，唯不得拥有私兵。廷尉觉得如何？”

“君上有如此眼光气魄，乃秦国之福。”李斯钦佩道，“不过灭赵后对待郭开这样的奸邪，也不须用什么君子手段。”

“这点寡人自然清楚。昔日张子游说楚王与齐绝交，不失大义③。到时候我们先得其国，再除其人，不必拘泥。”嬴政心意已定，又望向李斯：“那么依廷尉看，该派谁去游说郭开？”

“如今顿弱正在燕国密谋筹划，姚贾在韩国暗中调查复辟势力。这两边都极为重要，不能放松。”说到这李斯停了下来，目光郑重而坚定地望着嬴政，这一答案他已思索多日——他离开坐席，对嬴政肃然一拜：“君上，臣虽不才，请君上准臣赴邯郸游说郭开！”

李斯的请命使嬴政一时怔住了。五年前，他本可以派他人处死韩非，但他由于自己也不愿思及的缘由硬是用威势逼李斯杀了他的师兄。那一夜的事情他与李斯都清楚地记得，却谁都没有再提起。也许，太过激烈的感情又夹杂着利益，这对一个王来说本就是不安全的。之后他将李斯正式升迁为廷尉，原来执掌的间谍工作也逐步移交给姚贾顿弱两人。随之而来的是嬴政感到自己和李斯之间的气氛有了些微妙的变化。李斯仍然是忠诚而恭顺的，那层窗户纸似乎已经捅破，但又没有捅破。今天他不顾越界之嫌毅然请命亲赴险地，让嬴政恍若回到当年他不顾逆龙鳞的危险上书劝嬴政收回逐客令的那一幕。

于是嬴政拉着他的手扶起他，眼中浮动着一些难以言说的感动。“通古不顾自身安危而以国家大事为重，寡人很是感激。寡人立刻修书两封，一封可由卿交于王翦，告诉他仍旧按军不动，等待赵国朝堂激变。另一封交于郭开，许诺其灭赵后为赵国假王。通古觉得如何？”

李斯点点头道：“君上的安排甚为妥当，臣无异议。”

嬴政想了想，又隐隐有些担心，于是握住他的手加上一句：“现在这个节骨眼上深入赵都毕竟危险。通古，除了秦国在赵国常设的秘密商社外，可还需援手？”

李斯由嬴政握着自己的手，沉吟了片刻道：“张苍④宁静沉着，遇事不惧，可为副使。”

“张苍？”嬴政觉得这名字有些耳熟，略一思忖便记了起来：“是两年前通古举荐的那个师弟，现在担任管理图书典籍的御史吗？”

李斯点头道：“正是。”

“好。”嬴政肯定了他的建议：“也可以让他去历练历练。通古与王将军掌控大局。”

一时间两人都没有再说话。上午的阳光在书房内缓缓移动着。李斯有五年没有离开过咸阳了。与他在一起的日子里，两人皆事务繁巨，时光总是流逝地飞快。到了分别之时，才感到逝去的时间已如此久远，有很多片段未曾珍惜。  
李斯先打断了这微妙的片刻，他抽出手施礼道：“臣今日回家准备一下，明日就启程。”

“好，寡人送卿至正门。一路保重。”

李斯见嬴政心情有些许缓和，松了口气。此次自己毅然请命，是因为消灭赵国实在是极为关键，不论对统一天下的计划还是嬴政个人都有着非同寻常的意义，他决不允许这步棋出差错。

*******

“父王！李伯伯！”嬴政和李斯刚刚走出书房，扶苏就迎面跑了过来。

“你这小子。”嬴政捏了捏他的脸：“今天干了些什么？该读的律法读了没？”

“嗯……”扶苏有些无辜地眨了眨大眼睛。“行了，我知道你小子不喜欢跟着赵叔叔学律法。”嬴政看了看略显尴尬的赵高，直接说破了儿子的小心思。扶苏小脸红了红，老实承认道：“律法我明天再学。”他想起李斯之前对他说的话，便接着道：“我今天……我今天画了一幅画送给父王。”

“哦？”嬴政顿时有了兴趣：“拿来我看。”

嬴政展开扶苏递过来的绢帛，绢帛上以稚嫩的笔触画着一位美丽优雅的少妇，她坐在秋天盛开的月季丛前，穿着绣有红色梅花的白底深衣，头上插着白玉和翡翠的簪子，手中纳着一只棉鞋，脸上安详的笑容似蕴含着无限欣喜与爱意。扶苏见父亲抚摸着画卷一言不发，突然有些慌张起来，赶紧说道：“前日母妃为儿臣做过冬的鞋子……儿臣今天突然想到就画了，画得不好。”

“扶苏画得好……好。”嬴政若有所思，自顾自地说。他有阵子没去齐姬那里了，一时间竟不知说什么好。于是他抬头望向李斯：“寡人不太懂这些书啊画啊，扶苏可请你李伯伯点评。”

李斯对嬴政点了点头，继而微笑着对扶苏道：“臣略通书法，对绘画也只是门外汉，就妄言两句了。臣听说但凡书画，下者得其形，中者得其神，上者不但得其神，更能与观者神思相通，心神共鸣。长公子虽然笔法稚嫩，但画上母亲的笑容比月季美丽，比春天温暖。那是因为长公子下笔处自有无限真情。长公子之情透出绢面，使臣想到了自己的母亲。”

“李伯伯的母亲也是母妃这样吗？”扶苏来了兴趣，脱口而出地问道。嬴政却心中一动，默默注视着他，是啊，他对李斯的家人所知并不多。

“臣的母亲，与长公子的母妃既不同，又相同。”李斯笑了笑，对着似懂非懂的小扶苏接着道：“臣的母亲，是上蔡一位最普通的农妇。她的头上没有珠玉翡翠，只有荆笄木钗；她身上穿的不是绫罗绸缎，只是麻衣布裙；她的身后没有富贵的月季和芍药，只有田里的庄稼和野草。然而不论地位尊卑、人生经历，她们想到我们这些孩子时，嘴角却带着同样温暖而慈祥的笑容，因为那源自举世皆同的母爱。正是这母爱，使臣与长公子产生共鸣。⑤”

扶苏虽然不太懂却觉着有趣：“那李伯伯的母亲今冬也给李伯伯做了鞋子吗？”

李斯摸了摸扶苏柔软的头发：“李伯伯的母亲在十六年前就去了很远的地方。当时，臣在兰陵读书，很刻苦，觉得读好了书，就能让母亲过上好日子了。那年冬天，臣的钱用完了，不好意思借，就没有回家。第二年春天终于有钱回家了，母亲已经去了很远的地方，臣就再也没有见到她了……”说到此处，李斯的眼里泛起了粼粼的水光。他的话随着秋风在甬道里静静飘荡。

此时嬴政从后面默默地将双手抚上他的肩头，让他转过身面对自己。

李斯低下头道：“臣不该提起这些陈年旧事。”

嬴政静默了片刻后说：“无妨。”

“可是君上，”李斯抬起头，殷切地注视着嬴政：“君上仍有机会。人生重要的是不留遗憾，无愧于心。”

多年后扶苏懂事了，他仍然记得，在比往日更澄澈的天空下，他们就那样看着对方，站了很久。四周的鸟雀似乎都停止了喧闹，秋风轻轻地吹起他们的衣角和发梢。

那是一幅他永远也画不出的画面。

——————————  
【下集预告】八点档暂告段落，直奔井陉山战场！

注释：  
①本章题目出自《韩非子》第十二篇《说难》。说shuì，游说的意思；难nán，困难，说难，即游说的困难。  
②《韩非子·说难》：凡是进说的困难，在于了解进说对象的心理，以便用我的说法适应他。  
③不了解的小伙伴百度一下“张仪使楚”吧，总之就是张子把楚王忽悠得团团转的故事。  
④张苍（前253—前152年）年轻时师从战国儒家大师荀子，后仕秦为御史，负责管理图籍文书。战国秦汉之季的科学家、儒学者、阴阳家。西汉开国功臣，丞相，北平文侯。  
⑤这段有借鉴《大明宫词》┑(￣Д ￣)┍


	6. （四）愚公

巍峨的太行山苍劲雄壮，如一条巨龙横卧于秦赵之间。太行自古如天堑。不畏艰险的祖先们通过世世代代的努力，在不能修渠的山坳修了渠，在不能平路的悬崖凿了路，用热血和生命硬是在天堑上劈开了八道通途，名曰“太行八陉”。八陉雄奇险要，自古为易守难攻之地。王翦与李牧大军相持的战场便位于八陉中的井陉。

没有人记住开凿八陉的人的名字。到战国时，有位名叫列御寇的游学高士感慨于这由最平凡的人们创造的最不平凡的奇迹，于是撰文纪念，使这些无名英雄流芳百世，并给了他们一个惊天地泣鬼神的名字——“愚公”。

正如这支在崇山峻岭间蜿蜒如长蛇的运粮队伍。没有人会记住他们的名字。如果秦川腹地是心脏，前线大军是准备挥舞向赵国的拳头，他们便用千万个血肉之躯，形成了一条勃勃跳动的动脉，将生命的血液从心脏源源不断输送至蓄势待发的拳头。

*******************

王翦用冷水擦了把脸，水珠顺着他灰白的须发淌下来，在将入冬的寒冷空气中结成了冰晶。他多年来一直坚持无论什么时节都用冷水洗漱，正如几十年来坚持在日头出来前便起身晨练。他步履稳健地走出中军帐，儿子王贲已等在帐外。上了年纪的大将军深吸了一口冷飕飕的空气，顿感神思清明，与李牧相持的战局情势也在脑中清晰起来。

秦军五大阵营，分别屯扎于井陉口之外两条河流的中间地带，互为犄角策应之势，并严防赵军掐断水道。赵军四大阵营，三营分别驻扎于关口左、中、右三个方向，紧紧扼住井陉的咽喉。李牧自率精锐骑兵镇守关后，确保粮道无失。

在一年的相持期内，双方已经历多次交手。秦军用兵车方阵攻，赵军就以蒺藜陷阱守；秦军用登城云车攻，赵军就以滚木礌石守；秦军用火箭强弩攻，赵军就以水袋石板守。双方攻守战术皆堪称完美，竟陷入了谁也不见上风的拉锯战。

王翦下令，大军暂不发动全面攻击，只以小股奇兵骚扰赵军。多年的经验告诉他，战事发展到这个阶段，战术战法已退居次要地位，比拼的更是综合国力和将士们的意志。

可如此相持下去，秦军纵然能拖垮赵军，自身的粮草损耗必然也使秦国未来三年之内无法再次发动灭国大战。关中百姓若错过春耕，明年也必定不好挨。

王翦如此思索着，不知觉已与儿子行至辕门处。门外有一队送粮的脚夫正与军士卸下板车上一麻袋一麻袋的粮草。秦法严明，粮草供给绝不允许有丝毫差错或延误，这也是秦军不可战胜的优势之一。运粮的老秦人中十有七八已经须发皆白，长途跋涉使他们破旧的单衣已被尘土染得辨不清颜色。他们脚下只蹬着草鞋，却要在这天寒地冻的太行山中奔走，每个人的手脚都生了冻疮，然而脸上却个个是倔强不屈的神色。

“老哥哥，”王翦见此情此景，按耐不住地上前握住一位运粮老汉的手，语气诚挚地说：“将士们能在这前线坚守，靠的全是你们运来的粮食啊。我秦军能灭赵，你们，才是最大的功臣！”

老汉满是皱纹的脸上浮现出朴实憨厚的笑容：“大将军说得哪里话，什么功臣不功臣。赳赳老秦，共赴国难！”

老汉最后那一声沙哑却雄壮的大喝，如星火燎原般点燃了搬运粮食的队伍。一时间，“赳赳老秦，共赴国难”的呼声在苍天下回响。

“老哥哥，”王翦继续关切地问道，“家里人还好吗？”

“我的两个儿子，正在将军军中，大儿子已经凭军功升了百夫长。小儿子在家随我那口子种田。我那口子已经替他看好了个媳妇……”老汉说到此处，神色中也透出一丝留恋和无奈，“本想着，今年过年就把喜酒给办了……”

王翦听到此处不禁有些哽咽，心中也暗自咒骂这该死的僵持局面。他握紧了老汉满是老茧和冻疮的手，一字一句郑重地说：“老哥哥，我王翦向你保证，不出三个月，您就能回家吃上儿子的喜酒！”

*******************

回到中军帐，王贲按捺不住兴奋地问父亲：“父亲刚才说不出三月，便可使运粮百姓们回家，应是已有了破敌妙计？”

王翦低头擦拭着随身短剑，他的回答像冷水一般泼向王贲：“没有。父亲准备上书秦王，若是三月后战局不能取得突破，我军当先行撤退，保存实力，再作打算。”

“可是父亲！”王贲毕竟年轻气盛，这几个月的小股骚扰战术已经磨尽了他的耐心，“为何不痛痛快快地和赵军拼个死活！就这么撤退，儿子不甘心！”他很少对父亲如此直言顶撞，这几个月来的愤懑都自胸腔喷涌而出。

王翦的脸色却如雕像般不为所动。他瞪了儿子一眼道：“你小子，还是缺乏历练，不够成熟！越是这种时候，越得沉得住气！”他长叹了口气，语气中充满了父亲对儿子的希冀和担忧：“为父说了你多少回，还是没个长进。看来得让你自己在战场上栽个跟头才记得住！”

王贲正欲再辩，一亲卫兵从帐外小步快跑至王翦跟前，行军礼道：“大将军，有君上密使求见。”

“哦？”王翦接过亲卫兵手中物件，确是秦王符信无疑。他不禁与儿子对望了一眼。自大战开始，秦王已将指挥权全权交予王翦，除了例行战况汇报外无过多干涉，如今不知突然遣来密使会是什么消息。

“请！”王翦一拍桌案上的虎符，中气十足地喝道：“拿缸酒来，为特使接风！”

*******************

李斯和张苍终于脱下沾满霜露和尘土的斗篷，一碗酒下肚后，身上也稍稍暖和了起来。这五天来在田野山脉间马不停蹄，顿觉这简朴的营帐比家里还温馨。自担任廷尉后，李斯的重心从间细邦交转向内政，与王翦接触的比以前少很多。然而纵使多年不见，老将军的精神却更见矍铄了。

王翦双手接过李斯奉上的密封竹简，用短剑拆了秦王的漆印后读道：

“……今赵军作困兽之斗，此用奇之时，机不可失……当求年末前灭赵。”对于秦王突然的催促灭赵，王翦脸上现出疑惑神色，正待思索，王贲倒一拍手掌，“君上明断！我军早该与李牧一决雌雄！”

李斯笑道：“小将军莫急着下结论。君上并未催促决战。秦王意，我军仍当扼其咽喉，牢守阵地。”

这时王翦已经读完密信，卷起竹简，怀疑地盯紧了李斯沉吟起来。李斯拱手道：“斯来传信，只是任务之一。传完秦王密信，便要赴邯郸游说郭开从庙堂入手除去李牧。然后我军便可一鼓作气，拿下赵国！”

与李斯自信激昂的语气相反，王贲对秦王的这一决定显然有些扫兴。而老成持重的王翦略一沉吟道：“廷尉大概许久未涉及赵国的间细事务了。廷尉可知，老夫此前已遣人携厚礼入邯郸与郭开接触，而这老狐狸看了名帖和礼单后竟连个面都不见，此前他已经明里暗里地孤立李牧，也不知现在到底在打什么主意。”

“大将军，君上与斯已知晓这些情况。但这次君上开出的条件，郭开无法拒绝。”

王翦紧紧盯了李斯一会儿，继而转过身叹道：“年末前灭赵……廷尉倒是明白君上的心思。”

李斯默然片刻，道：“我和将军一样，只是希望战事尽快结束。”

王翦没再问什么，只是与李斯叙了叙各自近况，又与副使张苍初次打了个照面，称赞张苍身材高大、皮肤白皙，果然一表人才。李斯知道，王翦虽不说，但心里对此计是有些不屑的。李斯倒也不在乎，陪王翦王贲父子俩用了简餐，写了一封密札派一随行信使送回咸阳，傍晚时分便与张苍化装成商队，再次踏进了去往邯郸的氤氲夜色中。

————————————

这一章是“起”之部的最后一章，下一章将进入情节更为紧凑精彩的“承”，请拉好扶手！XD（另外预告非师兄终于要出场了！）

注释：

①《史记·张丞相列传》苍坐法当斩，解衣伏质，身长大，肥白如瓠，时王陵见而怪其美士，乃言沛公，赦勿斩——大约就是，张苍犯了死罪但因为长得好看所以就不杀了（对这个看颜值的世界表示绝望


	7. （五）旅途

这两年关中地区的民生情况算不得好，老秦人们都是勒紧了裤腰带支援前线。李斯等已知道赵国前年饥荒，去年又经历大旱，但进入赵国地界后，一路所见情景仍令李斯一行震惊。

荒芜的村庄和干裂的土地望不到边，隔几步就能看见一堆未及掩埋的白骨。肉还没有腐烂尽的，便有野狗聚在一处啃咬。有的死尸因为死前吞食了坚硬的树皮，刺得肚破肠流，更引来一群群乌鸦和秃鹫啄食。路边饥民们每个人的脸都浮肿起来，鼻孔与眼角发黑，只有眼睛还骨溜溜地如饿狼般盯着李斯一行的几辆马车，让人觉得这竟还是一群活物。每条路上都能听见弃婴的哭声，将要死亡，或已经死去。

“大人，”着便衣驱车的卫士凑过来小声道，“我们得再走快些，到邢台附近过夜。这儿到了夜里，”他石刻般的脸上此时也藏不住一丝悲凄，“会有更多村民出来寻人肉吃。”

“我知道。请您加快赶车吧。”李斯轻轻点了点头，握了握袖中防身的匕首。他转身将目光投向身边一直一言不发的张苍，张苍抿着唇，神思似乎飞去了很远的地方。李斯握了握他的手，像之前大家还在荀子门下时那样唤道：“小苍。小心点。”

张苍这才回过神，望着他浅浅地勾了勾嘴角：“没事儿。”他转而望着车窗外，喃喃道：“物之已至者，人祆则可畏也。①”

“就快结束了。”李斯轻声地说，不知是说给张苍听，还是说给自己听。这条通往归宿的道路，这场通往终局的战事，都应该结束了。

*************************

李斯小时候家境尚可，靠祖辈父辈辛苦耕作、省吃俭用攒下了十几亩良田。父亲虽是个本分的庄稼人，却难得的有头脑，羡慕有文化的士人。于是在李斯七岁的时候，父亲用好不容易攒下的钱供李斯和哥哥去学堂开了蒙，成了家族中第一个识字儿的。

然而李斯十岁那年，一场变故永远改变了这个普通的上蔡人家。虽然楚国参与的大战并不算七国中最多，但那一年秦军的进攻使征兵令终于波及了这个上蔡边的小村落。不论母亲如何哭求，父亲仍然作为唯一的壮年男丁被征入了楚军。因为上一次村里征兵发生在李斯出生前，当时年幼的李斯对战争还有些懵懵懂懂，并不完全明白大哥、母亲和村里其他老人的悲伤。父亲见他仍摆弄着一支自己用树枝和兔毛做的笔，就哄他道，等父亲出门回来了给你带一支真正的笔吧。

半年后，父亲回来了，却只是一具冰冷的尸体。更多被征发的村民，早已是尸骨无存了。

下葬的时候，母亲哭得快晕了过去。一向坚强的大哥让母亲靠在自己宽阔的肩膀上，眼泪也止不住地往下流。大舅大婶等亲戚也只能叹气，劝李家节哀。只有小李斯蹲在墓坑边，整个人儿像失了魂一般。

大舅担心地过来拍拍他，想把他抱到一边去。小李斯却转过脸，两只大眼睛红红的，泪痕却已经快干了。他问大舅：

“爹为什么要去打仗？”

“因为秦国来打我们。”

“秦国为什么要来打我们？”

“秦王贪心凶狠，要来抢楚王的东西。”

“那楚王为什么不去打仗呢？”

“因为他是楚王啊。那些个公子哥儿哪有去打仗的？”

“可是为什么一定要打仗呢？我也想要孙二的东西，但我又不会去杀了他……”

大舅本来就是个脾气暴躁的，被一连串问了这么多与接下来的生计毫无干系的问题，一时火气上来啪地扇了他一个耳光。“你小子有毛病吗！怎么不问问你娘那十几亩地咋办？你爹没了，靠你们几个孤儿寡母……”想到这大舅这个硬汉也不由得抹起了眼泪。

晚上，小李斯想到大舅的话，一个人躲在麦秸垛旁偷偷地哭。这时，身后一双臂膀将他瘦小的身躯搂进了怀里。

“哥……”

“二弟，”哥哥的大手抚着他的背，他这才发现哥哥的手是那么大，那么暖和：“有什么事跟哥说说。哥哥在，天就塌不下来。”

哥哥温暖的声音让小李斯在漫长的一天中所积累的情绪都在这一刻崩塌，他只是不住地抽泣，整个人都在颤抖，哥哥一言不发地拍着他，抱着他。

过了很久后，小李斯终于抬起头问哥哥：“我是不是个有毛病的孩子？”

哥哥的神色很郑重，也很肯定：“当然不是。我的弟弟，是天下最聪明，最有感情的孩子。他碰到难题从来不认输，总能想出解决问题的办法。从小就是这样。”哥哥笑着刮了刮他的鼻子，“就是有点爱哭。”

小李斯望着哥哥的眼睛，他仿佛看见了父亲的眼睛，像松柏一样坚韧，大山一样宽阔。

“哥，我白天只是在想，怎样才能不再让娘伤心。所以才问了那么多。”李斯抹干了眼泪说道。

“我知道。”哥哥这时已拉着他在麦垛旁并排坐下，“你知道吗？爹以前……”提起这个字他还是停顿了一下：“爹以前常跟我说，这个世道，最贱的是人命，最贵的是人才。所以，他省下的钱宁可不给我们买吃的，也要买了肉送给先生交学费。你现在，懂爹的意思了吗？”

在那一刻小李斯觉得自己对什么突然开了窍，一片全新的世界将向他敞开，他无比认真地答道：“所以爹让我们去读书，不是为了识几个字，而是因为，只有读了书，才能明白许多大舅不明白的道理，才能做比种田大得多，有用得多的事。”

“我就说啊，我的弟弟是最聪明的。”哥哥揉着他柔软的黑发微笑道。“哥哥知道不如你，所以，你要努力啊……”

春去秋来，李家兄弟和母亲整年忙活着家里的田地，李斯想多帮帮忙，但李大哥总是叫他别干了，去多花时间跟先生念书。李斯确实天资聪颖，不出几年就超过了附近几个村里所有先生。母亲年纪越来越大，不能常下地劳作了。于是在十六岁那年，李斯没有告诉家人，谎称自己已经及冠，到上蔡的县府里寻了一个管仓库的差事，想多赚些钱补贴家用。县丞见他人长得清秀，字也写得好看，就把这记账的差事派给了他。李斯做事细心妥帖，不久就管了几个仓库，拿回家的钱也比以往种田多些，母亲也就不责怪他不吱声地离家出走了。

可是李斯二十岁那年，五国联军与秦国爆发了河外之战。这次，不论李斯如何找关系想办法，大哥还是被征发去了前线。李斯想替大哥去，大哥以少有的严厉拒绝了他。他一日几次地去驿站问大哥的来信，弄得驿站的小哥儿唯恐避之不及。但希望和失望总是成正比的，河外之战五国联军虽然勉强胜了，李大哥却仍然没能活着回来。官府给了李家六两抚恤金。李斯帮母亲藏在了炕下稳妥的地方，心里却恨不得狠狠地砸在地上。他暗暗发了狠誓，再也不能让自己爱的人像蝼蚁般湮灭。

那年过年，大雪纷飞，母子俩在简陋的桌案前相对而坐，对着平日里没有的好菜却谁都想不出如何开口。

“娘，”最后还是李斯艰难地先开口了，“我攒了些钱，过了年打算……去兰陵那儿。儿听说兰陵那儿来了位可厉害的先生，如果跟着他学习，应该也用不了几年，也许就能在郡里找个更大的差事……”他越说声音越小，不敢抬起眼看母亲，等着母亲劈头盖脸地骂他不孝。

出乎意料的是，母亲只回答了他三个字：“你去吧。”

李斯没想到母亲居然这么容易就赞成了，一时间倒结结巴巴了：“那……娘……你……你……家里的田……怎么办？”

“一半的田租出去。另一半不是还有你大舅和叔叔家吗？跟他们合计合计一起种。还有你前几年拿回家的钱，娘饿不死。”

母亲见他仍然有些愣愣的样子，搁下筷子叹了口气道：“娘也不是没想过，娘希望斯儿这辈子就平平安安地待在县里，娶个媳妇回家，过个十年二十年的许能做到个县丞。可是娘知道斯儿从小就心思多，心气也高，做什么决定必是经过深思苦想的。娘也不懂兰陵那儿怎么就比上蔡好，只是娘觉得与其拦着你，还是应该让你去做你想做的事。”

母亲的话使李斯的眼眶一下子湿润了，他一直认为母亲爱大哥远远超过自己，直到那天他才知道，母亲对两个儿子都奉献了全部的爱。几十年后，他与妻子在函谷关前送李由到蒙恬军中，看着儿子兴高采烈离去的背影，他不禁感叹这世间所有的爱，爱越深就越相聚，唯有父母对子女的爱，爱越深却越分离。

********************

夜幕降临，一座城郭的轮廓在远方若隐若现，随着马蹄和车轮的倾轧声逐渐清晰起来，路边的景象也不再那么凄惨荒芜。一行人拿出准备好的假照身，自称往邯郸运送布匹的商贩，还算顺利地通过了守卫邢台城门的兵士的盘查。邢台靠近赵王行宫，情况比白天经过的村落要秩序井然的多。一行人找了家客栈，这才放心地拿出自备的干粮，在饿了一天后大啃大嚼起来。李斯等人一致决定，还是以尽快赶到邯郸为重，于是在小睡了几个时辰后又在蒙蒙晨雾中出发了。

********************

虽然得到了母亲的同意，李斯仍然先娶了媳妇，安了母亲的心，才在一年多后离家前往兰陵。兰陵果然是楚国名县，一切景象都使李斯感到前所未有的好奇。这里有兰草芬芳的苍山，旗帜招展的酒肆，来自各国的商旅，不过最好的景致自然还是兰陵学宫里师兄弟们纵横论道，指点天下。

他从来没后悔过放弃了县里的职位来到兰陵求学。他见到了许多在上蔡一辈子也不会见到的人物，比如公子韩非。韩非生性清冷，又兼有口吃的毛病，所以寡言少语，极不爱与人套近乎。但他只要发表见解，必然观点犀利又洞察深刻，无一人不心服口服。李斯对韩非有着真心的崇拜，经常找韩非请教学业中的疑惑之处。李斯悟性极高，在韩非发表观点后，他总是能在总结师兄观点的基础上提出些点睛之笔，两人不由得产生了惺惺相惜、相见恨晚之意。

过了两年，李斯的母亲得病死了。李斯没能赶回家见到母亲最后一面，第二年春天他回家奔丧，回到兰陵后却意志消沉了好一阵子，连荀子都看出了不对劲。他是那么努力地想让亲人们幸福，但最后他们却一个个离他而去。也许他就是个没良心的孩子，为了自己的前程急匆匆地抛下年迈的母亲。

在一个和煦的春日，荀子以他温和厚重的嗓音在草堂内朗诵着《孟子》中的名篇：

景春曰：“公孙衍、张仪岂不诚大丈夫哉？一怒而诸侯惧，安居而天下熄。”

孟子曰：“是焉得为大丈夫乎？……富贵不能淫，贫贱不能移，威武不能屈，此之谓大丈夫。”

荀子合上书卷，微笑着问众学生：“那么诸位觉得，怎样的人才称得上是大丈夫呢？”

这是个很大的问题。堂中沉默了好一会儿，并没有人说话。最后还是最爱发言的孙师兄第一个站起来，侃侃而谈道：“我赞同孟子的说法：得志，与民由之；不得志，独行其道。所以，我最佩服的伯夷、叔齐就是这样的大丈夫，仁，而能以国让，义，而不食周粟。能坚持自己的理想而不屈从于武王的暴力……”

“我不同意！”孙师兄还没说完，一个高亢的声音打断了他。大家都很是惊诧，不仅因为这是无礼的行为，更因为这居然出自一向性格温和的李斯。李斯突然站起来，声音激动得微微颤抖：“伯夷、叔齐既无才能拯救危亡的商朝，又不能顺应时势在武王手下谋得职位，连自身和亲族都不能保全，算什么大丈夫！反观张仪，虽出身布衣，又遭诬陷，却能克服万般艰难，终为秦相……”他一口气说了许多，但仍然意犹未尽地死死盯着孙师兄道：“我最讨厌的，就是那些嘴上清高、胸无点墨的家伙。地位卑贱，而不想着去求取功名富贵，和那些只会看到现成的肉才去吃的禽兽有什么两样！长期使自己和亲友处于贫困的环境之中，却还要非难社会、厌恶功名利禄，标谤自己与世无争，真是白白长了一副人的面孔！②”

“你敢给我再说一遍！”孙师兄气得脸色通红，狠狠拍着桌子喝道。

“我说完了。”李斯不屑地撂下书卷，在众人的瞠目结舌中转身离开了草堂。

荀子咳了两声，继续讲解文章，孙师兄也不好再纠缠此事。下课后，荀子叫住了韩非。

“老师找我是……因为……李师弟的事？”

“我觉得他家里出了些事。”荀子直截了当地说：“而他是不会与我说的。五日后我会叫你和他一道下山采购，你问问他到底是怎么回事。”

五日后荀子果然叫韩非和李斯一起去城里采购，回程时韩非在山坡上问他，为什么最近很少见他与师兄弟们在一起了。李斯却不着头脑地反问韩非：“师兄，你为什么来兰陵求学？”

韩非对他的问题毫不惊讶，反而正中下怀般地笑着反诘：“那你为什么来兰陵求学？”

“我……”，李斯略一停顿后语气坚定地说：“斯虽布衣，然愿如苏秦、张仪，游说诸侯而封侯拜相。”

韩非冷笑道：“看来师弟果然是追名逐利之人。”

“原来连你也这么想！你又懂什么！”李斯激动地对韩非大喊起来，丝毫没有平日里的温雅：“师兄从小钟鸣鼎食，自然是什么都不懂！这个世道穷人命如草芥。我若是富贵了，我的父亲不会死，我的大哥不会死，我的母亲也不会死！而现在的我却什么都不能做……”他骂着骂着，眼泪抑制不住地奔涌而出。

韩非突然上前一把抱住了他，李斯气恼地将他推开。

“师弟！其实我……很同意你那天说的话。伊尹为宰，百里奚为虏，这两位圣贤为求进位尚且甘于做此等下贱差役，但这并不妨碍他们建立流芳百世的功业。”韩非诚恳地说。李斯听他态度突然一转，有些惊讶失神。韩非忙接着道：“若是我不激一激你，我还不知道，你得一个人憋在心里多久……”

李斯逐渐平静下来，韩非擦去他的眼泪，拍了拍他的背道：“师弟，你得往前看，你还有妻子，还会有儿女。而且以师弟之才，不出十年，必能列上卿之位。”

李斯心中虽感激韩非的理解，但想到现实，仍长叹一声：“可是，逝者已矣……”

韩非沉默了许久，温暖的春风拂过他严肃的脸庞：“师弟。你看这连绵的苍山，我刚来的时候，总想翻过一座座山丘，看看那边的样子。可是真翻过去了呢，也不过是那样。我们总是忙着翻过一座座的山，却忘了山的另一边还有广阔无垠的海。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“不说这些。师弟，我在想，如果你和我一样生于王室，你又会做什么？”

李斯第一次被完完全全的问住了。父亲和大哥的死一直以来成为他向上的动力，然而母亲的死却使他所有为亲人而做的努力变得讽刺。这时，他心里一处蛰伏已久以致几乎被遗忘的角落突然蠢动起来。那是仅仅十岁的他，在父亲的墓坑边问着一连串没有大人可以解答的问题。

韩非见他不说话，便向前迈了两步，迎着晨风自己说起来：“这世间没有什么是永恒的，唯一不变的就是变化。功名富贵更如过眼云烟。众人皆云我爱法术之学，喜弄权之道，却无人问我为何想掌权弄权！”韩非难得地激动起来，“对于我而言，权力只是手段，而非目的。若我有朝一日掌权，当剔清韩国庙堂奸佞小人，使国家变法富强，人民安康。使韩国重立于强国之列，方不负平生所学，毕生之愿！”

那一刻，李斯觉得韩非的身影从没有这么高大过。而他自己心中，也有一簇火星被倏然点亮了，虽然火光是那么的微弱，却不屈地照耀着一条路，通往一个朦胧而缥缈的愿景。在那里，四海清平，法令一统，天下再无战乱之苦。那天韩非给了他最重要的启蒙，却也开启了他们日后分道扬镳的起点。

*************************  
入夜时分，天上飘起了如絮飞雪。车驾按原定计划进入了邯郸城。在城外十里处，先前派出的快马使节已返回通报：秦国商社已得知二位大人驾临，并密信通报郭开，一日后即可安排会谈。李斯这才稍有些放松地对张苍笑道：“看来这郭开也有无法抗拒的弱点。现在倒是他急不可耐了。等落脚后我们可将之前的谈判条件和种种情形再演练一遍。”

邯郸不愧为自商朝就兴起的千年古都。万家灯火将枫树上的积雪映衬地如同琉璃，依山而建的赵王宫在白茫茫的帘幕后宛如仙境。酒肆青楼里仍有达官贵人们享受着精致的歌舞与菜肴。虽然一路所经之地大多已在战火下残败不堪，邯郸城依然富丽繁华，为赵王粉饰着最后虚伪的太平。

*************************

那也是一个飘雪的冬天。兰池宫内白雪红梅，琉璃世界。但暖殿内围着火炉坐谈的君臣二人却并不在意窗外美景，谈的也不是吟诗作赋的风雅韵事。

李斯结束四年的求学生涯、辞别荀卿来到咸阳已经整整两个年头了。他先是投奔了权相吕不韦，吕不韦见他既聪明伶俐，又沉稳踏实，便安排他进入宫中在年轻的秦王身边担任郎官。李斯自然明白吕不韦安插耳目的用意。这尚未弱冠已使吕不韦忌惮至此的秦王更是引发了李斯的好奇心。近两年的时间内，他默默观察着博弈的各方势力，如履薄冰地在各派间保持平衡。秦王虽然年轻，但他的沉稳老练，权谋隐忍无不使更年长的李斯敬畏叹服。李斯后来想，其实他当时心里的天平就已经向嬴政倾斜。虽说那可能更基于利益的考虑：吕不韦门下有宾客三千，而嬴政身边能倚靠的得力亲信不过数人。锦上添花不如雪中送炭，吕相当年深谙的道理他如今也活学活用了。

当年在兰陵被韩非点亮的愿景在现实的压迫下也暂时暗淡了下去，他目前最需要考虑的，是如何在危机四伏的局势里保全自身，并将家人尽快接来团聚。这种情况一直维持到嬴政单独召见他的那一天。那一天，改变了他今后的命运。

他至今仍记得嬴政当时的每一个动作，每一个神态。年轻的秦王那一双从来难测悲喜的眼中盛满了诚挚、悲怆和希冀：“我大秦立国六百余年，昔日为周室养马，地不过三十里，民不过万。历代先君，不甘辱弱，开疆辟土，其间血泪艰辛，寡人每追思之，常感慨流涕。及至寡人，秦地已千里，被山代河，四塞以为固，虎贲之士百余万，积粟如丘山。寡人不才，受国于先王，而今几成嫪、吕盘中餐矣！祖宗基业，得来匪易，倘废于寡人之手，又何面目见先人于地下哉？寡人年幼而先王崩，孑然一身，无可倚靠。望先生怜先王之宗庙，悉以教寡人，不弃孤也！④”

话已至此，李斯没有想到嬴政竟对他如此推心置腹、情真意切。在他尚犹疑之时，嬴政便有此魄力和胆气向他摊牌。他心中不禁涌起一股“士为知己死”的热血，于是他肃然一拜，向嬴政铺开了自己思虑已久的夺权计划。

嬴政的眼中闪着兴奋的光，他听着听着，不由地站了起来，在室内踱个不停。他有时会打断李斯，提出尖刻的问题，有时会对李斯的计划作出补充，让李斯惊叹于他与年纪不相称的成熟缜密。他既有韩非一般的才华，又有远超韩非的执行力。他像一把磨砺已久而终将出鞘的绝世宝剑，渴望着第一次饱饮敌人的鲜血。

“寡人要照先生的计划，”嬴政弯下腰凑到他身前，黑色的大氅带起沙沙的风声，“除去嫪、吕二人，加冠之年亲政。先生以为，当以何等事为施政之纲？”

李斯沉吟了片刻。这两年他一直思索着如何应付眼前诡变的局势，对之后的事倒想的不多。而嬴政却已经想到了至少十年以后，这让他不由地对眼前的君王又增添了几分崇敬。

对于突如其来的问题，他选择了保守应对：“自孝文、庄襄以来，法治有所荒疏，儒学杂家有回归主流之势，此非安邦定国之法。君上英明神武，当重修孝公、昭王之业，重振大秦雄风！”

“寡人追思孝公、惠王、昭王之烈烈英风，心向往之久矣。不过，”嬴政一双漂亮的凤眼似笑非笑，在这寒冷的冬天里散发着如太阳般灼热耀眼的光芒：“寡人要超过他们，成就古今未有之事业！”

望着李斯脸上怔怔的表情，嬴政像个孩子般畅快地笑了：“哈哈，怎么？先生觉得寡人异想天开吗？寡人毕竟连实权都没有。”李斯有些惊慌地想要辩驳，可嬴政摇了摇手道：“这是寡人的梦想。弱者们总是想，这件事希望渺茫，还是别去尝试了吧，所以他们永远不去思考，永远无法成功。然而这不是强者的处世之道！就算这希望再微不足道，寡人也仍要尽全力一试！只有相信梦能成真，我们才会开始思考，怎样才能成真。”

李斯望着嬴政无比认真的表情，感到心底里雪藏已久的种子终于被这强大的光芒和力量唤醒。它没有像春天的秧苗那样一点点吸收雨露，而是贪婪地吮吸着光芒的源泉所散发出的能量，在太过长久的压抑后猛然间长成了一棵参天大树。于是他说：我的王，你能做到，我当然相信你能做到。

我看见我的王，胁韩弱魏，破燕、赵，夷齐、楚，大秦铁骑所向披靡，终并六国，号为天子。

我看见我的王，立社稷，修宗庙，海内皆郡县，天下尽和平。黔首安宁，六亲相保。

我看见我的王，北威匈奴，南服百越，胡人戎狄俯首称臣，礼宾来朝。

我看见我的王，修政教，更克画，平斗斛度量文章。秦之英名四海传扬。

六合之内，莫非王土。西涉流沙，南尽北户。东有东海，北过大夏。人迹所至，莫不臣者。日月所照，舟舆所载，莫不受德，各安其宇。⑤

嬴政抚手称善。那天，尽管他们尚没有大权在握，却一起做了一个叫天下的梦。正如韩非所说，他翻过一座座的山，今天终于见到了广阔无垠的海。那个他从小追寻的问题，终于在此刻找到了答案；那个他与韩非在山坡上看到的朦胧愿景，终于在这一刻成为了漫漫长路后可触及的终点。就算这路上布满荆棘、鲜血和白骨，有你指引，又有何惧！

那一刻命运织就的蓝图向他展开：原来我走过万水千山，阅遍世情冷暖，都是为了遇见你。而遇见你之后，我真正要走的路才刚刚开始。

*************************

琪林酒肆内果然装饰得华贵典雅，帘帷是绣有凫雁的吴缟，家居是嵌有翡翠的楠木。只是这精致情调对这些天见惯了萧瑟景象的李斯张苍两人倒显得有些刺眼。琪林酒肆在邯郸并不知名，只有靠近阴谋中心的权贵们才在这里用无形的黑手推动着一桩桩肮脏的交易。其间自然也少不了秦国间细们的杰作，他们在暗不见光的战场上一点点挖空赵国的根基。

“大人，这边请。”衣着光鲜、举止优雅的酒保引着李斯和张苍来到琪林酒肆二楼的雅间外。“我家主人已经恭候在内了。”

李斯与张苍自信地对望了一眼，旅途已经结束，而任务才刚刚开始。

————————————————  
注释：  
①《荀子·天论》：在已经出现的事情中，人祸才是最可怕的。  
②《史记·李斯列传》：处卑贱之位而计不为者，此禽鹿视肉，人面而能强行者耳。故诟莫大于卑贱，而悲莫甚于穷困。久处卑贱之位，困苦之地，非世而恶利，自托于无为，此非士之情也。  
③《韩非子·说难》：伊尹为宰，百里奚为虏，皆所以干其上也，此二人者，皆圣人也，然犹不能无役身以进，如此其污也。  
④有参考《史记》、《流血的仕途》  
⑤李斯《琅琊石刻》


	8. （五）勇气

郭开斜靠在一张华贵的红木胡榻上。榻上雕刻的卷草纹与靠垫上的百花刺绣相得益彰。他已年近六旬，长了一副宽厚忠实的方脸，上面不论何时都挂着亲切的笑，富态的身躯像一只慵懒的大猫，藏着尖利的爪牙，却长着伪善的胡须。

他身后侍立着一位五官绝美的年轻胡女，白玉般的肌肤在半敞的红纱罩衫下若隐若现，一头近黑的深棕色长发如瀑布般披散肩上。她柔软的双臂妩媚地缠上郭开的脖颈，娇憨奔放之态似田野中任人采颉的鲜花。

“久闻廷尉大名，在下有失远迎。请坐，请坐。”郭开呵呵笑着，手中仍把玩着身后女子的一缕长发。

李斯与张苍坐下后，红衣女子迈着婀娜的步子上前，一边用镀金的酒壶为他们斟满了两盏美酒，一边抛出一个暧昧不清的眼神。

“此为邯郸胡倡。”郭开说着，啜了一口自己面前的酒：“较之中原女子，是否别具一般风情哪？”

李斯并没有动自己面前的酒。他思忖着郭开这一不同寻常的开场：郭开摆出这金玉满堂、美人成群的架势，看来是想不动声色地告诉他，若带来的还是寻常礼物，便可打道回府了。李斯心中了然，便微笑道：“此机密事，还请上卿屏退左右。”

郭开毫不介意，做了个手势。胡人侍女们尽数退下，那个年轻宠姬撒娇般地哼了一声，见了郭开的眼神，也不情不愿地退了下去。

“廷尉密信中说有厚礼相赠，老夫可没见您带来什么啊。”郭开捻着灰白的胡须，于微笑中杀出第一招。

李斯不慌不忙道：“上卿坐拥金玉美色，自然非一般礼物可打动。”

“好！廷尉的见识就是与之前那些送礼的不同。”郭开呵呵笑着称赞道：“若无秦国，这赵国江山早就是老夫的了。”

“上卿口气可真大，但也算是有自知之明。如此说来，除去李牧该不是问题？”

“区区李牧，易如反掌。只是不知道秦国有何礼相赠以酬老夫之功啊？”

李斯上身微微前倾，一双温和的眼睛里暗藏着危险的锋芒：“如今秦军压境，相持下去必可拖垮赵国。上卿在赵国的仇家可不算少，若邯郸城破，到时候也唯有秦王可保上卿。”

“哈哈哈！”郭开笑得更开怀了，“原来廷尉不是来送礼，而是来送恐吓信的吗！不过，”郭开换了个正襟危坐的姿势，“您并没有这个资本。”

“在下并无威胁之意，只是为上卿算一笔账。”

“好！那老夫也来为秦王算一笔账。”郭开放下酒杯，嬉笑的神色骤然严肃起来，“其一，秦国王翦并无破李牧之良策，否则何以一年无尺寸之进？何以三番五次派人来求老夫？其二，秦国与赵国陷入僵持，对秦国有百害而无一利。赵国虽大旱，秦国亦乏粮。赵国只需保住国本，而秦国灭赵后还需为后续战事做充分的储备。其三，破赵之后老夫的归宿嘛，”郭开冷笑一声，“廷尉认为这些胡人侍女是哪儿来的？大单于早已与老夫有约，若老夫挟赵国王室北上，足可为一方首领，牛羊成群，奴隶上百，不亦乐乎！”郭开以扇柄敲了敲李斯面前的桌子，“廷尉，若我们不合作，对老夫而言只是贱命一条；对秦王而言，却是天下这一整盘大棋啊。足下觉得，老夫这笔账算得可还仔细？”

话说到这份上，双方试探阶段可说已经结束。李斯心中长叹一声，这郭开确实是个人物。对战事政局看得如此透彻，若在政治清明之国，足可为安邦定国之能臣，却偏偏在黑白颠倒的赵国作了祸国殃民的奸贼，可见君主之贤明与否决定了朝中臣子的忠奸。李斯自然未将心里所想表现在脸上，他顺势找了个台阶道：“上卿的账果然算得精明，秦王得上卿相助，何愁赵国不破！不知上卿所欲者何？可但说无妨。”李斯手中虽有秦王书信，但仍将这问题先抛向郭开，探明他心中的价码。

郭开笑道：“老夫刚才说了，若是老夫挟赵国王室北上，足可为一方首领。若是以赵国奉秦，总也得称王一方。再者，老夫在赵国经营多年，秦王新并赵国，老夫正可助秦王治理此地，与秦军共同守卫邯郸，如何？”

“上卿本色直言，在下佩服。秦王早已对上卿才具钦佩有加。若能使赵王换下李牧，愿灭赵后任上卿为赵国假王，总揽国事，田赋六成交予国库，四成归上卿管辖，唯不得拥有私兵。”说着李斯从袖中拿出一轴贝纹绢帛，合缝处果然加盖着秦王印玺。

郭开展开绢帛摇着他花白的脑袋念念有词，片刻后卷起抚掌道：“秦王果然魄力非凡！和聪明人说话就是省事。只是……不得拥有私兵？”郭开皱了皱眉道。

“秦国封赏功臣从不允许有私兵。上卿已得治权、财权，还不够吗？”李斯于末尾几个字加重了声调，这是秦国的底线，不可越过。

郭开却仍在犹豫，李斯见状逼问道：“上卿真的想去匈奴？他日狼狈逃亡，这些金玉珠宝可带不过去。阴山以北苦寒之地，哪里比得上邯郸风雅繁华？”

郭开听李斯这么说，终于舒展了眉头道：“既如此，就请秦王看老夫如何施展！只是，”他略一沉吟，“老夫需一援手。”

李斯的思绪略有放松，他没有思考太多，只是客套答道：“上卿需要何等援手，可尽告与我知。”

“老夫所需援手，只廷尉一人。还望廷尉留在邯郸协助老夫。”

李斯心中不由地“咯噔”一下：刚才太大意了！郭开故意轻易应允，引他进入圈套，借此将他扣为人质！他脑中飞速地思考着该如何反击。还没等他作答，张苍已起身道：“廷尉久不涉间细之事，且国内政务繁巨，若有需要，苍可尽力协助上卿！”

郭开笑着对张苍摆摆手：“廷尉智计无双。老夫听说廷尉曾助秦王从文信侯手中夺回大权。有廷尉共商机密，何愁大事不济！”

张苍正要再次请命，李斯抢先举起手拦住了他。张苍在韩非离去三年后来到了秦国，也许是出于对韩非的愧疚，他总是对这个师弟有着更多的照拂。这次，他绝不能让张苍留在这里。他清楚，对郭开这样的聪明人，绕任何弯子都是浪费口舌。于是他开口道：“上卿欲扣留在下为人质？上卿未免太看得起在下的价值，也太看不起秦王的诚意。”

郭开冷笑一声：“在下的前辈蔺上卿早就说过：‘秦自缪公以来二十余君，未尝有坚明约束者也。’①老夫也是无奈，不得不防。若廷尉不应允，恕老夫难以相信秦王不会兔死狗烹。至于廷尉对秦王的价值嘛，”郭开露出一个奸笑，“廷尉心里不清楚吗？我们赵国也不是没有自己的消息来源。若廷尉愿意留在邯郸，方显秦王之诚意。”

室内变得很安静，只剩下窗外雪花飘落的声音。李斯面前有两个选项：一，他可以先不应允，与郭开冷战，比拼双方的耐心。二，他可以就此应允郭开，但要求郭开不可以附加其他任何条件，双方就此达成协议。其实郭开不论是要求拥有私兵，还是要求他留下为质，所担心的只是秦王会毁约，若是现在迟疑太过，反而真有可能坐实了郭开的疑心。更重要的是，他殷切希望秦国能尽快灭赵。如郭开所说，消灭强赵确实是统一天下最重要的一步棋。

李斯心意已定，语气平静却肯定地答道：“好，在下答应你。”

“廷尉果然爽快！我们就此成交。”郭开抚掌称善，举起酒杯先干为敬。张苍对这一突然变化惊得不知说什么好。

“廷尉，动身吧。”郭开放下酒杯，对李斯道。

李斯望着窗外的雪花，叹了口气：“上卿太着急了，在下需要向秦王汇报商谈情形，请上卿允我现在修书一封。”

李斯命门外的随从奉上笔墨，向郭开使了个眼色。郭开立刻会意，踱至屏风后。一则此乃秦国君臣间机密，郭开按理不该窥探。二则李斯已答应入赵为质，也没什么好担心的。待郭开回避后，一行行秀丽挺拔的小篆从李斯笔下流出。君上，你会笑话我吗？这一决定可能不是最理智的，但臣却心甘情愿。也许碰到和你有关的事，臣从来就是不理智的。这一次臣相信总会有脱身的机会，若真到万不得已，只要能得到赵国，请勿以臣为念！李斯封好信简，交于张苍，起身对郭开道：“我们走吧。”

“廷尉！”张苍仍在原地踌躇，他望着李斯的背影，忍不住唤了一声。

“走啊！”李斯以少有的严厉语气呵斥道：“这是我的命令！”他看见张苍动了动嘴唇，欲言又止的样子，便缓和了语气，但坚定之意丝毫不减：

“总有一天，你会回到这里！”

秦王，也会回到这里。

****************************  
灭赵后好几年，小李瞻都缠着父亲讲在赵国的故事。但间细之事毕竟是极高的机密，连亲人也要被排除在外。所以李斯开始总是说，我讲的故事都没什么意思，还不如去听你蒙大哥的故事。不过父亲的推脱反而引发了李瞻的好奇心，最后还是李斯败下阵来。也许，讲讲省略版也无妨吧。

李瞻转着圆圆的眼珠，一脸佩服地说：“爹，你真勇敢。你就这么答应那个老头留在邯郸……嗯，我是说万一……万一……”

李瞻一脸机灵的样子把李斯逗乐了：“万一什么？怎么不说了？”

李瞻拉着他衣角：“万一君上决定来个什么……玉石俱焚？啊，我是说，这当然不可能了！所以爹根本就不怕！”

李斯乐得直揉着他头发：“就你聪明。唉，说句实话，爹当时心里也想过这个万一，也很害怕。”他突然停了下来，目光似乎望着很远的地方：“可是瞻儿，你要记住，”他搂着李瞻的背说：“真正的勇气，不是无所畏惧，而是充满恐惧亦继续前行——”

“因为，那是为了你心中所信仰的事啊。”

 

——————————————

注释：

①《史记·廉颇蔺相如列传》：蔺相如完璧归赵故事里的名言，大意就是他嬴家二十多代祖宗，都是大忽悠。


	9. （七）长夜

　　天空呈现出诡异的血红色，两侧筑着高墙的巷道望不见尽头。一个满身泥灰和擦伤的孩子拼了命地奔跑，身后是一长列手持刀剑凶狠叫嚣着的士兵。

　　“抓住他！抓住那个孽种！”

　　孩子的体力几乎已透支到了极限，他额上青筋暴起，心快得像要跳出嗓子眼，每迈出一步都像有千钧之重。可是他不能停！不能停！停下就等于被宣判了死刑。

　　突然他脚下被石子绊了一下，重重地摔倒在地。而不论他如何努力就是爬不起来。身后的士兵越来越近，他们明晃晃的刀锋片刻后就将刺进自己尚且幼小的身体，鲜血会像地狱之花蔓延在整条肮脏的小巷里。他流出了绝望的泪水，本能地呼唤着自己的母亲：“妈妈！妈妈！”

　　就在这时，他身旁冰冷森严的石墙上突然出现了一个光芒刺眼的洞口，一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的温柔声音唤道：“政儿。”

　　孩子循声跨进了那个洞口，里面的景象宛如仙境：黄金白银为宫阙，珠轩之树皆丛生。一位美丽的少妇就站在这玉树丛生的道路尽头。他似乎认识她，又似乎不认识，她长得酷似母亲，但身体却不像是凡体肉胎，而是由最柔美的月光凝聚而成。

　　他不由自主地被那片月光托起，身子轻飘飘地进了洞里，外面的杀伐喧闹声渐渐远去，他好不容易松了口气，走向那不似在人间的女神。死亡的威胁已经远去，他只想在她的怀抱中沉沉睡去。

　　就在孩子将要放松自己时，一片狰狞的黑色阴影从背后悄无声息地接近了他。四周安详柔和的光霎时变得比刚刚巷道内更加阴森可怖百倍。他面前拯救的女神也骤然换上了一副妖艳放荡的嘴脸，这时孩子才意识到她身后一直藏着一个赤身裸体的丑恶男人，他们赤条条的肢体交缠在一起，发出令人作呕的淫靡交欢声。等震惊中的孩子回过神来时，黑色阴影已经变成诡异的形状死死缠住了他，紧得像要割裂他的肢体。阴影长着一张冷峭嘲讽的脸，他认识那张脸！那是嫪毐，是吕不韦，是成蛟？或者都不是？他无暇思考，只知道手中不知何时多出了一把匕首。他像抓住救命稻草般抓紧匕首，在将要窒息的绝望中挣扎着、砍杀着，眼前被无边无际的腥红充斥。不知过了多久，他重获自由，再次睁开眼，却骤然发现自己真正的母亲满身是血地躺在面前，大大的双眼失去了焦点。他惊吓地尖声大叫，却发不出一点声音。

　　“君上！”嬴政一个激灵从恶梦中醒来。身边的韩姬瞪着圆圆的眼睛惊恐无助地望着他，他这才意识到自己已拔出了枕下的匕首。嬴政顿时说不出地厌恶，他讨厌韩姬楚楚可怜的样子，更讨厌自己情绪的失控，即使是在梦中。更可恨的是韩姬的表现像一面镜子明明白白把他的失控反映在了脸上。

　　“滚！”嬴政恼火地命令道：“寡人叫你走！”韩姬被王上接二连三的失常击得发愣，最后还是赵高在帘外柔声唤醒了她：“娘娘，您该退下了。”

　　等韩姬惊魂未定地离开后，赵高谨慎而恭敬地在帘外请示：“君上这几日思虑太过，小高子去给君上热盅灵芝汤来。”

　　嬴政没作声，算是默许了。赵高退下后，他微微掀起床帷，看着窗外仍徐徐飘落的雪花。今天，咸阳迎来了入冬以来的第一场大雪，为骊山渭水裹上亮丽的银装。众人都很高兴，王绾更是恭贺道：瑞雪兆丰年。这是上天的大吉兆啊。

　　但不知为何，他的心情却莫名其妙地烦躁和不安。仿佛预感到上天将要与他作对。所以他才听了赵高这厮的馊主意：他最近压力太大了，需要找个女人来释放。

　　他的目光落在了床边案上扶苏献给他的卷轴上。两日前他与扶苏庆祝了齐姬的生辰。但这夜深人静的时刻，他却不由得想起了远在赵国的那个人。那个人满怀深情的话语犹然在耳。他明白，和自己的母亲战斗是痛苦的。他没有像道义之士们那样面责腹诽他的不孝；没有像刚烈耿直的忠仆那样以死相逼使他颜面尽失；更没有像许多谨小慎微者那样视而不见。他理解他高高在上的痛苦和无奈，包容他的冷漠、任性和逃避。他用自己独特的方式温柔地劝谏他，劝他顺从自己的心意，停止这场没有胜者的战斗。更重要的是，那个人确确实实希望他可以获得内心的平静与释然。

　　但有时这样的理解和关怀亦使他排斥担忧，他既怕自己深陷其中，又怕失去这一份可贵的感情。这让他在李斯面前变得感性，而无法控制的感性是一个帝王最危险的品质。当韩非参奏姚贾而李斯却仍然回护他师兄时，一股失控的怒火使他故意将韩非的案子推给了李斯。韩非死后的那一夜他多喝了几杯，长久积累的感情喷涌而出，便做出了自己亦后悔的事情。他并没有收获想象中的快乐，可是他又想，若一个帝王无法拥有真正的爱，那我至少可以相信权利，让他人不得不对我好。

　　他在如水的夜色中突然感到无尽的空虚，仿佛自己拼命奔跑至今，最后却仍是那个邯郸街头的弃儿。而当年那个弃儿，至少还有母亲与他相依为命。

　　也许，他说的是对的：人生重要的是不留遗憾，无愧于心……

　　当赵高端着灵芝汤返回时，他看见自己的主子已经穿好了外衣。然后他听见秦王说了一句最不可能的话：

　　“小高子，移驾甘泉宫。”

 

*****************

　　赵太后让宫女秋山在镜前又一次为自己梳头。她已经不年轻了，嫪毐死后整整十年的寡居为她增添了更多的皱纹和白发，就连那双人人称赞的明若秋水的眼睛也只剩下暮年的浑浊。她左右端详着镜中的自己，皱了皱眉道：“这支金钗不好，太老气，换我那支翠玉凤钗试试。”

　　“太后，”秋山有些忍耐不住折腾，嗫嚅道：“都已经快三更了。君上今天该是不会来了吧？”

　　赵太后摇了摇头，神色似乎有些失望，但马上又打起精神道：“小秋啊，人道母子连心。哀家今天就是觉得，君上一定会来。还有，”她瞅了眼侍立一旁的春水，“这些药罐子什么的也收起来，这味道熏得我都难受。”

　　秋山只好再次从梳妆盒中挑出另一支凤钗换上。她对旁边收拾药罐的春水抱怨地使了个眼色。她俩心中埋怨：太后定是想儿子想疯魔了，前些日子张妈妈以死相逼都未能打动秦王的铁石心肠。况且就算太阳从西边出来，秦王改变心意，如今这半夜三更又下着大雪，哪有这个时辰来的？

　　正当两个贴身宫女心中嘀咕时，一声响亮的吆喝骤然打破了安静萧索的甘泉宫：

　　“秦王驾到——”

　　秦王着黑色正装，大裘上的雪花融成水珠滴了一地。他身后跟着赵高，接着是一列侍卫，浩浩荡荡踏入了甘泉宫。

　　许久未见秦王的宫人们都慌了神，纷纷下拜。秋山和春水也吃惊得不知所以，慌忙跪下不敢抬头。

　　“看看，哀家怎么跟你们说的。”赵太后的脸上浮现出了久违的光泽，昔日的美似乎在那一刻回到了她眼中：“我的政儿，他今天一定会来。”

　　“拜见母后。”嬴政解下外袍，在榻前行了礼。

　　“政儿，让他们都下去吧。”太后缓缓道。嬴政挥手让赵高等退了出去。赵太后伸出手，脸上挂着安详而欣喜的微笑：“政儿，坐到我身边来。今晚，就我们母子说说话。”

 

******************

　　“娘。”嬴政注视了母亲许久，终于唤了一声。这称呼亲切又遥远，甜蜜又凄切，使他的鼻子有些微微发酸。“娘最近还好吗？”他刚问完这句，便觉得很不合时宜，太医的报告他不是不知道，娘自然是不好的。

　　“还是那样。”赵太后笑着回答，她今天精神倒比前阵子好了许多。“政儿最近还好吗？”赵太后一边问儿子，一边将他的手握在手中，嬴政的手很大，她的手是裹不住的。

　　“秦军攻入井陉口了。遇到了些小麻烦，但是来年春天前一定可以攻入邯郸！”

　　赵太后慈和地望着儿子：“我是个女人家，也不懂这些用兵打仗的事。我只是希望政儿别太累了。我知道政儿从小就是个急性子，可有些事儿还得慢慢解决，别心急。”

　　“娘，”嬴政扶着母亲靠在卧榻的软垫上，声音不大却带着一丝狠厉：“儿小时候曾经发过誓，日后定要昂首阔步地回到邯郸，杀死我们的仇家！儿一定会让母亲看到那一天！”

　　“娘知道……娘知道政儿能做到……”赵太后的眼中闪着泪光，在朦胧的泪光中，她眼前看到的似乎不是三十一岁的秦王，而是那个坚强倔强的七岁孩子：“娘和天下所有的娘一样，都相信自己的儿子是最了不起的孩子。可是娘又和天下的娘都不一样，因为我的政儿就是天下最了不起的孩子！”

　　母亲衷心的称赞和自豪让嬴政突然不知说什么才好。小时候，玩伴们都嘲笑他，只有母亲说：政儿比他们都好，政儿是最好的。现在，每天都有无数臣民歌颂他的英明神武，麻木地朝拜于他的脚下。可是他有多久没有听到母亲的称赞了？十年，二十年？

　　赵太后抚摸着儿子已褪去稚嫩、生得英俊刚毅的眉眼，有些犹豫但又期待地低语道：“政儿，我不知道你为什么主动来看我，但我今天早些就觉着你会来，娘真的很高兴……娘想问你些事，你不要嫌啰嗦，好吗？”

　　嬴政的眼眶也有些湿润，他点了点头：“嗯，娘想问什么都可以。”

　　赵太后思索了片刻，终于开口：“政儿可有了立后的打算？”

　　嬴政本也想到母亲会有此一问。他浅浅地叹了口气：“政儿认为，王后应宽容慈惠，有母仪之德。与王共承天地，均劳分忧。而儿观后宫之中，尚未有合适人选，故仍在斟酌。”

　　赵太后微微笑了笑，丝毫没有责备之意：“政儿说得很好，可是政儿漏了一点，最重要的一点。”

　　嬴政有些不解地望着母亲。

　　“爱，政儿。”赵太后轻轻拍了拍儿子的手，“你们需要相爱。平民夫妻之间尚且需要相爱才能共渡人生的风风雨雨，更何况日日面对更多危机与挑战的国君和王后？再贤惠的王后，你们不相爱，她的贤惠也是没有用的。”

　　“这是个最简单的道理，可惜以前娘自己也不懂，做了很多错事，也伤害了你，娘不要求你原谅。”

　　屋内燃烧着的炭炉发出毕剥声，嬴政沉默地望着炭炉，火光勾勒出他侧脸的轮廓，看不清他的神色：“我生于王室，大约命中注定无法拥有那样的感情。”

　　赵太后哀伤地看着他，感到钻心的疼痛和悔恨：“政儿过早地看见了人世的丑恶，变得不愿意相信感情。这点娘有很大责任。”她默然良久，然后用力握了握儿子的手，以一个母亲所能表现出的最大关怀与深情说道：“但我的政儿是个坚强不服输的孩子。在邯郸被追杀时，他没有认过命。在蓟年宫兵变时，他没有认过命。在……那个人被放逐蜀地时，他亦没有认过命。政儿，娘希望你这一次也不要认命，这个世界上仍是有那样美好的感情，它不靠利益，不靠权威，只靠两人心心相印。而我的政儿也一定能得到它。”

　　嬴政藏在袖中的手不停摩挲着厚实的布料，他没有想到，母亲会说出这样的话。他清晰地记得当年吕不韦和父亲将他们母子抛弃在邯郸而独自逃生时，母亲愤恨和绝望的泪水。那情景让年幼的他连杀了吕不韦，甚至亲生父亲的可怕心思都有过。于是他转过头，以多年锻炼出的暗藏锋芒的眼神逼视着母亲问道：“那娘自己相信吗？娘自己经历过这样的感情吗？”

　　“相信。经历了这么多事，娘仍然相信。”赵太后以同样坚定的眼神回答了他的问题：“政儿知道夏姬的故事吗？”

　　嬴政不知母亲为何要提起这个女人破坏气氛。他并不掩饰自己的厌恶：“知道。杀三夫一君一子，亡一国两卿。①”

　　赵太后并不在意嬴政的语气，只是自顾自地叙述起来：“世人皆言夏姬淫乱成性，可娘总是不太信那些写史的男人们。夏姬是个苦命的女子，也是个勇敢的女子，她的不幸在于前半生所遇非人，而她的幸运在于她始终没有放弃，最后与巫臣终成眷属，而此后再无淫乱之事见于史册。”

　　嬴政默然不语，他握着母亲的手，似乎在沉思着。

　　“政儿，人之将死，其言也善……”

　　“娘，你会好起来的。”嬴政倔强地打断了她，赵太后望着儿子眼中斗天斗地的固执神色笑了。

　　“娘的身体，自己很清楚。可是，让娘说完。”赵太后接着道，她的眼睛似乎聚焦在很远很美的地方，“娘这一辈子，多是被别人安排着走，娘只追求过一次真正的爱……虽然，结局并不好，也伤害了你，娘说了，你不该原谅。”

　　“可是娘终于选择了自己想要的命运，体验了作为人该体验的感情。尽管这感情并不长久。”

　　炭火噼里啪啦地烧着，屋内的更漏滴答、滴答地响。

　　“母亲，谢谢你，告诉我这些。”许久后，嬴政吸了口气，静静地回应道。他最终得到了期待多年的答案，心里却没有想象中的波澜。但他终究是感谢母亲敞开心扉的直言相告。然后，他似乎下了很大决心，再次开口道：“政儿可不可以再问一个问题？”

　　母亲像鼓励孩子那样温柔而坚定地点了点头。

　　“拥有后失去，和从未拥有过，究竟哪一样更痛苦？”

　　赵太后艰难地撑着身子，嬴政忙扶起她，她用久病后瘦弱的胳膊揽着儿子：“政儿，如果再给娘一次机会，娘仍然会做出同样的选择。而政儿也会面临这个问题：经历真爱，或是逃避它。这世上大多数人靠逃避过活，也许一生平安顺利，但离去时仍是一张白纸；但仍有些人靠不逃避过活，也许一生坎坷多灾，却活得精彩，活得深沉。”

　　嬴政久久凝视着母亲，漆黑的眸子在炉火的余光中更显得深不见底。

　　“政儿，你是爱上谁了吗？”突然，赵太后以女人特有的直觉和敏感问道。

　　嬴政并不作答。

　　赵太后有些了然地笑着，随后却又叹了口气：“我想大概不是齐姬，她是个好孩子，又为我生了大孙子，可也不见你有立后的意思。不管她是谁，娘只希望她能让你能更快乐一些，给你娘不能给的东西。”她靠在嬴政身上，也许是说了许多话，中气显得越来越不足：“政儿，你还记不记得你小时候学游水？你一开始拼命地扑腾，却总是往下沉。后来你不扑腾了，任由水托着你，自然而然就浮了起来……这爱就像水啊，你越扑腾越是容易溺死。你总想控制一切，但有时却要顺从自己的心……”

　　“政儿不愿意说，也没有关系。娘还是那句话，这是你自己的选择，政儿的选择一定不会让娘失望。”

　　赵太后说完这句话，便缓缓闭上了眼睛。嬴政抱着母亲，摸了把自己的脸，却触到一些久违的温热液体。怀中母亲的心跳跟着更漏的节拍，一点一滴，越来越慢，越来越慢……

 

*******************　　

　　第二天清晨，雪停了。一缕明艳的阳光照进昏暗的寝宫。嬴政扶着母亲在榻上躺下，将被角掖了掖，犹如母亲小时候常为他做的那样。

　　“娘年纪大了，再歇一会儿吧。”他轻声道。

　　秦王推开寝殿大门，缓步走到门前。殿外已乌压压跪满了宫人。他举目越过人群，望向远方：早晨的阳光洒落在银装素裹的咸阳城上，多么纯净而美好的世界。

　　赵高见秦王如雕像般不动，向身旁的两个太监使了个眼色。那两个太监小碎步跑进寝殿，片刻后，嬴政听见殿内有人大放悲声。

　　公元前229年冬，秦庄襄王之后、秦始皇之母赵太后薨。

 

*******************

　　“君上！”就在嬴政木然看着宫人们忙内忙外地操劳后事时，尚穿着便衣的张苍翻身下马，大约是连夜赶路，未来得及更衣。张苍行跪拜礼道：“微臣可找到君上了。微臣有急事禀报。”

　　嬴政收敛了心情，正色道：“可是赵国之事？”张苍的话将他拉回了眼前的战事，情势是如此紧急，他本没有时间来奢侈悲伤。

　　张苍连续数天马不停蹄，疲惫已极，方才只想着快些将重要情报传达给秦王，并没有注意周遭情势。在看到秦王微微变色后，才发觉这里发生了何等大事。他不禁有些窘迫：“君上……微臣……微臣来得不是时候。”

　　“无妨，你做的很对。这是非常之时，情报一刻也耽搁不得。”他此时注意到了只有张苍一人与一个侍从，便随口问道：“廷尉没有一起来吗？”

　　张苍在路上已对这个问题思忖许久，最终还是决定直接将李斯手书之信交于秦王：“廷尉他……有一封信交于君上。”

　　秦王接过卷轴，接缝处果然有那个人的印鉴。他展开卷轴，张苍紧张地注视着秦王的神色变化。

　　“当时……也是情势所迫……若廷尉不应允，恐怕无法说服郭开。”张苍尽量镇定地解释道，“臣当时亦无良策，请君上治罪。”他长跪而揖，决然请罪。

　　“你没有错。他……”秦王合上卷轴，一时找不到词汇，“他真是大胆。小高子！”

　　“在！”赵高迅速跑到嬴政跟前。

　　“备车！回书房！”

　　秦王在奔驰的马车中仍紧紧攥着那卷轴，卷轴末尾松开的部分露出两句话：

　　君上灭赵之日，勿以臣为念。

　　嬴政掀起马车前的帘幕，对赵高道：“回咸阳宫后，你将王绾、尉缭召来议事，寡人准备亲征。”

　　赵高吃了一惊，但想到刚才张苍传来廷尉的信简，心中有了几分了然，立马回复了正常的神色，道：“好，小高子回宫后马上就办。”

　　马车碾过积雪，飞驰在咸阳城外的驰道上。嬴政想起那个夜晚，他抱着似已昏迷的李斯来到偏房，细细吻过他的手腕，锁骨，嘴唇，眼睑。他在黎明来到前就逃走了，却再也忘不了那个夜晚的味道。  
　　

　　通古，我已经失去了很多机会，今后再不会犹豫了。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

注释：

①夏姬（前7世纪－前6世纪，春秋中期），春秋时代郑穆公之女，郑灵公之妹，母亲为少妃姚子，夏征舒、巫臣之女生母。夏姬姿色美艳，曾与多位诸侯、大夫私通，因而在若干历史事件中被视为关键性人物，号称“杀三夫一君一子，亡一国两卿”。初嫁子蛮，子蛮夭亡。后因嫁与陈国大夫夏御叔为妻，本人为姬姓，故称夏姬。夏姬曾先后嫁给陈国大夫夏御叔、楚国连尹襄佬，以及先后与陈灵公、陈国大夫孔宁、仪行父、襄佬子黑要私通，被视为儿子夏征舒杀灵公，孔、仪二人奔楚、楚师伐陈等事件的主要原因。后来经过申公巫臣的谋划，她托词归郑，申公巫臣送行，二人借机私奔晋国成婚。


	10. （八）忠奸

　　李斯自从被扣为人质后，就被软禁在邯郸一处隐蔽的两进小院落里。虽然时刻处在监视下只能无所事事，倒也难得清闲。开始的两三天，他在心中从头到尾默颂了一遍《荀子》，发现忘记的程度足以让老先生吹胡子瞪眼。后来，他开始琢磨起各种不同字形字体的写法优劣。虽然郭开由于显而易见的原因并没有提供笔墨，但是靠着小时候的经验，他便折了树枝在地上写写画画。再后来，他想起今年曾答应和李由李瞻一同在除夕夜迎社火，然而他是个不称职的父亲，也许要和往年一般食言了。最后，他干脆开始研究起院子里的梅树，为什么同样的品种，但左看右看就是没有兰池宫里梅花的感觉。

　　他想，我大概是开始想咸阳的那个人了。

　　十三年前，他随吕不韦至兰池宫赏梅，远远看见了那折梅轻嗅的少年。他在众人面前总像冰雪一般冷酷而完美，而他却有幸见识那冰封的心上唯一几道裂开的缺口，听见冰面下汹涌奔腾的波涛。

　　他见识过那几道裂口，在蕲年宫兵变的前夕，在他撤回逐客令接他回咸阳时，在韩非死去后他们共度的那个夏夜……

　　他强迫自己不能再接着想了。如果记忆是一个堆满各色物品的仓库，那仓库里有一个隔间，他现在万万不敢打开。那里的情景太美好，一定要在最艰难的时刻才能开启。

　　就这样过了旬日，在李斯开始思考如何制造一些事件让郭开现身时，郭开居然不请自来了。

　　“老夫最近听说廷尉好雅兴！”郭开挂着惯常的和善笑容向他打招呼，但今天他的笑容似乎格外明朗。

　　“托上卿的福，在下可难得有这么长的假期。”李斯半是嘲讽半是实话。他坐在案前，屋子中央的暖炉上煮着一壶茶。

　　“呵呵。”郭开走到暖炉另一侧坐下。“今天我们不喝茶，换上酒来！老夫该与足下庆贺一番。”说着身后的侍从果然开启一壶邯郸特产的丛台酒，屋内顿时酒香四溢。

　　“我不善饮酒，就以茶代酒吧。”

　　“原来廷尉还是信不过我。”郭开浅笑，举起酒杯一干而尽，亮了亮杯底。“无妨。廷尉小心些也是应该的。”

　　“上卿有何喜事？”

　　郭开捻了捻胡须，摇着脑袋得意地说道：“哼，老夫一直知道那个庞煖，这几个月来行踪诡秘，没安好心，果不其然，是在和旧部密谋举事废了老夫。可他没想到啊，”郭开又满上了一杯酒，“老夫的耳目早就在他们身边了。老夫略施小计，以赵王名义诳他回都城领中军与李牧两面夹击秦军。昨天，乱党已全数捕获。”郭开一干而尽，搓了搓手，满面红光。

　　李斯望着茶壶上盘旋升起的雾气，透着轻蔑淡淡笑道：“若是庞煖真领中军与李牧合为一处，倒是我秦国的一大隐患。看来，我真该恭贺上卿神机妙算，为秦王再除一大敌。”说着他提起茶壶倒了一杯，微微向郭开举杯意思了一下。

　　郭开似乎毫不在意，在酒兴下越谈越兴奋：“如今李牧的内应已除，是时候向他动手了。”说着他用手掌做了一个砍头的手势。

　　“敢问上卿如何谋划此事。”

　　“很简单。”郭开轻描淡写地说道：“我会告诉赵王李牧已暗中投降秦国，意图谋反，让赵王下令召李牧回国都议事，趁机擒拿即可。”

　　李斯不禁觉得这话从已和秦国勾结的郭开嘴里说出来煞是讽刺，他略带不屑道：“可李牧一世忠良，又有多年抵御匈奴的煌煌军功。赵王能凭上卿的一面之词相信他谋反？”

　　“哈哈，”郭开仿佛觉得李斯的话很有趣，他竖起手指指了指李斯，“廷尉虽然很多地方比老夫聪明，但有一点却不如老夫，那就是和赵王这样的昏君打交道。也难怪，秦王是明主，廷尉也只跟随过秦王。世上可不是人人都像你我或是秦王这么明白事理的。”

　　李斯抿了口茶，琢磨着郭开的话也不无道理。可是另一个问题却升上他的心头，于是他开口问道：“那就算赵王相信，李牧难道不会对突然召回的命令起疑？毕竟赵王对战事的毫不关心在贵国已经妇孺皆知了。”

　　“哎呀廷尉啊廷尉，”这次郭开放下酒杯，直接拿起茶壶替李斯满上杯子：“看来你也不了解李牧。就算他抗命，那我们可以治他一个抗旨之罪。但老夫告诉你，他一定会来的。”郭开卖了个关子，欣赏了会儿李斯困惑的表情才接着道：“因为，这是挽救赵国的唯一机会。”

　　李斯望着眼前的茶叶在茶杯中回旋往复，慢慢沉于杯底，许久没有说话。

　　“当然，足下的担心也不无道理。”郭开将他的思绪拉了回来。“若是足下不在这里，老夫之计有七成把握。现在足下在这里，老夫之计至少有了九成把握。”

　　“此话怎讲？”

　　“听闻足下在书法上颇有造诣，不知足下对模仿他人笔迹有几分自信？”

*************

　　郭开带领着一队侍卫，押送着人证物证在太监的指引下来到赵王宫后苑。远远便听到赵王迁和众女子淫荡的嬉笑呻吟声夹杂在一起。最近赵王迁发明了一种新游戏，让宫女嫔妃们在寒冬赤身裸体，披着兽皮戴着兽角，装作猎物躲藏在后苑树丛中，而赵王则扮作猎人，以包着香粉的纸箭射击“猎物”。被射中者则回到暖殿，满五人后赵王便与她们在暖殿交合。郭开恬不知耻地为赵王的新游戏取了个雅名：“新胡服骑射”。此时郭开通过太监的传报进入暖殿，赵王也丝毫不避讳，正在一身披豹皮的胡女身上上下其手。赵王依依不舍地挥手让胡女先退到一旁，胡女娇滴滴地埋怨了两句，退至屏风后。

　　“君上依旧是雄风抖擞啊，呵呵，老臣有好消息，也有坏消息。”郭开谄媚奉承道。

　　赵迁正在兴头，本不想见这个糟老头子，于是颇不耐烦地说道：“上卿有什么事就直说、快说，寡人正在兴头上呢。”他瞥了眼屏风后的美女：“寡人还得继续练习骑术，哈哈，媚儿说是不是？”屏后应声传出一阵娇笑。

　　郭开陪笑道：“老臣一定快说，快说。先说坏消息。”郭开停顿了一下，“大将军李牧串通秦国，意欲献地降秦！”

　　“什么！”赵迁气得拍了桌子，一桌子的瓶啊杯啊东倒西歪，砸碎在地。“这个李牧，不论是先王还是寡人，平日里也没亏待他吧！”

　　“君上息怒……息怒啊！”郭开忙跪下：“老臣得知这个消息，也是万分震惊和悲痛啊！”

　　“咦？不对。”赵迁突然转念一想，摸着下巴道：“李牧在先王时镇守匈奴屡建功勋，秦国大军进攻宜安、番吾时也未曾投降，反而大败秦军名将啊！怎么现在突然就投了秦国？你不是说现在战事并不吃紧吗？这人变得……也太快了……”

　　“哎呀，君上真是明察秋毫。”郭开顺着赵迁的疑惑说下去，“要不是人证物证俱在，老臣也难以相信。不过老臣又一想啊，李牧十多年前出使秦国，秦王对他也是另眼相看哪①！狡兔三窟，不是不可能的事。”郭开见赵王有些动容，嘴角露出个不易察觉的笑，接着编排：“老臣还听说，上次君上封了他武安君，他嫌封赏太小，秦王可是许诺投降后将赵国悉数给了他呢！”郭开假装悲痛地摇了摇头：“可见在巨大的诱惑面前，李牧也未能把持住啊……”

　　郭开端详赵王脸色渐趋愤怒，见时机成熟，便火上浇油道：“不过好消息是，老臣已掌握了重要证据，且有了降服李牧之法。来人！”他向堂下喝道：“带人证物证！”

　　郭开手下的侍卫片刻后拖上来一个五花大绑的下人，那人跪在阶下，战战兢兢不敢抬头。

　　“这是何人？”赵迁问郭开道。

　　“这是李牧幕府亲信，李牧命他向秦军递投降书！”

　　“可是这样？”赵迁摆出一副威严模样，厉声呵斥阶下囚犯。

　　“小……小人……也不知递的是投降信啊！李将军只是叫小人子时去信都东城外树林接头，小人冤枉！小人冤枉啊！”说完他伏地大哭。

　　侍卫早已将一卷竹简双手呈奉于赵王。

　　“牧受赵氏厚恩，本不当怀二心。然以今日事势论之：用赵国五郡之卒，当秦军百万之师，众寡不敌，海内所共见也。赵迁小子，荒淫乱政，自负其能，辄欲以卵敌石；兼之郭开擅作威福，无罪受刑，有功不赏。”赵迁读到此处，气得鼻孔一翕一张：“伏闻秦王诚心待物，虚怀纳士，牧愿率众归降，以图建功雪耻。泣血拜白，万勿见疑。”

　　赵迁气得浑身发抖，连接竹简的线全被扯断，竹片散落了一地。

　　“上卿郭开听令！”

　　“老臣在！”

　　“即日派人至井陉捉拿李牧！不得延误！”赵迁见郭开竟有迟疑之色，恼火道：“怎么了？上卿难道还怕了他？”

　　“不不不！”郭开忙摆手否认：“老臣是为君上着想啊！君上您想，李牧在军中多年，威信甚高，边军更是只知李牧，不知赵王。”郭开满意地发现赵迁听到此话，脸色更是涨红得猪肝一般，他接着道：“若现在公然抓捕，恐怕小则军心动荡，大则引发兵变，到时候秦人便会乘虚而入，对君上大大不利。”

　　“嗯……”赵迁被郭开的一片忠心感动了，点点头恳切地询问：“还是上卿深谋远虑。那上卿有何妙计？”

　　“君上当修书一封，召李牧入国都商议对秦战略，到时候秘密抓捕即可。”

　　“好，此计可行。那就全权交于上卿处理了。”赵迁终于松了口气，急不可耐地在郭开还未领命完毕时就转入屏风后，与胡女媚儿推推搡搡，胡天胡地去了。

　　宫门外，郭开看着拿了一袋金子的下人消失在巷尾，向身边的黑衣侍卫使了个眼色。

　　侍卫低声道：“主人放心。这个人自然会解决干净。”说罢风一般悄无声息地往巷尾去了。

******************

　　李牧在军帐内听着副将司马尚汇报后方粮草筹备情况，他踱来踱去，脸色很是严肃。他已经不年轻了，他的脸庞褪去了俊朗飘逸，增添了风霜磨砺后的坚毅。他的剑眉褪去了意气飞扬，增添了比一身铠甲还要沉重的忧郁。

　　“鉅鹿郡已筹粮一千石，月后运至。云中郡筹粮两千石，两月后运至。代郡筹粮一千石，月后运至。春平君从封邑筹粮三百石，尚无确切运送日期……邯郸方面说，还望大将军妥善筹措……”

　　“可以了。”李牧打断了他：“杯水车薪……杯水车薪！”李牧沉痛地拍击着桌案：“国之将亡，而赵国君臣竟如此漠不关心！”在阴山荒芜之地坚守十数年都不曾喊过苦的一代名将此时眼中也现出了不甘的泪光。

　　“大将军！”司马尚心痛地望着他，恨自己跟随将军多年，此时却不能替他减轻一丝忧愁，他只能再次拱手发誓：“不论邯郸是什么态度，我们边军飞骑誓死追随大将军！”

　　李牧慨叹一声，无奈地摆摆手，正当他要劝说司马尚时，帐前的亲卫兵突然来报：邯郸有加急王书送到！

　　李牧与司马尚对视了一眼，实在不知这是福是祸。

　　手持旌节的王使已踏入军帐，李牧与司马尚行军礼接旨。

　　“赵王令：传武安君即刻回国商议军事，共抗强秦。诸郡县须全力配合，不得有误。”

　　李牧双手接过王书，心中滋味很是复杂。他与王使寒暄了两句，请亲卫士兵领王使至偏帐歇息。

　　“大将军对这道王命如何看待？”司马尚等王使离去，迫不及待地问道。

　　李牧向前踱了几步，背对着司马尚，他的脸庞沉浸在帐幕的阴影中：“既然赵王有心全力抗秦，我自当遵王命回国向赵王陈明军事，最大程度上争取邯郸的支持。”

　　“可是将军，”司马尚忧心忡忡地说道：“赵王听信郭开这个小人的谗言，整日在行宫寻欢作乐，如今怎会突然有心商议军事？末将只怕……只怕这是郭开之计！”

　　“你的忧虑我不是不知道……“正当李牧要再作解释，亲卫兵突然又冲进营帐，这次他的脸上有些按捺不住的激动：“大将军，庞将军的密使……”

　　“快请！”李牧站起身，神色期待地抬手请道。

　　从帐外进来一个一身短打的精瘦汉子，在寒冬腊月里竟大汗淋漓，显然是骑马全速赶到。他从胸口贴身处拿出一卷密封绢帛，向李牧拜道：“小人送来庞将军密信，请大将军亲启。”

　　庞煖三个月前与李牧约定，由他在邯郸活动，争取朝中元老和中军的支持，李牧负责在井陉口抵挡住秦军。一旦国都情势扭转，则互通消息，共同举事。

　　庞煖离去后第一个月内还传过一封信，说是已联系上了几位中军的老将。此后便没了音信。此时再次联系，不得不说给了生死绝境中的李牧和赵军一根救命稻草般的希望。

　　李牧拆开绢帛，庞煖熟悉的苍劲字体映入眼帘：“煖已联合旧部及诸公子十三人，议事之日与君共谏赵王，杀郭开奸佞，力主抗秦。”

　　“这……这真的是太好了！”司马尚不禁激动起来，庞煖之信如漫漫黑夜中唯一的火把，照亮了漆黑绝望的局势。

　　“等等。”李牧反倒谨慎起来，他走近信使严肃地问道：“我与庞将军相交多年，他身边的心腹我都认识，但我却不认识你。如此重大事件，为何派你前来？”

　　信使毫不变色回道：“回将军，庞将军身边的得力心腹都在与春平君及中军旧部筹划大事，庞将军还算看得起小人办事牢靠，就派小人来了。”

　　李牧这一问，让司马尚也摆脱了刚才一时的激动，他接着问道：“请问举事当日如何对付郭开在王宫的人马？”

　　信使道：“庞将军自有安排，小人尚且无从得知。大将军！”信使的眼中充满了恳切和乞求，“赵王终于传召大将军，这是天赐良机！若大将军和庞将军能合力说服赵王，这是天不亡赵啊！”说完便要跪下磕头。

　　李牧忙扶起他：“壮士请起。赵国之存亡，乃牧夙夜之所忧。且容我与副将交接行营事务，请壮士先至偏帐歇息。”

　　精瘦汉子离开中军帐后，李牧再一次展开那绢帛，摩挲端详着一个个熟悉的字迹，它们像雷雷军鼓敲击在他的心头，振奋着他的雄心壮志。

　　司马尚凑过来问道：“今天这两位信使确实都有疑点，可是……唉！”他叹了口气，再不言语。

　　“我知道，我知道。”李牧合上卷轴，望着帐外呼啸的西风卷起砂石和尘土。“可这确实是庞将军的亲笔。而且……”李牧闭上眼，吐出的每一个字都似乎有千钧之重：“这是挽救赵国的唯一机会。”

　　“将军！”李牧睁开眼，发现司马尚已经跪在面前，他抬头望着李牧，这个一向不善表达感情的塞北汉子眼中盈满了泪水：“请让末将随将军一同前去！末将与大将军共生死！”

　　“不，你留在军中，随时备战！”李牧严厉而坚定地命令道，他见司马尚仍要辩驳，便重重拍了拍他的肩膀，一时也抑制不住感情的冲动，热泪盈眶道：“即使……即使我遭遇不测，你也要挺住！我们要让秦狗们知道，我们赵人，不是输在战场上！”

　　司马尚握紧了他的手，他们对视着，已不需要再多的言语。

　　李牧带着三五骑随王使上路了，他风雪中的背影像一只阴山的野狼，在司马尚的瞳孔中越来越小，越来越小。

　　李牧暗暗握了握自己袖中的假肢。他因多年守卫塞北，患上了繓病，手臂无法伸直。多年前有一自称公输班传人的巧匠见李牧颇受残肢困扰，于是自愿为他打造了一只巧夺天工的假肢。当他将假肢赠予李牧时，又悄悄告诉他，这假肢还有一隐秘机关……

***********

　　两日前，邯郸城一秘密院落中。

　　李斯身边堆着小山般的竹简，他拿起几卷，仔细观察后用笔做了些圈点，又将另外大多数竹简推到一旁。

　　“难为上卿找来这么多书函奏章，其实用不了这么些。”李斯一边下笔一边对郭开说道。

　　“呵呵，看来廷尉颇有信心啊。”郭开在一旁看着李斯运笔，突然看得也有几分失神。

　　这时，李斯已经按李牧和庞煖的笔迹写好了两封密信，他头也不抬地递给郭开，“上卿觉得如何？”

　　郭开神秘地笑了笑，对门口的侍卫道：“把人带上来！”

　　一个满身鞭痕的汉子被拖了上来，嘴里仍骂骂咧咧：“猪狗不如的郭开！老子死了也要扒了你的皮！”

　　郭开冷笑一声，什么也没说，只是将李斯刚才写好的绢帛掷于汉子面前的地上。

　　那汉子凑近看了看，眼中先是疑惑，接着是不可置信，最后脸色一阵红一阵白，他瞪着眼摇头道：“不……不可能……庞将军不可能做出这样陷害至友的事……你们……你们到底对他做了什么惨无人道的事情！”最后一句他完全是吼出来的，声音几乎震得案上茶杯都在颤抖。当他还没有骂出下一句时，旁边的两个侍卫已经用木炭堵进他的嘴里并拖了下去，院落里只剩下惨叫的余音与一路可怖的血迹。

　　“看来在下的雕虫小技还有点用处。”李斯倒了杯茶，慢慢喝着。

　　郭开玩味地看着他笑道：“何止有点用处，简直出神入化……出神入化。”

　　郭开见李斯并不搭话，凑近他颇具深意地低声道：“不知为什么，老夫有感觉，足下心中对老夫甚是不屑，对李牧倒是颇有好感。”

　　李斯抬起头，嘴角勾起一个无懈可击的微笑：“上卿是秦王的朋友，便是在下的朋友；李牧是秦王的敌人，便是在下的敌人。您只需要明白这一点。”

　　郭开抚掌大笑：“哈哈，廷尉果然机智善辩！不过，廷尉不愿对老夫说真心话，老夫却愿意对廷尉说真心话。”

　　“廷尉觉得，老夫是奸邪小人，李牧是忠臣义士。那么敢问足下，李牧是忠臣，却对老夫束手无策，不能救国于危亡之际；老夫是奸臣，廷尉却与我联手陷害忠良，为换取两国永久的太平。”郭开的脸色突然少有的严肃起来：“哼，老夫若非生于这末世，以老夫之才，亦当辅佐赵王惩奸扬善，奋发图强！这世上本没有绝对的忠奸，真忠臣，也不过追逐权利，压下奸臣。在这点上大忠和大奸没什么区别吧？”他直直瞪着李斯厉声问道。

　　李斯并不逃避他的眼神，与他对视了良久，却没有给他答案。最后郭开略显窘迫的找了个台阶下，结束了屋内尴尬的气氛。

*************  
　　  
　　公元前208年，项羽义军兵临三川郡，直逼咸阳。

　　李斯与张苍对坐在屋子中央的火炉前，炉上煮着一壶茶，白色的蒸汽回旋往复地升高，消逝。

　　“你今天，必须离开咸阳！”李斯的声音不大，却有着不容抗拒的威严，“通关文书上，有我的相印。你出了函谷关后，立刻藏起来，明白了吗？②”

　　张苍动了动嘴唇，似乎要说什么。这时，一个家仆进屋在李斯耳边低语了两句。

　　李斯突然起身将张苍一把推进屋子的夹壁内：“快躲起来！”

　　片刻后，一个衣着浮华的宦官走进屋内，他浮夸而不怀好意地笑着：“丞相，郎中令让小人来告诉您，今日陛下得闲，在甘泉宫召您议事。”

　　李斯直视着郎中丞的眼睛，他的眼中平静似水，却让郎中丞感到无形的威压。

　　“那请您告诉郎中令，在下半个时辰后就到。”

　　宦官不想再面对李斯那样的眼神，匆匆离去了。随后张苍从夹壁中出来。

　　“我们刚才说到，你今天必须离开……”

　　“丞相！”张苍难得激动地提高了声音：“赵高让你进宫劝谏陛下，这其中必然有诈啊！”

　　“我知道。”李斯为他倒了杯茶，波澜不惊的语气让张苍辨不出悲喜：“历史总在重演，这是多么讽刺。二十年前，有人明知是陷阱却往里跳，而现在的我却在犯同样的错误。”

　　张苍不明白他在说什么，也永远没有机会明白了。

　　但是他之后的那句话，张苍在逃亡后的无数个漆黑孤独的夜晚想起，只觉字字滴血：

　　“因为，这是挽救帝国的唯一机会啊。”

 

————————————————

注释：  
①《史记·卷六·秦始皇本纪》：赵王使其相李牧来约盟，故归其质子。  
②张苍在二世时获罪，但顺利逃回老家隐蔽了起来，于是作者就脑洞发散了一下。


	11. （九）代价

　　李牧踏过道道城门，越过重重楼阙。

　　他前脚刚到都城，连家人都未见，就接到了赵王立刻入宫议事的急召。

　　就在他要通过赵王宫第二道东门时，春平君已立在门外等候了。他一见李牧，立马满脸堆笑弓腰作揖：“大将军快请，快请。”他见李牧的神色并没有丝毫缓和，只得有些发窘地解释道：“之前封邑的粮草，都怪在下督办不力，对将军多有得罪，可在下也有难处啊……”

　　李牧语气冰冷地打断了他：“庞煖将军何在？”

　　“哎，都到啦，都到齐啦！”春平君一脸坦然，似乎在叙述一件显而易见的事：“大伙儿都等着大将军到，给赵王好好讲讲前线将士食风饮露，马革裹尸的抗秦决心。您不知道，赵王这几日沐浴斋戒，祭祀宗庙，可是深刻痛悔先前的玩物丧志……”

　　李牧狠狠瞪了他一眼，春平君十分没趣，便闭上了嘴巴，但他转而对李牧带来的三五个塞北亲卫骑兵冷笑道：“君上只请了大将军一人，还请各位在宫门外等候。”

　　亲卫兵们原本就看不惯春平君等纨绔子弟的做派，便要对他颐指气使的态度发作。李牧略一沉吟，抬手阻止他们道：“带甲之士入内宫，对君上不敬。你们暂且退下吧。”

　　李牧随春平君走过通向议事正殿的甬道。天空被高高的石墙遮挡，只剩下一条狭窄的线。他心中不详的预感越来越强烈。也罢，也罢。他心想道。自从决定回国都的那一刻，他已经做好了以身殉国的准备。若是赵王真心有意痛改前非，全力抗秦，那自然是目前局势再好不过的发展。若这一切只是郭开等人的阴谋，那么我就宁愿承担恶名，挟持赵王逼宫请旨。或者，至少与那郭开奸贼同归于尽。

　　他如此想着，又暗暗用藏在袖子里的左手摸了摸右臂假肢上的机关。

　　李牧终于来到最后一道门前。门前的侍卫毫无表情地躬身行礼道：“请大将军解剑面君。”

　　旁边春平君的额上渗出些细密的汗珠。李牧二话不说，解下腰间宝剑，递给侍卫。

　　李牧终于来到大殿，大殿内竟空无一人，只有暗红色的帷幕层层叠叠，随风微微摇动，似乎隐藏着可怕的秘密。李牧见此情景，心下了然。

　　“郭开狗贼！不敢出来见我吗！”李牧镇定自若，浑厚威严的声音回响在大殿之上。

　　王座后的帷幕间逐渐裂开了一道口子，郭开从那裂口里出现了。

　　“武安君，别来无恙。”

　　“你把赵王藏在了哪里？”李牧质问道。

　　“君上根本不屑于见一个串通敌国的反贼。”郭开仍然笑着，却比哭更难看：“你勾结庞煖，意欲政变，置君上于何地，置赵国于何地！”

　　李牧仰天大笑，笑声悲怆而可怖：“无耻小人。君上早就被你控制了，真正早与秦国串通一气的是你吧！”他步步逼近，眼中红得像燃烧的火焰：“庞煖将军和旧部应该也已经被你害死了，我今天就要看看，你到底长了颗什么心！”说完他突然向前一大步，扣动机关，准备掏出假肢内隐藏的短匕首刺向郭开的胸膛，可是不知为何，不仅机关契合处失灵无法扳动，就连整个假肢都不受控制。

　　几乎同一时间，郭开摔杯为号，两侧的帷幕内涌出百余名刀斧手，将李牧层层围住！

　　失败了，计划失败了！差之毫厘，失之千里。懊恼和愤恨充斥着李牧的胸膛，他仍然想不通，为何在今天这个节骨眼上假肢的机关竟然失灵。

　　郭开笑得更加得意了，他对身侧的帘幕道：“先生果然神机妙算，在阶上遍铺磁石②。若不是留了这一手，今日老夫的性命还难说呢。”

　　说完他拂袖而起，转身向李牧厉声斥道：“面见君上竟私自携带凶器，武安君好大的胆子！”他对刀斧手们下令：“收了他的凶器，把他给我拿下！”

　　李牧大喝一声，如雄狮般怒目圆睁，气势宛如泰山之将崩。四周的刀斧手们一拥而上，李牧手持匕首左右开弓，竟也砍伤几人，然而情势毕竟是寡不敌众，片刻后即被拿下。就在此时，帘后突然传出一个同样有震慑力的声音：

　　“住手！秦王并不想杀死李牧。”

**************

　　李牧和郭开都愣住了。郭开毕竟经历过各种场面，迅速回过神来，他挥手让刀斧手们停下，慢条斯理地冷笑道：

　　“先生这唱的又是哪一出？”

　　帘后的阴影内走出一个身着白色常服的男子，他的语气很平静，却暗藏锋芒：“李牧世之良将，若能弃暗投明，为秦国所用，必能助吾王一统海内，此亦吾王之所愿也。”

　　郭开扬了扬眉毛：“这真的是秦王的意思？”

　　“正是。”白衣人不容置疑地回答道：“还是说，上卿认为自己比在下更了解秦王的意思？”

　　郭开不以为然地说：“既然先生自恃辩才无双，那老夫今天就坐观先生如何施展了。”说着，他转身坐回主座，颇为悠闲地啜起一杯酒来。

　　白衣人心想：我既能说动郑国③，也不一定说不动你。他向李牧庄重行礼道：“愿将军屈尊，听在下一言。”

　　李牧颇感兴趣地审视着面前的不速之客，就地坐下冷笑道：“先生是秦王派来的人？”

　　“是。”

　　“先生与郭开策划了除去我的阴谋，或者说，先生才是实际意义上的主谋？”

　　“可以这么说。”

　　“呵呵，”李牧半是不屑半是无奈地苦笑了两声，“哼，感谢先生坦然相告，让李牧却也死得明白！”

　　“将军恨我也是应该的。”

　　“不，先生小看我了。”李牧扬起头道：“我不恨你。各为其主，先生做得并没有错。”李牧冷冷道。

　　“也许以后就共为一主了。”白衣人意味深长地凝视着李牧。

　　“先生，我和郭开一点都不一样。”李牧语气严肃而轻蔑地反击道：“先生给了郭开什么？黄金？美人？官爵？先生，我可以明确地告诉你，这些对我都没有任何诱惑。”

　　“我明白。将军连死都不怕，又怎会在意身外之物。这也是秦王敬重将军的原因。”白衣人似乎早已知道李牧的回答。

　　李牧扬了扬眉毛问道：“那先生何以说我？”

　　白衣人目光郑重地直视着李牧，李牧想，他的眼睛其实很好看，因为里面似乎蕴藏着深不见底的情感与内涵。

　　“在下一路入赵，民生维艰，疮痍满目。将军曾看到路边累累堆砌而无人掩埋的白骨吗？将军曾听到刚降生便被抛弃的婴儿的哭声吗？将军曾感到千万家庭对亲人逝去撕心裂肺的悲痛吗？将军在雁门素有厚待军民、谋勇双全之名，难道不知最大的仁义，就是早日结束这持续四五百年的乱世，使天下重归太平；难道不懂最大的谋略，就是辅佐百年不遇的明君一统江山，奠定前所未有之基业？在下肺腑之言，望将军明察。”说完他真诚地再次行礼。

　　李牧收敛了脸色，语气中亦增添了几分敬重：“先生说得很精彩，也很诚恳。先生追求的，是一个和平的天下——”他看见白衣人眼中现出肯定的神色，突然调转话锋问道：“那敢问先生，是秦王的天下，还是天下人的天下？”

　　白衣人沉吟了片刻后答道：“秦王受命于天，秦王的天下即是天下人的天下。”他看着李牧，淡淡一笑：“不过，我知道这不是将军想听的答案。”

　　白衣人正色道：“三百年来，大国恃强凌弱，兼并疆土，周室衰微，已是不可扭转的趋势。天下需要的是霸主，以铁血手腕富国强兵，以雷霆之势扫清六合。因此，孝公用商君之法：废封建，从此无世卿世禄，出身最贫贱的人也可以通过军功位至上卿；废井田，从此无祖传封邑，勤劳耕作的人可以买卖土地获得财富；明赏罚，人民勇于公战，怯于私斗，从此道不拾遗，乡邑大治。如今，秦王奋六世之余烈，立志将秦制推行天下，使四海之内百姓有安身立命之所。所以在下说，秦王是天意所属，民心所向，秦王之天下，亦是天下人之天下。”

　　李牧自始至终耐心聆听着。白衣人慷慨激昂的发言结束后，他并没有显出赞同或反对的神色，只是不着边际地问了一句：“先生知道阴山草原最美的是什么吗？”

　　白衣人心中自有千万条反驳李牧质疑的论点，只是完全没有想到李牧会有此一问，他只能如实答道：“在下从未去过塞北，所以并不知道。”

　　李牧笑了，他刚毅的脸上浮现出缅怀的温柔神色：“是风。草原一望无际，你可以无拘无束的纵马奔驰。草原上的风不同于城市里的风，山谷里的风，或是湖面上的风。那风一旦吹起来，便席卷万里，掀起绵延不绝的绿色巨浪，连天地也赞叹它骄傲、狂暴和不羁的灵魂。那是最迅猛的风，也是最舒适的风，因为那是自由的风。”

　　白衣人心中暗暗叹息，他隐约明白了什么。

　　“我镇守边郡几十年，未尝败绩，并非像世人称赞的那样因为我的智勇双全。边郡的军民，离国都遥远，他们需要靠自己的力量来保卫家园。然而，他们也无需忍受繁冗的法令和苛刻的官僚，若是政策苛严，更可以牵起牛马到草原别处建立部落。边军骑士们，就如同草原上的浩荡长风，他们骁勇善战、视死如归，不是为了军功奖赏，而是出于对共同家园和幸福的保护与信念！”

　　此时听众与演说者调换了位置，变成白衣人一语不发地听着了。李牧站了起来，语调也越来越掷地有声：“秦法奖励耕战，但也几乎堵死了百姓们其他的所有出路；秦法什五连坐，但也将所有人民变成了国君的密探和特务；秦法严明苛刻，使整个国家成为了最大的军营和监狱。这样的天下太平，不是李牧所追求的！也许秦王行法治，是为了救世，那么先生又如何保证，下一位秦王也是为了天下？先生又如何知道，这样的统一，不是将天下拖入另一个深渊？”

　　“可是将军！”白衣人同样站了起来，眼睛在同一平面上与他对视着：“泱泱华夏，地广物博，不是草原上星罗棋布的部落！在下的老师，老师的老师，探寻了几百年，争论了几百年，秦的制度是唯一的办法。世上本没有完美的事，变革也总需付出代价！”

　　李牧沉默了片刻，目光炯炯地逼视着对方：“这代价很大啊。先生也许是站着说话不腰疼，如果这代价包括了先生自己，和先生最亲爱的家人、朋友，先生也愿意付出这样的代价吗？”

　　白衣人眼中闪过一丝痛苦和犹疑，但他随后坚定地低声回答了两个字：“愿意。”

　　李牧偏过头颇具玩味地看着他：“当真？”

　　白衣人并没有回答，但他也始终没有躲避李牧的眼神。

　　最后，李牧轻笑了一声道：“那先生可真是个自私而狠心的人。”

　　白衣人却不退让：“我本来就不是个好人。我认为付出这样的代价是值得的，犹如将军不会同意我的劝降，而愿意为自己的理想付出代价。”

　　李牧摇着头笑了，从进入大殿以来他第一次笑得如此畅快，犹如他口中草原上的风：“先生虽与我道不相同，但无愧于知我者也。有趣的是，这里有满殿的赵国人，但我却想把后事托付于你，我的敌人。”

　　他抽出匕首，脸色平静而释然：“吾计不成，天意也。我死后，请挖出我的双眼，将它们置于邯郸城楼上。先生，您也许可以活到天下统一的那一天。李牧也想看看，秦，能不能为这片土地带来幸福！”

　　说完，他将匕首含在口中。因为右臂患有繓病而无法伸直，他一头向柱子撞去，匕首贯穿了他的脖颈，滚烫的血液喷涌如柱，染红了白衣人整件衣服的正面。④

　　“都愣着干什么！没用的东西！”郭开第一个回过神来，怒斥众武士。

　　还没等众武士上前，白衣人一把拔出李牧口中的匕首，大喝道：“谁敢过来！”

　　“廷尉，你又想干什么？你……把匕首放下！”

　　李斯将匕首对着自己：“上卿，我答应了李将军，那就不能食言。”

　　郭开一甩袖子：“你……你真是折腾！随你的便吧！”

　　李斯在李牧的尸体旁弯下腰，李牧的眼睛仍然大大的睁着，仿佛渴望着再看一眼这片他深爱的土地。

　　李斯不再犹豫，他一刀扎下去，挖出了两只血淋淋的眼珠。

**************

　　李斯捧着盛有李牧双眼的木匣来到邯郸北城楼上，郭开和侍卫们紧紧跟在他身后。

　　他绕着城楼走了一圈，有一处视野开阔，可以望见城西的紫山山峰。他停下脚步，将木匣放在瞭望孔中，又搬起几块砖放在四周将木匣固定住。安置得差不多稳妥了，他暗自想道：将军，斯选的这个地方，你可还满意？

　　他想起小时候父亲刚死那会儿，他不愿相信父亲永远离开了，于是到处问大人：人死了以后会怎样？后来有个讨饭的疯婆子不嫌他烦，对他说了很久很久。她说，人死了以后啊，都会变成天上的星星，一直看着我们呢，我的三个儿子，他们每天晚上都看着我呢。

　　他望着明朗的星空，想起儿时的故事：今夜，天空中会多出一颗星星，永远照耀着燕赵大地。如果另一个世界有高悬明亮的星空，那一定也有黑暗不见底的深渊。像我这样的人，死后是一定会去那里的吧。

　　可就像君上说的那样：要做大事，做前所未有的事，就不能怕错误，不能怕骂名！如果那个世界也有法庭，请公正审判我的功劳与罪行。

　　他步履蹒跚地走下邯郸城楼，仿佛听见这个属于英雄的时代悲壮悠长的尾音。这个时代有他的老师荀子，他的师兄韩非，还有最后一位战神李牧。今后时代的主宰者，到底会是代表着英雄和贵族的虎与豹，还是崇尚利欲和权欲的狼与羊？

　　在李斯将要踏上通向被软禁的小院的马车时，他突然转身叫住郭开：“上卿。”

　　郭开停下脚步，转身疑惑地望着他。

　　李斯缓缓说道：“那天上卿的问题，在下今日给您一个答案：您与李牧的区别在于，您没有信仰。上卿所信，无非是生杀予夺的快感，而李牧心怀天下人的福祉，这之间就是大忠与大奸的天壤之别！”

　　他望着郭开不知是恼火还是厌烦的神色，脸上现出那个惯常的平静如水的笑容，一字一顿道：“斯没有李将军那么高尚，但斯此生所求，尚有一天下一统。”

　　说完，他踏上了马车。

**************

　　划时代的变革需要巨大而残酷的代价，甚至几代人的血泪为天地献祭。他一直这么认为，在他将毒酒端给最敬爱的师兄时，在他陷害惺惺相惜的敌方大将时，在他废封建行郡县时，在他焚诗书禁私学时。

　　公元前212年夏，天气很闷热，池塘边的知了吵闹个不停。长公子扶苏怒气冲冲地冲进丞相书房。

　　“我的奏折，丞相压下了？”  
　　  
　　李斯拉着扶苏的手让他坐下，为他端了杯凉茶道：“长公子先坐，臣确是想与你说说这件事。”

　　“臣不明白，为何长公子自协理监国以来，就处处与皇上过不去？如今这朝堂与天下，赞成的、反对的，无心的、有心的，都看着长公子。你为方士们求情，就是在谴责你父皇残暴不仁；你要大赦骊山刑徒，就是在批判秦法刻薄寡恩；你要废除焚书令，就是在公开支持封建复辟。你忘了，你的父皇也是一个人。这是他毕生的心血和事业。你认为他愿意看着帝国重新分裂吗？”

　　扶苏重重地放下茶杯，瓷器发出“哐”的一声清响：“可那是四百六十七条人命！”

　　李斯望着泼了一片的茶水，亦肃然正色道：“王命既出，驷马难追。这没有回旋的余地。”

　　扶苏没有再说什么，只是紧紧盯着眼前的杯子。屋内盛夏时节燥热的空气突然变得像冰窖一样冷。

　　半晌后，扶苏开口了：“十六年前，丞相曾经点评过扶苏的一幅画，丞相还记得吗？”

　　李斯心中怅然，他答道：“臣记得。”

　　扶苏眼中闪着模糊的光，他的声音因强烈而压抑着的感情有些颤抖：“丞相说，长公子下笔处，自有无限真情。我一直以为，丞相是个有感情的人……”

　　李斯的脸在窗棂的阴影中看不真切，他沉默了许久，最终叹口气道：“长公子何不读一读《韩子》？‘正明法，陈严刑，将以救群生之乱，去天下之祸，使强不陵弱，众不暴寡，耆老得遂，幼孤得长，边境不侵，此亦功之至厚者也。愚人不知，顾以为暴。’⑤长公子有仁爱之心，却也要讲究策略和方法……”

　　扶苏背着手站起身，冷笑着打断了他：“不要搬出这一套救天下的说辞。父皇与丞相的所作所为，只怕是为了保住自己的权利和地位吧！”

　　李斯此刻心中突然有股倔强劲翻涌上来，仿佛回到了当年在兰陵与孙师兄争论的草堂，他亦起身厉声驳斥道：“是又怎样！长公子认为臣如何，暂且不提，就说你父皇，也不愿意失去这一切！长公子生来，就有万人之上的地位，你可能体会你父皇得到它的艰辛！他弱冠前登基，每日与大他几十岁的权臣周旋，唯恐说错了话，断错了事，一不小心就可能葬送整个家族！他亲政前五年，宵衣旰食，除了新年和仲秋，从不敢休憩一天！他建立起这样的天下，又付出了多少努力和代价！他现在，只是想在自己尚能稳住大局时尽量多除去一些隐患，以后……”，他本想说‘以后将这天下交给你时’，但话到嘴边最终吞了下去，只是道：“以后更稳妥些。”

　　扶苏定定地望着他，这目光让李斯有些不安的预感，他点头轻笑了一声：“是，也许我不能完全体会你们为了这权利到底付出过什么，我也不能理解你们口中的策略方法。可是扶苏心中——”他扬起头，抬高了音量：“扶苏心中，有些底线永远不能越过！”

　　说完，他一甩袖子，转身要走。

　　李斯有些紧张，自悔失言，急追至门边问道：“长公子，你要去哪里？”

　　扶苏对他露出一个比寒冰更冷的眼神，那眼神像极了嬴政，只是嬴政从未对他亮出过这致命的武器。

　　“我去哪里，不是丞相该过问的。”

　　始皇三十五年，皇长子扶苏谏曰：“天下初定，远方黔首未集，诸生皆诵法孔子，今上皆重法绳之，臣恐天下不安。唯上察之。”始皇怒，使扶苏北监蒙恬于上郡。⑥

 

————————————  
注释：  
①李牧有假肢的事见于《战国策·卷七·秦策五·文信侯出走》：韩仓果恶之，王使人代。武安君至，使韩仓数之曰：“将军战胜，王觞将军，将军为寿于前而捍匕首，当死。”武安君曰：“繓病钩，身大臂短，不能及地，起居不敬，恐惧死罪于前，故使工人为木材以接手。上若不信，请以出示。”出之袖中，以示韩仓，状如振栶，缠之以布。  
②其实天然磁石应该达不到这个效果的（⊙﹏⊙）ｂ原谅一下作者忽视物理规律吧，作者只是觉得这样写……哎……比较有意思  
③战国时代末年韩国人，著名的水利工程师，为秦筑渠三百余里，号称“郑国渠”。原本是韩国派来秦国的间谍，这里作者脑洞郑国被捕后由李斯说服了他投降秦国。  
④《战国策·卷七·秦策五·文信侯出走》：武安君……右举剑将自诛，臂短不能及，衔剑征之于柱以自刺。  
⑤《韩非子·jian劫弑臣》：明正法令，设置严刑，用来解救百姓的祸乱，消除天下的灾难，使强不欺弱，众不侵寡，老年人们得享天年，幼子孤儿得以成长，边境不受侵犯，这也是最重大的功绩啊！愚蠢的人不懂这些，反而看作残暴。  
⑥《史记·秦始皇本纪》始皇的大儿子扶苏进谏说：“天下刚刚平定，远方百姓还没有归附，儒生们都诵读诗书，效法孔子，现在皇上一律用重法制裁他们，我担心天下将会不安定，希望皇上明察。”始皇听了很生气，就派扶苏到北方上郡去监督蒙恬的军队。


	12. （十）国殇

　　几日后，李牧被诛，赵王换赵葱、颜聚为将的消息传入秦营。王翦立刻召开了誓师大会，表示现在时机已经成熟，当求一战消灭赵军主力，长驱直入！已经修整多时的秦军将士人人摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试。王贲更是在会上力求攻打头阵。王翦内心也按捺不住长期等待后的激动：廷尉，老夫也要让你见识一下老夫的能耐！

　　就在誓师大会一日后，秦军迎来了另一个更出乎意料和振奋士气的消息：秦王嬴政要亲征赵国，三日后即至井陉口！

　　对于嬴政坚持亲征赵国，各方有不同的说法。秦军皆感奋于秦王亲冒矢石，与士卒共生死；山东各国皆言秦王睚眦必报，必是要在赵国大开杀戒。赵高却知道，当秦王收到廷尉信简的那天起，便日夜筹划亲征之事。

　　嬴政来到军营后，立即会见了王翦。王翦想到自己先前对李斯之计多有不屑，便主动向秦王称赞廷尉敢于用险用奇。嬴政却肃然拱手道：“此计虽成，但也有侥幸。大将军稳扎稳打，方是打大仗的智慧！灭赵战法，还望大将军赐教。”王翦心中不禁对秦王的胸襟又佩服了几分。他将自己深思熟虑多日的战略详细禀报秦王：“南北两路大军同时猛攻，杨端和南军合围邯郸，李信进逼信都和柏人行宫。如此，赵国一定派井陉山赵军出动，或救邯郸，或救信都。到时候老臣率西路前锋越过关隘追击赵军，君上指挥中军坐镇其后。三路秦军，切断邯郸、柏人、信都间的联系，犹如将赵国拦腰斩断。消灭赵国指日可待！”嬴政大力赞许了王翦的战略，秦军全面进入战前状态，如同拉至极限的弓，千钧之力不得不发。

　　而赵军方面，李牧下落不明、司马尚被降职的消息使得全军军心散乱。新上任的指挥官赵葱和颜聚更因怯战主动放弃了关口的几处险要。司马尚虽心中痛骂蠢货误国，却也无能为力。秦将王翦得此情报，更是大呼天助我也。

**************

　　太行山如银蛇蜡象般巍然屹立于天地间，呼啸的西风扬起遮天蔽日的旌旗。井陉口前，三十万秦国精锐黑压压如扇形聚集在关口，犹如无法阻挡的洪水猛兽要瞬间吞噬淹没这个狭小的缺口。

　　嬴政策马飞驰，略过两翼铁骑，弓兵方阵和重甲步兵，伴随着潮水般的呼喝声登上高高的云梯，他举目四顾，猛然拔出出征前新铸的宝剑，剑锋在阳光下折射出耀眼的光圈。他心中一股顶天立地的豪情油然而生：天子之剑，上决浮云，下绝地纪。此剑一用，匡诸侯，天下服矣！

　　嬴政响亮而豪迈的声音回响在山谷天地间：“大秦勇士们，决战就在今日！凡灭赵中立功者，功加一等！”

　　“吾王万岁！万岁！”

　　伴着响彻天地的军鼓与呐喊声，在冰雪覆盖的山谷间，秦军攻势如惊天动地的巨雷般扑向赵军。

　　“大……大将军……秦……秦国人打来了……而且那个……”一个赵军侦察兵连滚带爬地跑回一直不敢去瞭望台观望的赵葱和颜聚面前，战战兢兢汇报道。

　　“那个什么？快说！”颜聚催促道。

　　“那……那个……传说吃人的秦王……他他……他真的来了！”

　　赵葱世家子弟，哪里见过这样的架势，已经双腿发软，颜聚好不容易支撑着他才没有跌倒。

　　这时，已被免去副将之职的司马尚顾不得越职，愤然上前，一把揪住侦察兵的领口：“几路兵力，什么方向！”

　　“四……四面八方……都朝我来！”

　　司马尚一把将侦察兵重重摔在地上，他在赵葱和颜聚面前单膝跪下：“大将军，副将军，请准尚出关迎敌！”

　　赵葱和颜聚求之不得，立刻拿起令箭：“司马将军忠心为国，勇气可嘉，全权指挥大军迎敌！”赵葱摔下令箭，脱力地倒在了地上。

　　司马尚先是以极快速度集结起了李牧属下的边军铁骑。铁甲森寒，刀枪晃晃，其他一些零星的赵军见此军容亦被感染，越来越多地聚集于司马尚旗下。

　　司马尚深情地凝视着前排每一个士兵的面孔，恨不得将他们一个个刻在自己的脑海里，烙在自己的心头上。

　　“诸位！你们，都是赵国的热血好汉！”司马尚激动地大喊，悲壮的声音在寒风中破裂而沙哑：“李将军至今生死不明。他走之前对我说，要我们挺住！”司马尚的泪水划过脸庞，在严寒中几乎冻结成冰：“要让秦狗们知道，我们赵人，不是输在战场上！”

　　他话音刚落，不知谁喊了一声：“为赵军荣誉而战！为李将军而战！”

　　刹那间，赵军的呼喊声亦排山倒海般地回响：“为赵军荣誉而战！为李将军而战！”

　　赵军的最后一场护国大战，悲壮而惨烈地展开了。

　　司马尚的部队很快被秦军包围，如黑色大海中的一个小岛。不多久后，这个小岛越来越小，成了一叶在巨浪中苦苦支撑的扁舟。再后来，它成了一片飞旋飘荡的落叶，直至被黑色海水吞没，连一根骨头都没有剩下。

　　司马尚的势单力薄再加上赵葱与颜聚的退缩，使赵军终于失去了最后的机会。秦军终于攻破井陉口，长驱直入进入赵国腹地。

 

　　郭开在秦军逼近邯郸前，就将赵王迁，太后与李斯转移至赵王宫中一间密室严加看守，以防嬴政违背诺言，兔死狗烹。秦军风卷残云，不到两个月便攻入邯郸。嬴政在二十三年后终于重新回到了这个令他五味杂陈的古都，只不过这次，他不再是街头被人追杀的弃儿，而是这个国家新的王者。

　　公元前228年正月，赵国灭亡。强赵一去，其余五国再无可有效抗秦者，秦遂独步天下。

**************

　　春秋242年间，共计大小战争448次。  
　　  
　　战国255年间，共计大战222次，小规模战争不可计数。

 

　　秦王身披黑色战甲，手提金色宝剑，昂首阔步进入邯郸。随着他铿锵的步伐，一个比星空更璀璨，比地狱更黑暗的时代，终将画上句号。


	13. （十一）密码

　　嬴政身着吉服，沿着铺设着华美地毯的陛阶拾级而上，步入赵王宫正殿。郭开早已在殿内铺排了各种礼仪，迎接秦王受降。赵国的遗老权贵皆战战兢兢立于两侧，其中不乏当年异人在赵国为质时与嬴政一家结下仇眦的，此刻更是颤颤发抖不敢抬头。郭开请秦王端坐于王座之上，毕恭毕敬侍立一旁。司仪高声唱道：“宣赵迁！”

　　往日里趾高气扬的赵迁此刻比街头乞丐还要可怜三分，他身着麻布衣服，蓬头垢面，颈上系着绳索，踉踉跄跄步入大殿中。他战栗地在嬴政面前跪下，双手将赵王玺绶及赵国地图捧过头顶，活像一只摇尾乞怜的狗。

　　嬴政一阵恶心，但也只能按礼数从赵迁手中接过玺绶，成受降之礼。郭开在一旁笑嘻嘻谄媚道：“老臣恭贺吾王。吾王保绥赵国宗庙，乃天命所归。”

　　“郭开你这狗东西！”赵迁气得浑身发抖，再也控制不住地骂道。两旁武士一把扭住他，他却还如一条濒死的鱼般奋力乱挣。

　　“狗东西？”嬴政冷笑了一声：“在民间搜刮民女以供淫乐的是不是狗东西？大旱时不赈灾反而加重赋敛的是不是狗东西？听信谗言诛杀大将的是不是狗东西？”他一句比一句声音更高，如利剑般刺得赵迁瘫软在地。

　　嬴政向赵高做了个手势，赵高出列手捧绢帛高声念道：“天命不于常，唯归有德。赵失其序，大乱兹昏。秦王祗顺大礼，拯兹难于四方，以肃承天命。赵迁羣凶肆逆，迁于房陵。赵国为秦邯郸郡。秦王政二十年正月令。”

　　赵迁自然知道房陵是个怎样凄苦的不毛之地，秦王令还没读完就晕死在地上。

　　郭开听了秦王令，却是内心七上八下，又夹杂着一丝愠怒，不过，他早已考虑过应对之策。等诸大臣行完跪拜礼后，郭开来到嬴政面前，恭敬地行了个礼道：“君上之前和老臣的约定？”

　　嬴政笑得很亲切，神色却不怒自威：“上卿乃灭赵之大功臣，寡人没齿不忘。拜上卿为假王之事，寡人不敢怠慢。只是如今寡人刚到邯郸，诸事繁杂，还当另择吉日，筑坛成礼，方不负上卿之功。”

　　嬴政这番说辞倒也无懈可击，可郭开凭着多年经验就是隐隐觉得不对劲。不过郭开毕竟老奸巨猾，知道如何切中嬴政的要害，他凑近低声道：“老臣感激秦王仁德，不害赵迁性命。不过太后和其余王室嘛……还有廷尉，”他故意加重了语气，“如今也唯有秦王可保。”

　　嬴政心中恨不能将郭开立刻碎尸万段。但他面上仍然是波澜不惊的，只是微微挑了挑眉道：“廷尉在赵国可还安然无恙？”

　　郭开忙道：“廷尉是上国使节，老臣不敢失礼，自然是安排在了安全的地方。”他继续压低了声音道：“君上是明白人，若君上当真要筑坛成礼，诏告天下，老臣不胜感激。成礼之日，老臣自会护送廷尉回到君上身边。”

　　“哦？”嬴政打量着郭开，眼神让他有些发毛：“上卿可否让寡人与廷尉见一面呢？”

　　郭开沉吟了片刻，决定稳妥起见：“廷尉前几日偶发风寒之症，正卧榻医治，恐怕目前不能见君上。”

　　嬴政心中透亮：我可不会这么容易让你糊弄过去，但在对事态有更大把握之前也不宜太咄咄逼人。于是他顺着郭开的话说下去：“原来廷尉病了。既然不能亲自来见寡人，那还请上卿代传书信一封，以宽慰寡人挂念之情。”

　　郭开想：若是仍然拒绝这个请求，未免有点逼人太甚，毕竟日后还得仰仗秦王。李斯如今一举一动都在监视之下，让他写一封信该也不会出什么事。于是他笑嘻嘻道：“那是自然，老臣立刻去请廷尉修书一封。”

**************

　　一月前，郭开命人将李斯装在一只大口袋里，运到王宫地下的密室中。李斯知道，郭开的人把自己送到密室之前一定也是七拐八弯，让他不可能知道密室方位在何处。整间密室四壁有夯土墙，拐角处嵌有石砖加固，有一道转了三折的阶梯通向地面。中间临时用木板隔成三间，分别囚禁了太后、赵王和他自己。阶梯处有武士严加巡视。每天郭开定时派人送来饮食并清扫密室。李斯用发簪在土墙上刻画着时间，一天，两天……一旬……一月。李牧死后，若不出意外，秦军该到邯郸了。他在缓慢的时间流逝中一遍一遍地打量着整间密室，除了发现有些石砖上刻有花纹外，并没有任何值得注意或利用之处。

　　太后和赵王刚被关进来那几天，整天哭喊叫嚷着。先是咒骂郭开猪狗不如，接着是出去后如何将郭开和他的走狗碎尸万段，然后开始哀叹自己的命运，最后甚至想到诱惑侍卫以求脱身。郭开大怒，狠狠地训斥她道：“母狗！再乱叫看老夫不割了你舌头！”

　　“报应……报应啊！”太后绝望地哭道：“从前哀家听了你的，将那么些个大臣骗到哀家床上，关进这密室要挟他们，真是自作孽啊！如今哀家自己被关到了自己寝宫底下……”

　　“还聒噪！”郭开一脚踹过来，掏出匕首威胁道：“老夫刚才的话，可说到做到！”

　　太后吓得止了哭声，缩到墙角一处。

　　郭开走后，李斯趁侍卫们不注意，凑近木板底下的缝隙问道：“这间密室，真的在你的寝宫地下？”

　　“是，有个机关可以打开。”太后刚说完，不禁怒火又起：“你这秦国间谍也是个天杀的！现在知道有个屁用！那老头心狠手辣，保不齐……保不齐我们全得死在这儿！”

　　李斯耳边已全然听不见太后的骂骂咧咧，他心里骤然升起一丝希望。自从除去李牧后，他已盘算过几种可能的结局：若是嬴政出于对郭开的民怨和消除隐患的考虑杀了郭开，那自己将性命难保；若是嬴政暂时答应郭开的要求，保住人质，那对秦国不利，自己也并不希望如此收场。最理想的结果，莫过于先救出人质，再杀郭开。如今，他已经知道了密室的位置，必须想办法将这消息传递给秦王！虽然，嬴政有千万条理由可以选择不保护人质，但他直觉般相信，若是嬴政知道密室位置，一定会谋划出两全其美的方法。其实，秦王比他表面上看起来更重情义。

　　密室外响起脚步声，可是还没有到送饭的时间。片刻后，郭开那张熟悉的方脸出现在李斯面前。

　　“老夫来向廷尉道喜。秦王今日已在邯郸接受了赵王的投降。呵呵，老夫也快要功成名就了。”郭开虽然有所控制，但仍然按捺不住脸上的喜悦。

　　虽然李斯知道李牧死后秦军一定会所向披靡，但真的听到这个消息时心中仍然激动不已。嬴政已经到了邯郸，进了赵王宫，自己和他，距离明明这么近，却又这么远。

　　“廷尉，秦王正筹备筑坛祭祀，拜老夫为赵国假王，到时候交换人质。希望你能写一封信，告知秦王你安然无恙。”

　　李斯心中一个激灵：这是个难得的机会！一定要抓住！他转过头逼视着郭开，却并不能从他那皮笑肉不笑的脸上看出什么另外的端倪。“君上，”他心中暗暗想道：“希望筑坛只是你的缓兵之计，郭开大奸大恶，千万不能任命为赵国假王！这封信不好写，我在郭开的监视之下，但我一定会将该传达的消息传达给你，接下来的事，就看我们的默契了！”

　　“这确实都是好消息。”李斯心中主意已定，装作松了口气的样子。“请上卿拿笔墨来。”

　　郭开挥了挥手，让下人奉上笔墨竹简。李斯深吸了一口气，他这辈子写过无数个字，这一次，却关系到生死存亡：

　　臣一切安好，君上无须太过挂念。入赵后攻心为上，攻城为下，宜封郭开为假王，安抚人心。

　　郭开接过李斯的信，端详许久，实在看不出什么蹊跷。看来李斯是相信秦王会履行承诺，交换人质，所以配合了此事。他如此想着，心里又笃定了几分。

　　“多谢廷尉。”他拱手道，“我们各取所需，皆大欢喜的日子不远了。”

**************  
　　  
　　秦王回到行营，赵高引几名随行內侍奉上午膳，他知道这几日秦王奔波不停，小心翼翼地劝说：“君上勤勉国事，但也需注意身体，先用午膳吧。”

　　“让你去通知的人呢？”嬴政没有动筷子，只是迫不及待地问道。

　　“小高子都通知到了，但臣说等君上用完餐再来。”

　　“我说了不能耽搁！”嬴政有些恼火，“让他们现在就过来！”

　　“是……是！”赵高立刻跪下诚惶诚恐地说：“臣办事不力，臣现在就叫他们来！”说着，他让人先撤去了杯盘碗碟。

　　半盏茶后，刚从燕国赶来的顿弱、随行的蒙毅、张苍都已进入秦王帐内，行礼入座。

　　“寡人召你们来，是想议一议郭开的事情。”嬴政开门见山表明了这次秘密会议的主题。其实他在亲征前心里已有了主意。此时不发表意见，是为了先考察手下每个人的反应。在座皆是亲信，也知道了秦王许诺封郭开为假王，而廷尉仍在郭开手上的事实。

　　蒙毅神色肃然，长跪拱手道：“赵为大国，灭国后安定民心尤为重要。郭开大奸大恶，赵人恨不能食其肉，寝其皮。这等小人，岂可任命为赵国假王？”

　　嬴政虽不表态，但心中赞许，蒙毅一向耿直敢言，有理有据，这次也不例外。

　　顿弱接着道：“蒙长史所言有理。若只是从政事角度来说，韩国灭国后改为颍川郡，并未再次封王，若是这次封了王，只恐怕为今后的灭国之战开了不好的先例。不过，廷尉仍在郭开控制下，这也是棘手啊。”

　　嬴政微微点头，顿弱熟稔邦交政治，话说得极有道理，也留有余地。

　　嬴政转头看向张苍，他在与会众人中官阶最低，而且平时也不爱出风头，弄得众人总是忘记了有这么个人在。嬴政鼓励地笑了笑问道：“张苍，你怎么看？”

　　其实张苍在秦王召集会议前，甚至是攻入邯郸前早已细细想过此事，但他毕竟年纪轻，又是第一次参加如此重要的小范围会议，声音既自信又透着紧张：“顿大人和蒙大人说的都有理。按理说，臣也觉得不该公开封郭开为假王。可是，”张苍顿了顿，眼神诚恳：“廷尉是臣的师兄，是君上的左膀右臂。他当日自己留在邯郸，让臣先回咸阳，臣感激不尽。目前郭开仍然掌握着王城的守卫军，臣只怕此时操之太急，郭开会狗急跳墙。臣觉得，该尽力寻求两全其美之法。”说着他肃然一拜，“臣昧死言，先封郭开为假王，再慢慢削其权利。赵国根基深厚，一下子也难以尽数消化，若使郭开为假王，使赵人治赵，也可暂时稳住元老贵族。还请君上明察。”

　　蒙毅皱了皱眉，面色很为难：“御史，我并非不考虑廷尉，只是郭开实在是人人唾骂的奸贼，虽说只是假王，毕竟仍享有治事权。我想若是廷尉在此，也不会同意封王的建议，而会另谋他法。”

　　蒙毅的话使嬴政再次想到李斯让张苍传来的信简，心中揪了一下。是，李斯让他不要顾念自己，可是通古啊，你认为，那真是寡人所希望的结果吗？

　　赵高注意到嬴政神色的细微变化，立即柔声道：“小高子才疏谋浅，只能恳请诸位大人再想想，有没有两全其美的办法？”

　　顿弱沉吟了一下，正准备发言，嬴政却先起身开口道：“灭国后不再封王，是寡人的一向主张，即使是假王，也需慎之又慎。然而廷尉孤身深入虎穴，忠心可嘉。赵国和廷尉，皆不可有失！”

　　顿弱起身奏道：“君上明断！臣愿立军令状，领商社密探日夜调查，半月内查出廷尉所在。请君上稳住郭开，到时候，我们先救出廷尉，再杀郭开！”

　　嬴政扶起顿弱道：“顿子自告奋勇，寡人感激不尽。军令状就免了，寡人命卿即刻起管辖赵国境内所有密探，随时凭卿差遣！”

　　赵高虽早已知道结果会是这样，但看到秦王的最终决定，仍感到一丝不是滋味。

　　就在众人将离去之时，帐外侍卫突然小跑进来报告：“郭开送来廷尉书信！”

　　嬴政一把抢过竹简，心里也难得地不安起来。自己虽让郭开传信，但事先和李斯完全没有商量，并不知道李斯能不能在郭开的监视下传达信息，甚至有没有任何有用的信息传达。他展开书信读了一遍。李斯无非是说自己很好，请君上不用担心，并且希望他履行承诺，封郭开为假王。不，他不相信就这么简单，他又看了一遍，觉得有些奇怪，但并说不出哪里奇怪。他将书信交于与会的其他几人传阅，众人细细端详文字，又把绢帛翻来覆去摩挲了一遍，又对着光检查一遍，却也并没有看出端倪。顿弱只得道：“郭开监视森严，无法做手脚也是可能的。”

　　此时，嬴政突然心中一亮，他语气激动地对顿弱说：“顿卿，把书信给寡人！”

　　顿弱疑惑地将书信再次递给嬴政。嬴政端详着书信：果然……果然……他顿时觉得心砰砰直跳，怪不得自己会觉得奇怪！李斯曾长期担任秦王长史，为他起草了无数的文件，对李斯的字迹他再熟悉不过。可是这封信里，却有几处与他平时的书写习惯不同，这个“太”字，写作斜点而不是平点，还有这个“后”字，“口”的弯折处非圆而方，这个“攻”字，右边一捺太过向外，最后这“下”字，中间一竖笔直而没有秦篆特有的弯折……

　　太后攻下？

　　太后宫下！

　　是了，这就是李斯目前被关押的地点！赵王宫太后宫地下！李斯一定是想到他熟悉自己的字迹，相信他一定能破解自己精心藏于这书信中的密码！嬴政自信地扫视众人，“刷”的一声合上竹简：“廷尉被关押的地方寡人已经知道了，就在赵王宫太后宫地下！”

　　他看到仍然惊愕的众人，略有些窘迫地解释：“时间紧迫，寡人是怎么知道的，寡人日后再作说明。顿弱！”顿弱闻言立即出列待命：“君上有何吩咐？”

　　“你先派少数密探潜入王宫，寡人要你三日后带来赵王宫的详细地图，以及太后宫内的情况！要如同勘探军事地形般准确、细致！”

　　“臣领命！”

　　“张苍！”

　　“臣在！”

　　“你识大体，善应对。寡人得到赵王宫地图后将通知郭开，由你为他设宴庆功，你到时候稳住郭开，最好把他灌醉了！”

　　“是，臣领命！”

　　“蒙毅！”

　　“臣在！”

　　“你与寡人暗中围住王宫，一旦救出人质，立刻围剿郭开及党羽！”

　　“臣领命！”

　　“赵高！”

　　赵高先是一愣，君上总是叫他小高子，这是第一次在众大臣前呼他的大名，他不禁心中一热：“君上尽管吩咐！”

　　“你此前在蓟年宫兵变时有勇有谋，能随机应变。寡人命你带领黑衣剑士十人，营救廷尉！”

　　赵高有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。君上竟然将最重要的任务交给了自己！他先是惊喜异常，可见君上在密事上对自己一向信任有加。接着他生出一股自豪感，觉得这理所当然，自己在嫪毐叛乱中成功搜出并暗杀了太后的两个儿子，干得干净漂亮。可是，既然自己实至名归，为何刚才会产生自己不该被授予这项任务的想法？

　　他内心最隐秘黑暗的角落里有个恶魔在叫嚣，他惊恐地拼尽全力将那诡异的声音按了下去。

　　“小高子……小高子定不负君上所托！”

　　嬴政满意地环顾了一圈，除张苍外，这些人都是自己不可多得的心腹和爪牙，他目光如炬：“此次行动，要快、准、狠。只许成功，不许失败。明白了吗？”

　　“臣等明白！”众人齐刷刷答道。

　　正当众人准备离去，顿弱向前一步奏道：“君上，此前您命臣彻查的侮辱太后的仇家，已全部拘押，连带所有亲族，共七百八十人。”

　　嬴政道：“知道了，你干得很好。对他们，寡人自有决断。”

　　张苍心中感到一股寒意，他一向心软，明知接下来的话将逆龙鳞，但仍然忍不住跪下谏言道：“君上，得民心者得天下。臣昧死请君上至少宽恕他们的亲族，使天下百姓皆感激于君上的仁慈之心！”

　　嬴政眯起眼看着他，目光变得不可捉摸。

　　“仁慈之心？你觉得得天下，靠的是仁慈之心？”

　　张苍不知哪里来的勇气，接着说道：“是。而且臣认为，君上不肯放弃廷尉，可见君上有仁爱之心。那么请君上亦体谅这些被牵连的无辜之人，”他的声音逐渐不再颤抖，抬起头来直视秦王：“救廷尉之前，君上实在不可再造杀孽。”

　　嬴政意味深长地看着他，随后转身对顿弱说：“那就先关他们几天。”说完，他拂袖而去，只留张苍仍在原地久久回味着秦王的眼神。


	14. （十二）鹰犬

警告：给心脏不好的小伙伴打个预防针，又名一个杀人魔是如何炼成的

 

　　我叫赵高。

　　我出生在隐宫，一个在最阳光明媚的日子里都让人冷得发抖的角落。在那里，仰望天空只能看到被高墙隔出的狭小的四方形；在那里，肢体与人性的残缺稀松平常，健全才是怪胎。听娘说，她生我的时候正在洗便桶，突然阵痛难耐，羊水破裂，她惊惶地哀求凶神恶煞的监工让她在这个充满恶臭的小院子里生下了我。当时，她自己操起一把剪刀剪断了脐带，刚把我搁在一边就又被赶着上工了。

　　是的，对我来说，生命的萌发与消亡，都伴随着恶臭。

　　隐宫是个聚集了世上所有的恶的地方。每个人都生活在一条食物链中，幼小软弱的我除了过早地开始无休止的做工，还要被人欺凌侮辱，被吊起来打，用针戳，用蜡烛烫。我常哭着问母亲，这样的痛苦什么时候才能结束，她总是以泪洗面地告诉我：像我们这样的可怜人，最后会去一个地方，那里有神仙，神仙会救我们的。而像总管那样的人——她压低了声音——最后会去另一个地方，那里有比他更恶毒的魔鬼，会狠狠地惩罚他。

　　年幼的我真的很相信母亲的话。我每日都盼着能见到神仙。后来母亲生病死了，我甚至羡慕，一定是神仙接走了她。

　　在我七岁时，发生了一件永远扭转我命运的事。那天，两个大孩子照例用木棍追着我打，我难以抵挡他们几个，没多久就被重重地按在地上。我毫无防备地暴露在他们面前，后面的事我不敢去回想，我只感到钻心的疼痛，听见他们尖利的嘲笑。

　　不知过了多久，他们玩腻了，若无其事地离开。临走前还凶恶地警告我不许告诉别人。

　　我趴在地上连站立起来的力气都没有，连哭都不敢出声，只能任由鼻涕眼泪布满脸庞。现在想想，那时的我是多么可笑而不值得怜惜。

　　然后，我看见了那个孩子。我这辈子——不，我就算变成了灰——也忘不了那一幕。

　　他从一堵墙后走了出来，走到离我只有一步远的地方。我从未见过这么漂亮的孩子：他皮肤白皙，发如墨染。眉似利剑，目胜寒星。他穿着绣有日月星辰的黑色衣裳，腰间佩着晶莹无暇的美玉琼瑶。所有我见过的人，和他比起来就似尘埃仰望蓝天。这并不只因为隐宫里的人大多都受过肉刑，也不只因为他们衣衫褴褛，身上散发着阵阵怪味。这个孩子，他似乎天生就带着一种高贵的气质，让人忍不住膜拜于他脚下。

　　天哪，我心想，难道我真的遇见了神仙？

　　我不禁狂喜起来，但随后转念一想又突然寒了心：他刚刚一定一直在墙后面。如果他是神仙，那他看到了一切，为什么不救我？

　　“他们欺负你？”他歪着头问我，语气清冷而淡漠。

　　我不答话，只是既胆怯又期冀地点了点头。

　　他突然从腰间拔出一把闪着寒光的匕首，连匕首柄上都缀有星星般的宝石。我心中烛光般的希望再次旺盛地燃烧起来：母亲说过的，神仙一定会帮我杀了那些坏人！

　　可出乎意料的是，他用力挥臂一掷，匕首稳稳地扎进我面前的土地里。

　　他对我说的最后一句话简单而残酷：“明天中午前杀了他们，否则，我就杀了你。”

　　我双手颤抖着拔起匕首藏在袖中，他从小就有这样的能耐，让人无法违抗他的每一条命令。在那一刻，我终于明白：他不是神仙，他是魔鬼。又或者，神和魔原本就是一样的。

　　这时，一个年老的太监大汗淋漓地赶来，见了那个孩子后扑通跪倒在地道：“君上！君上怎么一个人跑到这里来了？真是吓死老奴了……”

　　我吓得在原地像石头般一动不动：这个比我大不了几岁的孩子，他是秦王？是隐宫从没有人见过的秦王？

　　“寡人自己的王宫，怎么就不能来了？”他执拗而厌烦地反驳道，目光如剑一般锐利地盯着这个可怜的老太监。

　　“不不不……老奴怎么敢拦着君上……这要是太后或相国知道了……”太监额上渗出密密的汗珠。

　　“这不用你来管！”他带着怒气拂袖而去，在那一刻我隐隐觉得，也许他和我一样，不是个自由的孩子。

　　那天夜里，我握着他给我的匕首，心快跳出了嗓子眼。也许因为这是他的命令，我从未感到过如此大的勇气，我潜入那两个坏家伙的屋子，拼尽全力将匕首刺进了其中一个的胸膛！滚热的鲜血溅了我满身满脸，我舔了舔嘴唇，又咸又甜。我感到前所未有的快感，不知是因为复仇还是人血的味道。

　　另一个坏孩子惊醒了，满脸恐惧地望着我。他那可悲而乞怜的眼神使我恍然大悟：母亲说的都是错的。没有神仙可以救你，只有自己可以救自己。

　　匕首再一次饱饮鲜血。这一次，我的动作迅速干净。

　　这就是君上教给我的第一课。

　　这件事惊动了整个隐宫，由于我这个初次作案的凶手连逃跑都不会，立刻被隐宫的总管绳之以法，准备第二天当众活活打死。

　　我被拖到院子中央，等待行刑。我马上就要死了，但我却是微笑着的。因为我终于获得了救赎。

　　总管拿起那柄匕首，凶恶地问我：“再问你一遍！你的凶器哪里来的！”

　　我闭眼不理他。

　　“是寡人给他的。”一个尚未脱去稚气却已显出威严的声音说道。那个孩子又来了。

　　我不知道当天秦王是怎么及时赶到的，不过有什么关系呢，他后来做的许多事情，都是不可思议的。

　　院中立刻跪了满地的人，老老小小、或谄媚或卑贱或惊恐的声音混杂在一起：“拜见秦王。”

　　“君上。”隐宫的总管却也不是个省油的灯：“不论匕首是谁的，赵高杀了人，理应偿命。”

　　“哦？”秦王眯起漂亮的眼睛看着他，他的眼睛有和年龄不相称的城府与狠辣：“隐宫中刑余之人自有律法处罚，但寡人昨日却亲见有人自行殴打凌辱他人，作为隐宫总管，寡人又该治你什么罪？况且寡人只来了一次，便见到这样的情形，想必追查下去，更加数不胜数……”

　　总管额上渗出冷汗，双腿发软，他终于意识到，秦王虽然年幼，却不是能糊弄过去的！他像条狗般摇尾乞怜道：“君上……奴才知罪……奴才知罪……求君上开恩！”

　　“来人。”秦王慢条斯理地下令：“按律当苔二百。就地行刑。”

　　那天总管的凄厉惨叫和血肉模糊的身体久久在我的脑海里挥之不去。那画面让我无比兴奋，两眼放光。隐宫中和我一样感想的人一定不在少数。秦王端坐在一旁观看了整场行刑，他一直高贵而优雅地微笑着。那时，刚即位的秦王还不完全懂什么叫韬光养晦。后来，吕相国听说这件事，淡淡评了句：“是个做君王的种。”明明是句赞扬，但君上听到后脸色却很阴沉。

　　不过我的命运却被改变了。那天以后，君上将我留在了他身边。那一年，君上十三岁，我七岁。比他遇到那个楚人早了整整五年！

　　自从跟随秦王以后，我无比努力地修习文学律法，击剑御车。秦王的脾气很不好，身边的宫人或多或少挨过打骂，难免有怨言。然而我知道，他的怒火多半是为了太后、吕相国和嫪毐的事。所以不论他如何打骂，我也是不愿离去的。那天他送给我他的匕首，现在我要成为他的利剑。他恨嫪毐和吕不韦，我要帮他杀了他们，只要是我的王恨的人，我都愿意二话不说地杀了他们。

　　那是一个下着大雪的夜里，秦王的书房在三更时分仍然亮着灯。我不放心地蹑手蹑脚走到书房门边，秦王正在里面走来走去，口中似乎念念有词，他有时候皱着眉，下一瞬又舒展开来，让人猜不透他的心思。

　　“君上，”我小声提醒道：“您该就寝了。”

　　“……是先拜他为长史，再问他以政事……不行，这样似乎逼迫太甚……还是……先动之以情……”

　　“君上，您该睡了。”我再次提醒道。

　　“小高子！”君上似乎完全没有在意我的话，他转过身突然问我：“你觉得李斯……就是仲父派来的那个郎官……他到底是个什么样的人？”

　　“这……这些事小高子可说不好。”

　　“没事，你随便说说。”君上的语气中有少见的孩子气的期待和急躁。

　　我自然不敢随便说说，斟酌了一下道：“小高子觉得，他要是真心帮助君上，就是好人；若是不能，就……”

　　“就什么？”君上逼问道。

　　“……就该除去。”我惊讶于自己居然会如实相告，不敢抬头看君上的眼睛。

　　过了许久，我听到君上低声说：“好了，你下去吧。”我抬起头，他望着窗外的夜色，眼睛比深沉的夜色更黑，却少了一丝一如既往的决绝。

　　当然，他后来坚决地与君上站在了一边，开始了他们亲密无间的合作。他们常常谈到深夜，而我一遍遍为他们煮上新茶。我不知道如果李斯没有选择站在君上这边后果会怎样，但是从那天起我心中就隐隐地感到：君上对他就是不同的。君上想成为神，可他终究不是神，他坚如磐石的心中若有柔软的感情，那都留给了他。

　　所以，当我们终于出手铲除嫪毐时，李斯在蕲年宫发誓要与君上同生共死，君上紧紧地抱住了他，很久都不松开。我看到这一幕的时候正准备去雍城搜查余党，我又何尝不愿与君上同生共死！

　　后来的吕不韦与郑国事件中君上大发雷霆，驱逐六国士子，他曾犹豫过，但最后依然将李斯划进驱逐之列。我本以为自己原先想错了，君上待他也不过是当做一枚棋子，他冰一般的理智仍然占了上风。可是后来，蒙恬拿来了他的上书，君上命我追到天边也要将他追回。当我终于驾着马车带他回来时，君上不可抑制地冲上前，对他说：“寡人错了……你原谅寡人……原谅寡人……”

　　我的君上啊，他比神明还要骄傲，为什么要乞求他人的原谅！

　　每次一和这个楚人搭上边，君上就变得不那么像他自己。在那个暴雨倾盆的夏夜，我震惊地看到了君上与他激烈的xing事，极度的痛苦与快乐交织在一起。但后来我细细回想，若不是君上太过在意，太怕失去他，又为何要选择逼他杀死韩非作为试探，又为何要以这样的方式宣告自己的控制权！这个楚人，他凭什么！凭什么，他能成为君上手中光芒四射的利剑，君上身边翱翔九霄的雄鹰，而我，只能做一只麻雀，仰望着隐宫院落里狭仄的天空。不，我的君上，其实我连麻雀都不是，我只是您豢养的一条狗，在您怜悯的时候施舍一根骨头，连我最初感恩戴德的那次救赎，也不过是您心血来潮的一次试验。您从未在乎过我的感受，但又有谁会真正在乎一条狗的喜怒哀乐！

　　那是一个春日，君上与廷尉在书房议事。我故意在收拾杯碟的时候掉出了一卷竹简。君上孩子般好奇地按住我伸出去的手：“这是什么东西？寡人还偏偏要看了！”

　　君上对我狡黠地笑了笑，展开竹简念道：“临深履薄，夙兴温凊。似兰斯馨，如松之盛。①”他念了两句，却停顿下来，颇有些惊讶地道：“小高子，这是你写的？”

　　“小高子平日里得闲时乱诌几句，君上和廷尉莫取笑。”

　　君上将竹简递给李斯。李斯接着念道：“川流不息，渊澄取映。容止若思，言辞安定。”他微笑着说：“车府令过谦了，这几句对仗工整，意旨悠远。书法亦秀丽挺拔。车府令文武双全，君上得人也。”

　　我脸一红，马上客气道：“怎比得上廷尉的文章书法，那才是世间神品。君上得廷尉运筹帷幄，才是真的得人。”

　　君上听了这话后望着他，眼中的暖意比春光更盛。

　　不过这次我却没有以前的妄自菲薄，自怨自艾。因为我终于看见了自己的价值。是的，连你也不得不承认我的才华。我究竟哪一点不如你？书法？文学？律法？我想通了，我不如你，只因为我的出身！我生不如人，就永世不得翻身！这个世界是多么的不公平，但不公平的命运又赠予了我两样你所没有的天赋：那就是在阴暗中蛰伏的能力和对恶意的敏感。因为我从一出生，就要学会看别人的脸色，在刀尖上走路。什么该说、什么不该说。什么该做、什么不该做。进攻、防守、潜伏、偷袭，早已成为我的本能！你可知道我经历了怎样的痛苦才获得了今天的地位？君上和你又如何能体会！他爱看着你的眼睛，我要剜去你的双眼；他爱握着你的手，我要砍掉你的双手；他爱听你说你爱他，我要割去你的舌头，我要将你斫为肉酱碾为齑粉，让他再也无处可寻！这个不公平的世界，唯一应得的归宿就是毁灭！

　　这样的想法，在君上决定亲征赵国后竟然越来越清晰，连我自己都恐惧不已。

　　“平安。”随着一排铁镖命中目标，前方的黑衣剑士用暗号向我报告。秦国的死士个个身怀绝技，通向太后宫的岗哨被我们悄无声息逐个解决。我已能看到宫殿内恍惚而诡异的烛火。

　　“一共十八个守卫。”另一个剑士步履轻盈地从房檐上落下道。

　　“好，兵分两路。”我果断下令。一切都按照计划无比顺利地进行着，不出一炷香时间，我们就会救出人质，然后告知前殿内的张苍和殿外的蒙毅，捉拿郭开，当众斩首示众。

　　我在悄无声息地前进时不经意回了头，震惊地发现竟有一个黑影在地上蠕动，偷偷爬向旁边一条不起眼的甬道！我们当中居然有人失手了，而只有我注意到了他！在那千钧一发的时刻，我的脑中充斥着各种声音，却又空白一片。

　　“中书府令？”剑士们等待着我的指示。

　　我毫不犹豫地命令：“一切正常，出发！”

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿  
注释：  
①这四句和下面李斯念的四句，都出自《千字文》。千字文，由南北朝时期梁朝周兴嗣编纂、一千个不重复的汉字组成的韵文，为儿童识字的启蒙读物。秦始皇统一文字时，曾经命李斯作《苍颉》、赵高所作《爰历》、胡毋敬所作《博学》三篇五十五章韵文，作为普及文字的课本。但是因为《仓颉》三篇已经失传，所以这里就只能用《千字文》代替了。


	15. （十三）天火

　　密室中燃着昏黄的油灯，几个武士斜靠在墙边，有一搭没一搭地抱怨着。

　　“听说秦王今天请咱郭大人宴饮去了。”一个八字胡的精瘦武士道。

　　“呵！想必是满桌山珍海味，又有美女陪酒。”另一个壮硕的武士耷拉着他的大脑袋，叹了口气。

　　“哎，兄弟。”那个精瘦武士用手肘碰了碰他，“咱们也来一坛吧。”

　　“这……上卿让我们今晚得格外小心呢。”胖武士有些担忧。

　　“哎，我看张三说得对。这都一个多月了也没出什么事！”另一个高高的武士忍不住表示赞同。

　　正当胖武士仍在犹豫时，李斯在密室靠里面一侧咳了两声道：“几天前我给秦王写了封信，秦王都已经答应封你们上卿为赵国假王了。哈，想来他这会儿肯定是饮着美酒，抱着美女……”说着他赶紧踢了踢隔着他和太后的木板下方。

　　太后也算心思活络，她撩着头发娇嗔道：“哀家这些日子嘴里都淡出个鸟来了！你们几个大男人，真是不懂怜香惜玉，不解风情……”说着有意无意地露出一截白玉般的胳膊。

　　“得！我看今日，管他什么狗屁秦国赵国，咱一起喝一坛！”精瘦武士一拍腿，开门去上面拿酒去了。不多时便抱着个大瓦坛回来，向包括李斯和太后的所有人招呼：“来来，咱今日就痛快一回！”

　　李斯装着与他们觥斛交错，脑中却不敢停止思考：秦王设宴一定是有意为之。他预感，今夜一定有大事发生，甚至，秦王已经根据他信中传达的消息拟定了救援计划，而且就在今晚执行！他必须万分注意和小心！

 

***************

　　黑衣剑士们以迅雷不及掩耳之势清除了太后宫周围的守卫。赵高令一半的黑衣剑士把守在门外，另一半在屋内四处搜查。

　　“桌案下没有异常。”一个剑士将桌案放回原处，轻声说道。

　　另一些人检查床下，却也没有发现任何暗门或夹板。

　　“找到了！”终于有个剑士低声道，声音虽低却按捺不住激动。

　　赵高等人循声望去，果然，在墙壁上的一副花鸟画后有一道四方形石门，石门中间有一个带把手的圆形凹槽。

 

***************

　　“咦？赵二！”胖胖的武士问高个武士道：“上面怎么有声音？”

　　“声音？”那个叫‘张三’的精瘦武士道：“我怎么没听到？”

　　“大概是条狗？”赵二皱着眉屏气细听。

　　“大概吧。”李斯面上不动声色，心中却狂跳起来，他几乎可以肯定，今晚就能逃出去！这时，他才猛然意识自己离开咸阳已经快三个月了。之前，他也时不时地思念过咸阳的家人，朋友……和秦王，他总是强制自己不要去想。可是现在，每一分，每一秒，这种思念都像野草般疯长，他几乎快要控制不住。他告诉自己：再坚持一会，不可扰乱心神！

 

***************

　　于此同时……

　　张苍正与郭开宴饮，郭开笑嘻嘻地敬酒，摆摆手换了一批舞女。这批舞女全着胡人装束，比中原服饰奔放许多，手臂与腰间的雪白皮肤在轻纱下似露非露。

　　“呵呵，御史有没有看上哪位？老夫宴后就送到御史府上？”郭开边为张苍斟酒边套着近乎。

　　“多谢上卿好意。在下官卑职小，可不敢擅自……”张苍不好意思地笑笑，眼角却一直偷偷注意着大殿一角的沙漏。听说赵高办事一向干净利落，这次带去的又是精锐刺客，应该快要收到行动成功的暗号了。

　　蒙毅一直神情严肃地端坐在郭开对面，弄得郭开好不自在。大殿的主座仍然空着，那是留给秦王的。

　　“秦王何时才到？老夫还有更好的节目献于秦王。”郭开露出个猥琐的奸笑。

　　蒙毅不由得冷笑一声。张苍心中鄙夷，嘴上却不得不敷衍道：“秦王日理万机，马上就到，还请见谅。”

　　“自然，自然。”郭开笑道。

 

***************

　　嬴政着轻便劲装，带领着另一小队士兵悄悄埋伏在宫外树林中。昨日顿弱带来了赵王宫的详细地图以及郭开手下死士的数目，秦国方面对此次行动几乎有了十分的把握。本来，蒙毅劝说他身份尊贵，不可搅入这等密事之中，但扛不住秦王任性地撇撇嘴：这么有趣的行动，寡人怎么就该被排除在外了？于是蒙毅让嬴政指挥王宫四周的士兵，配合擒拿郭开及宫中党羽。

　　树林里静得只有野兔倏忽穿过灌木的悉索声，每个人都屏住呼吸等待宫内传出的信号。嬴政手中紧紧捏着宝剑的剑柄。亲征前，他命人铸了一对铜剑。灭赵，他只用了腰间佩戴的这一把。另一把，他要在今晚送给为他身陷邯郸的那个人，让他题上举世无双的小篆。他心里清楚，这次对赵战事，他有些过于急躁了。也许，是因为赵国是秦国统一天下唯一的劲敌；也许，只是因为他想更快地抹去童年时那一段痛苦而屈辱的记忆。可是，不论我的想法有多么离谱，你总是默默地帮我拟定出周密完美的计划。你总是说，君上能做到，君上一定能做到。但是今晚我要亲口告诉你：没有你，我不可能做到。

　　我自以为我在任何困难前都不曾有丝毫退却，可在这件事上却总是逃避。虽然我从不承认，但其实我害怕付出感情。母亲、仲父、父亲、弟弟，他们都辜负我，我不想再经历一遍那样的痛苦了。我自以为可以通过绝对强大的权利获得富有安全感的爱，这真是可笑。只有你一次次地包容我的反复，理解我因胆怯而生的控制欲。母亲去世的那一夜，我想通了：人生若是活得精彩，又何惧失去！从今天起，我不会再浪费时间，我要向你表明我的真实心意。他想到此处，嘴角露出一个自己都未察觉的微笑。

　　就在此时，宫中突然铜铃声大作，有人拉响了警铃，接着是一阵喧闹。先是一声声嘶力竭的高喊，然后随着各种不同声音的加入越来越大：“有刺客！有刺客！刺客在太后宫！”

 

***************

　　警铃声响起，郭开怒目圆睁：“我早该知道！秦王从不信守条约！”

　　张苍和蒙毅心中一凉：行动暴露了！真不知道赵高他们怎么样了！蒙毅毕竟自幼习武，一把将张苍拉到身后，蒙毅带来的武士也涌入殿中。几乎同一时间，郭开的亲卫和保镖们也牢牢围住了郭开。

　　“快！赶往太后宫！保住人质！”郭开大喝道。

　　“追！”蒙毅同时喝道。

　　“其他人跟着我，冲出去报告秦王！”张苍虽不会武艺，也毫不畏惧地喊道。

 

***************

　　宫里的甬道狭长，虽然蒙毅所带领的人马多于郭开的亲卫，但人数优势在狭小的空间里却完全没有用处。郭开毕竟更熟悉赵王宫，在巷道间七转八拐，且战且退，眼看双方都已逼近太后宫大门。

　　“放火！拦住他们！”郭开下令道，众人拿出事先预备的干草和灯油，一路放起火来。郭开心头一横，恶狠狠想道：就算输了，也不能让你们得到完整的王城！

 

***************

　　“这是……警铃？”张三一个激灵，手中的酒碗都砸落在地。

　　“我告诉过你！上卿特别嘱咐了今晚要小心！”胖武士愤恨不已地说。

　　叫’赵二‘的高个武士第一个回过神来：“赶紧控制住人质！”

　　他刚要转过身，李斯早已有所准备用力将木板朝他的方向推倒，然后趁他视线被遮挡时迅速往外逃去，“帮我！”他大声朝太后喊道。

　　太后用女人特有的格斗术狠狠踢了赵二一脚。

　　可是对于不会武艺的两人来说，这些招数撑死了只能拖延时间，片刻后两人就被扭住。正当无计可施之时，砰的一声，暗门开启，一束明亮的光射进密室，两名阶梯口的侍卫随着“嗖嗖”两声袖箭飞出的声音血溅白墙，倒在扭住李斯和太后的两人面前。电光火石间，另一名秦军剑士掷出手中利剑，稳稳命中抓着李斯的侍卫的胳膊。李斯趁机用力一挣，奔向秦国剑士。赵国卫士也不甘示弱，双方在密室的狭小空间中搏斗起来。

　　当他们快要逃到密室出口时，外面的情况同样已天翻地覆。乱军中郭开已赶到密室前，他身边只剩下十数人左右，却仍不放弃希望，妄想要挟人质出逃，赵高等与蒙毅所领人马合为一处一边奋力拼杀一边高声大喊：“郭开奸贼！还不投降！”郭开仍不肯放弃作困兽之斗：“先把人质控制住！我们还有希望！”

　　“人质已经救出来了！郭开，你穷途末路了，投降吧！”从密室内传出秦国剑士的怒吼。赵国守卫或死或伤。李斯等人正顺着垂直的铁梯往密室出口爬。

　　宫殿内的秦国剑士们松了一口气，虽然出了个小岔子，但未坏大事，天助我也！

　　就在大家认为郭开只能束手就擒时，郭开突然露出一个可怖的冷笑，他拼尽全力转动身边一架铜制马车摆设的车头。还没等众人反应过来他用意何在，一道铜门已轰然一声落下，封住了密室出口！

　　郭开和身边死士踢翻几个盛满灯油的桶，将一盏灯扔进油里。霎时间，熊熊大火沿着地板和梁柱燃烧起来。

　　众人见此突然变故，惊得说不出话来。密室内亦传来惊呼与尖叫。

　　郭开的方脸在火光折射中狰狞而扭曲，一时间竟不似人形：“这间密室，为武灵王所建，机关重重，你们自作聪明，反遭老夫算计！”他几近歇斯底里地大笑：“这扇门无机关可解，秦王背信弃义，那老夫就让他尝尝无可奈何的痛苦！”

　　“啊！”随着一声怒吼和金属插入皮肉的声音，蒙毅一剑深深插进了郭开的胸膛。其余死士，也被秦国人马迅速剁成肉酱。

　　火势迅速蔓延，于王宫外的大火几乎连成一片。蒙毅奋不顾身冲过去转动铜马车，可铜门却丝毫不动。他极度绝望和愤恨地拔出宝剑，对所有能接触到的物体又砸又砍。

　　“这是……怎么回事？”众人应声转过头，看见秦王正立于门口，他的眼中映着火光，仍是不可置信的神情。

　　秦王在宫外听到警铃声，就想入宫支援，看个究竟。后来听张苍汇报，急匆匆赶至太后宫。一路却只见熊熊大火，满身是血的赵高和蒙毅等人，后面躺着郭开和一堆尸体。

　　“廷尉呢？”秦王问道：“密室不在这里？”

　　“君上……君上！”赵高突然抱住他的腿，跪下泣不成声道：“在……密室在那扇门后面！”

　　门后开始不停地传出来自不同人的惨叫，以及重物砸在门上的声音。秦王片刻后回过神来，心在刹那间坠入冰冷的深渊：密室就在门后面，但门打不开，所有人只能被活活烤死、呛死。他向后踉跄了几步，那大战时亦未曾颤抖过的手此时已握不稳剑柄，他的语气中散发着令人胆寒的震怒：“你们愣着干什么！救火啊！”

　　“快！”蒙毅嘶喊道：“还有，去看看墙上和地下还有没有暗道！”

　　“还有墙壁和地板，能不能掀起来！”赵高也大喊道。

　　一群兵士搬着水缸赶来救火，但此刻郭开在宫内点的火和宫外的火势已经连成一片。西风呼啸，风助火势，竟烧得越发凶狠肆虐。

　　嬴政怔怔地站了片刻，突然抱起一个水缸将水全泼在身上，裹起大裘往火中冲去。这时，门前的一根木梁被烧断，眼看一整片屋顶就要塌陷。蒙毅一把从后面拖住他，才没有被木梁砸到。嬴政自幼习武，反应极快，用手肘狠狠向后撞向蒙毅，翻过身向相反方向扭住他的胳膊。“咔”的一声，蒙毅的胳膊和肩膀都脱了臼。他在剧痛下脸色发白，却仍死死抱住嬴政喊道：“君上，那里火势最大，不能过去！要去就让臣去吧！”

　　也许是蒙毅的话，也许是冷水的作用，嬴政清醒了一些。他稍稍放开蒙毅，目光却失去了焦点般涣散。这时，另一个士兵从靠近门口处跑来恳求道：“君上，宫中有多处火势，这里最大，还请君上爱惜自身，尽快撤离！”

　　此时，门后的惨叫声越来越小了，也没有了继续砸门的声音。嬴政从未感到如此无力和绝望，作为嬴政，他一定会再次冲进火里，但他终究是秦王。

　　他想，这一定是他这辈子最难下达的一道命令：

　　“撤退。”

　　当他们离开赵王宫后，嬴政转身看着映红了半边天的大火，感到心里有什么东西冰冻后碎裂，化成了灰，被西风吹散在这冰天雪地里。他苍凉地笑了，这笑声让赵高吓得几乎站不稳，直向蒙毅使眼色。蒙毅正欲上前，嬴政却已回复了平静，向他做了个手势。

　　蒙毅拱手道：“君上有何吩咐？”

　　嬴政面无表情，语气淡漠地说：“你速去调兵来，继续控制火势。另外告诉顿弱，他抓捕的那些曾欺辱太后的仇人及亲族——”

　　“尽数坑杀。”

　　天子之怒，伏尸百万，流血千里。


	16. （十四）永诀

　　到第二天清晨，火势终于被控制住了。曾经辉煌的赵王宫被烧去了一大半，被郭开关押在别处的王族亦大多被烧死。邯郸百姓都望见了那冲天火光，百姓们说：这是上天对郭开和赵国王室荒淫无道的惩罚。

　　嬴政闻之冷笑：上天？上天从不为善恶改变他的意志。天行有常，不为尧存，不为桀亡。

　　而自己竟也犯了这愚蠢的错误，当张苍劝他在救援李斯前不要杀害当年仇家的时候，他心软了。可是结果呢？上天！不要怪我不为善，你从未给过我机会。

　　夜里，嬴政翻来覆去脑子里乱哄哄的，刚浅浅入睡，眼前竟全是那扇门和冲天的火光，他没有梦见李斯，也许他做梦也不敢想象当时铜门另一边的情景。

　　他想起以前，自己常常故意将李斯在书房留至深夜。李斯起得早，却总是打了瞌睡也不睡。后来他干脆就自己倒在桌上睡了过去。而那个人会将他挪到床上，一直守着他。那个人以为他睡熟了，就悄悄把手伸进被窝暖着他的手脚，这些他其实都知道。

　　这情景现在想来只觉恍如隔世。他感到一丝液体从眼角划过脸庞，滴落在枕衾上。

　　而赵高夜里也难以入眠，嬴政只当他是担心自己会随时起来，若是身边没了人难保不发脾气。而赵高却清楚那漫天火舌带给自己内心特有的冲击，大火吞噬着一切，洁净的、肮脏的，高贵的、卑微的，万里宫阙终成灰烬，那是多么绚烂而疯狂的画面，正如仅仅在xing事中方能体会的高潮。

　　清晨，嬴政带着一群人重新去了赵王宫的废墟。他们用铁铲和铁撬在太后宫焦黑的墙垣那儿挖了一圈，又用麻绳和千斤顶挪开铜门，发现密室是嵌进山体里的，一些支撑结构已经崩塌，墙壁已经被烤的碳黑，几具辨不清的焦黑尸体重叠在一起，有的只剩下一个攥紧的拳头，有的只剩下牙齿，有的已看不出是什么身体部分。

　　他下令道：重金抚恤在这次大火中丧生的秦国剑士家属。他动了动嘴唇，欲言又止，最终仍无法说出那个人的名字。他心中发誓要将李由李瞻当做自己的孩子看待，可这对于死去的人又有什么用呢？

　　赵高、蒙毅、张苍等在行营内汇报了当晚的情况。听着他们的口气，似乎都觉得秦王会大发雷霆。赵高跪着不肯起身，痛哭着忏悔自己的小队未能更快救出李斯，要以死谢罪。可不论大家如何认罪，秦王只是沉默，这比震怒更恐怖百倍。

　　其实他并非故意如此，让群臣在猜度君心的恐怖中度日。一来是当晚王宫内赵国侍卫几乎无人生还，死无对证，根本无法查清郭开是如何得知秦国人马进入了宫内。二来是他觉得疲惫，任何形式的感情都让他疲惫至极。更何况，比起惩罚他们，他如今更想惩罚自己。

　　“大家都尽力了。谋事在人，成事在天……诸位皆是股肱之臣，以后还得仰仗诸位。穆公不杀败军之将而终成大业。望诸位莫太过自责。”

　　众人皆叩首谢恩。顿弱离去前奏道，太后的仇家及郭开族人皆已拘押，只等午后处决。张苍闪过一丝不忍的神色，但终究没有再说什么。蒙毅在离去前实在忍不住，道：“君上也莫太过自责了。”

　　嬴政自小便认识蒙毅，平日里无机密不谈。可是这件事，他却不想再说。他沉默了片刻，随后尽量控制着语气答道：“没事。我只是需要几天时间。”

　　第二天他在处理灭国的善后事务中度过。官吏们在邯郸各官署粮仓进进出出，统计人口、粮食、兵器等等情况。大田令来请示，赵国境内多处饥荒需调拨粮食赈灾，防民哗变。另有蒙毅领人查封郭家及王室财产，要按功赏赐将士，余下的运回咸阳充实国库。

　　嬴政想：这样的忙碌也好，占据了他的思想，使他无暇思考悲伤的事。他叫人撤去了营帐内新铸的那对剑，一切与那人有关的事物都在嘲笑着惩罚着他的失误。

　　傍晚时分，王翦来行营内请示赵国降卒的安置事宜。大约是劝告嬴政勿重蹈长平之覆辙，可由他带头遴选精壮者充实秦军，其余发给农器令其回家务农。嬴政平静地听完了他的汇报并批示了具体方案。因到了晚饭时间，嬴政留王翦用餐，王翦端起酒，心中暗自叹息：他原本总觉得李斯此计是为了迎合嬴政的心思，可现在他想，廷尉是真心希望君上能尽快得到赵国的。于是他停下了举杯的手，将酒尽数洒在了案前的地上。

　　老将军以父亲般慈祥的语气对嬴政说：“君上，老臣听说了。老臣知道君上今日一定不愿饮酒。”

　　嬴政以感激的眼神看着他，并没有说话，只是将自己的酒也洒在了地上。

　　老将军接着宽慰他道：“生死有命，福祸在天。君上这些年确实成熟了许多。”

　　嬴政微微点了点头，他的语气虽平静但难掩一丝悲愤与倔强：“不论是福是祸，寡人都将它看做上天的恩赐！上天降下灾祸并不是让我们终日悲叹诉苦，而是让我们像大丈夫一样接受考验。”

　　王翦深知秦王在人前从不愿显出一丝软弱，可人不论再坚强，也是需要安慰和依靠的。他拍了拍嬴政的肩膀道：“君上这样想实在是难能可贵。若是想找谁说一说，老臣总是在的。”

　　嬴政也拍了拍王翦的肩膀，这位看着他长大，多年来亦师亦友的将军。王翦对他来说近乎于父亲一般，但有些事，他却仍然无法对他坦然倾诉。

　　送走王翦后，行营里突然变得空落落的。他望着案上的一枝梅花，突然感到痛彻心扉的悲凉，如同战场上受了重创的士兵，一开始并无感觉，甚至还会继续拼杀一阵，才失血过多而再也无法站立。此刻他单膝着地，趴在桌案上，将满脸的泪水与抽噎闷在衣袖中。他猛然想到什么，于是揩了揩眼泪，系上白鼯子裘，向行营外走去。

　　亲兵们立马跟了上来。嬴政不禁皱起眉，亲兵们局促不安道：“君上，秦军刚刚进驻邯郸，局势不明，臣等的职责是保卫君上安全……”

　　嬴政有些无奈地摆摆手：“那你们在远处跟着便是。”

　　嬴政在黑暗无边的夜色中来到赵王宫废墟。四周的树木早已烧焦烧毁了，与富丽繁华的赵王宫一起化作尘土。他将手中的梅花插在废墟的土里，孤零零的枝条在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。他想：让我对你说说我所有的心里话吧，我知道你听不到了，可是让我说吧。因为，我也只能对你说了。

　　我刚遇见你时，被你的才华所吸引。十三年前吕不韦领众门客至兰池宫赏梅，你对吕不韦众封建之说不露锋芒的驳斥让我如逢知音。我当时便想：你的才华若是为我所用，那该多好。我有宏伟的愿景，你有实现它的蓝图。你助我与老谋深算的吕不韦周旋，夺权亲政；助我行反间之计削弱六国。秦赵之战陷入僵局时，只有你说年末前必能灭赵，不惜入赵为质暗杀李牧。你不顾一切地冲在前方为我梦想中的道路扫清障碍。你总是说：君上从不畏惧做前所未有的事，所以臣也不畏惧。但你知道吗，我无所畏惧，因为身边有你。

　　那天兰池宫中，红梅白雪，你说你看到我坐拥万里江山，但我觉得，万里江山都在你的眼睛里。

　　我总害怕自己会再次成为流落邯郸街头的弃儿，所以我总想变得像神一样强大，让众人不得不匍匐于我的脚下。但你却明白，我毕竟只是一个人，时时刻刻像神一样高高在上，那很累啊。吕不韦的门客被清洗后又揭发出郑国之事，我的忍耐到了极限，差点铸下大错驱逐所有六国士人，差一点永远失去了你。而你却不放弃，晓之以理，动之以情。也许这就是天意，我最终得以在函谷关外将你追回。你回来的时候脸色惨白，眼角泛红，我无法想象这几天你是如何度过的，只能紧紧地抱着你。但你对我说的第一句话却是：“君上这几天……一定过得也不好。”

　　这个冬天，太后的病危，赵国的战事，压得我几乎喘不过气来，尽管在表面上我仍是事事英明果断的秦王。但是你那样自信的告诉我：赵国的僵局，你一定有办法打破。与太后的矛盾，我同样还有机会化解。那天你点评扶苏的画，我和你立于廊下，你的眼睛比秋日的天空还要纯净，我当时多么想吻下去。我万万没有料到，那竟是我们的最后一面。

　　我十八岁时遇到你，已经整整十三年。我几乎一半的人生里都有你。在战场和庙堂上我披荆斩棘，但在真正重要的事上却浪费了那么多的时间。我在心的四周筑起高高的石墙，不让任何人进入，可笑地认为这样便安全了。但我的母亲是对的，爱就像水，最坚硬的石头也会被水日积月累的耐心洞穿。可是现在，我已经没有机会了。母亲说，她宁愿拥有后失去，也不愿放弃了拥有的机会。我放弃了那么多次机会，所以注定受到惩罚，要用余生来叹息。

　　我从小，没有一样东西不是通过奋斗得来的，我付出了比别的公子多十倍百倍的艰辛。幸运是一种奢侈，总怕经历了无数艰难才得来的东西一瞬间就会失去。我欣赏韩非，我赞叹他出众的才华，可他偏偏不能为秦国所用！而当他参奏姚贾后你仍然想维护他时，我恐慌了，我一直以为你完完全全地属于我！我们唯一的一次，在暴雨倾盆的夏夜。我无法控制自己，用了最愚蠢的方式表达我的感情。但就在那时我明白我确实爱上了你，因为只有爱才会容不下他人。是的，你听不到了，但是我要说我爱你，我想看着你，触摸你，亲吻你，用令我们窒息的力量拥抱你。我没有后悔过那一夜的事情，我只后悔我选择了逃避。我抱着你去了偏殿，第二天清晨你便走了。我很庆幸也很失望，庆幸的是我不必面对任何后果，我害怕自己越陷越深。失望的是我一定会再次欺骗自己的心，但我又怎么能完全放下感情！

　　我的心情，你能理解吗？可笑的是我自己不懂，却希望你懂。但我总隐隐相信，你是懂的，那一夜你不是不愿意的。三年前韩非的忌日，你去了他的墓前。你在那里站了多久，我就在你的身后站了多久。你仍然伤心吗？怨恨吗？就在两日前，我满心期盼着向你说明一切。然而上天却总是在人忙于计划时开着残酷的玩笑，这大概就叫“命运”。

　　三年前我们进入新郑，秦军摆了整晚的庆功宴，你恭贺我开了个好头，我在酒兴下不着边际地畅谈着接下来的计划，那时我是多么的快乐！现在我已得到了整个赵国，但我却感受不到丝毫喜悦。你让我在灭赵时不要顾惜你，连你也这么想，这说明我在感情上是多么愚蠢而失败。如果知道结局是这样，我是不会让你去邯郸的。但我又自恃聪明，也许我本该听从张苍的计策，暂时答应郭开的请求。寡人，孤家寡人。我恨透了这个称呼！张妈妈用她的生命诅咒了我——君上终将富有四海，却将无一所爱之人可以分享！可怕的是她是对的。讽刺的是那个可怜的孩子奔跑至今，跑向他心中永远快乐的仙境，但最后却仍然一无所有！

　　可是那个孩子从来不知道认输！这条路，他仍然要走下去，即使孤独也仍然要走下去。我要实现你在兰池宫里勾画的锦绣盛世，作为我对你的补偿。在蕲年宫兵变的前夜，你曾经告诉我：楚地传说，大司命在暴风骤雨中出行时，现世和冥世会有极少的重合之处，灵魂会来到生前记忆最深刻的地方。如果我让人将梅花种遍咸阳宫，这样在有生之年，会不会有幸再次见到你的灵魂？

　　今天我对王将军说：即使上天降下灾祸，我们的人生也要努力过得很好。也许我的朝堂上仍然是衣冠满座，人才济济；也许我终于统一海内，富有四方；也许我甚至会爱上别的人，也许——

　　只是，再不会像有你的时候那样好。

　　再不会像有你的时候那样好。


	17. （十五）逃生

作者的脑洞已经坐上火箭www另，武灵王的棺材板要压不住了~

 

　　铜门被火烧得灼热，浓黑的烟像传说中的鬼怪般顺着缝隙张牙舞爪地进入密室。火舌也顺着灯油蛇一般爬进室内。每过去一秒，可供存活的空气都在减少。

　　当门刚刚落下时，众人的心情宛如被人一下子从希望的云端推了下去，以极快的速度坠落，带来的是巨大的惊恐和不甘，一时间，不论是谁都开始尖叫，哭嚎，搬起所有能搬起的东西狠命地砸，用力地顶。可是当所有的尝试都失败后，有人颓然倒地，目光无神地呆坐着。有人开始想到妻子儿女，默默哭泣。还有人不放弃最后一点希望，仍然无力地尝试捶打墙壁。

　　李斯用袖子捂住口鼻，浓烟呛得他几乎喘不过气来。之前，他也不是没有过身陷险地的遭遇，但这次，看来他是真的在劫难逃了。

　　真的没有希望了吗？我真的要死在这里了吗？

　　“就算希望再微不足道，寡人也要尽全力一试！”在生命的最后关头，他居然想到了他。那时他尚未及冠，说得比大人还认真。

　　是，我还没有死！他想道。我要试一试，因为我想见到他，还有我的亲人们。

　　“赵二！太后！”他被烟呛得一边咳嗽一边问尚且清醒的两人：“这间密室是谁建造的？多少年了？咳咳，有没有任何，咳咳，别的出口！”

　　太后目光涣散：“什么……你说……别的出口？”

　　李斯突然按捺不住怒火，啪地扇了她一个耳光大吼道：“这在你的寝宫底下，怎么回事你都不清楚吗？”

　　太后突然被扇得回过神来，早年时的舞女痞气瞬间显露，反过手打了他一巴掌：“放肆！有出口我早就逃了！这密室是武灵王造的，可他老人家被困死在沙丘宫后，就没人清楚所有的秘密！哀家也只是听说，是作为敌国攻来时的最后救命稻草！咳咳，我都不知道那个天杀的郭开是怎么发现这铜门的！……也罢，现在说这些有个屁用……”说着又流起泪来。

　　李斯已经听不见她后面的抱怨：“敌国攻来时的救命稻草？也就是说，这是藏身之用？”是了，在被关的一个月中，他细细观察过密室。虽然这间屋子在武灵王之后疏于修缮，但仍能看出墙上的凹槽，原来应是用于安装储藏食物和水的架子。不对，以武灵王之聪明，不会想不到敌人若是发现密室，即使关上铜门，也可以用火烧，用水淹……也就是说，这密室真的有另一个出口！将敌人堵在门外，而自己从秘密出口逃脱！

　　李斯对唯一未负伤而仍然清醒的秦国剑士喊道：“这间密室有另一个出口，我们再找找！”那秦国剑士也是硬汉，闻言更撸起袖管检视墙壁地面。李斯又重新趴在地上，一边躲避浓烟一边检视四周。

　　“廷尉，什么都找不到。”那个被烟熏黑了脸的秦国剑士绝望地说道，李斯闻言亦瘫坐在地。“除了一些纹理奇怪的石块以外。”

　　石块？等等，就是石块！为什么我之前完全没有想到！一个念头如电光火石般掠过李斯心头，他望着秦国剑士，眼中闪着激动的神色，剑士不知所以地瞪着他。下一秒，李斯已经爬到墙壁边，用袖子擦去石块上的尘土和烟灰，他每擦去一块，心中的激动就增加一分，他的动作越来越快，越来越用力：天哪！我们有救了！我们有救了！

************

　　十二岁的张苍坐在竹案前，摆弄着小竹棒，排成各种各样的图案，不亦乐乎。

　　“小苍又在研究阴阳五行吗？①”李斯好奇地看着桌上的图案问他。

　　“师兄！”张苍显然太过专心，都没有注意到李斯在他身后。“嗯，没什么用的学问。师兄们都这么说。”说着他红了红小脸。

　　“凡事皆有法度。这样说来，天地间的阴阳之气也该有法度，又怎么是没有用的学问呢？”李斯反问他道。

　　张苍问言后笑得明朗而天真：“那我就给李师兄讲一讲！我现在排的，是五行相生相克，听说，有阴阳家弟子甚至用它，造出了绝妙的机关密室……”

************

　　整间密室，只有五块石砖有花纹，分别位于密室的东、西、南、北、中，花纹为八卦中的乾、巽、坎、离、艮，分别对应五行的金、木、水、火、土。按五行相生的顺序，由一块特定的石砖开始，依次转动，则开启生门。其他任何的错误顺序，都将开启死门。这就是五行密室的奥妙。

　　要开启生门，必须知道转动的第一块砖是哪一个。

　　现在，唯一知道这个秘密的赵王已经长眠于地下。李斯感到自己的心从未跳得这么快：是生是死，我只能赌一把！赵在北方，和秦国一样奉水德，我赌，开启生门的第一块砖是“水”！

　　李斯转过脸对秦国剑士道：“你叫什么名字？”

　　秦国剑士道：“都要死了，问这个干啥？告诉你吧，叫周福蛋！”

　　“好名字！”李斯自信地对他笑了：“周福蛋，我们有救了，这间密室按五行生克建造，你来帮我，按照我说的做！”

　　周福蛋虽然不明白但是却也服从命令，秦军之纪律严明不是吹的。

　　两人依次转动了水、金、火、土、木，突然轰隆隆一声，密室的墙壁移动了，一个容一人通过的洞口出现在眼前，顿时，一股凉飕飕的清风刮进了密室，在火光的映照下，洞口似乎是另一个通道的起点！

　　“福蛋！福蛋！你果然是有福的！”李斯激动得热泪盈眶，抱着周福蛋语无伦次地喊着。

　　这时，太后和赵二也目瞪口呆地爬起来。“这……这……我们居然有救了！”

　　在绝处逢生的激动中，没有人注意到密室的几根支柱和大梁已经在大火和铜门的双重破坏下几近崩溃。

　　“拿上火把，我们现在挨个出去。”李斯拿起一个火把，准备让福蛋先通过出口。

　　突然，背后传来一声惨叫，李斯转过头，只见赵二一剑杀死了太后，太后的眼睛仍然大大地睁着，望着出口。

　　“为什么……”李斯与福蛋都愣了一愣。

　　“这个祸国殃民的女人，她不配活着。”赵二平时嘻嘻哈哈，此刻却神色严肃。

　　李斯无力再去管这背后的故事了，他叹了口气道：“走吧。”

　　“廷尉，你救了大家，你先走。”周福蛋恳切地说。

　　“托你名字的福，你先，快点。”李斯说道。

　　“先生，应该你先。”赵二严肃地说道，一把拖住他胳膊，将他推进了出口处。李斯用力一撑，爬进了洞口。

　　“你年龄小，你过去。”赵二对福蛋说，福蛋用力一撑，李斯拉着他，半个身子也已经进了洞口。  
　  
　　“那边还有两个人昏过去了……把他们搬到出口这儿，也许还能活。”李斯与福蛋向赵二建议道。  
　　  
　　“好，我去搬他们，你们在上面接……”

　　赵二话还未说完，突然一声巨响，密室的支柱崩塌了，一阵烟尘扑向李斯的眼睛。他听到周福蛋的惨叫，再睁开眼看时，回到密室的路已被堵死，一堆石头压在福蛋的小腿部，他的两条腿沿着膝盖被截断。赵二和其他人一定已经被压死了。生与死，竟只在一线之间。

　　李斯发了狠似地奋力将福蛋拉出来：“别动！我来给你包扎。”

　　李斯借着火把的光，看见福蛋在剧痛下脸色惨白，嘴唇颤抖。他撕下自己衣服的下摆，帮他裹了腿，可鲜血立即将布浸湿了。

　　“没……没用的……”福蛋忍痛嗫嚅道。

　　“别说话！”李斯感到钻心的疼：“我来背你，我们马上就能出去。”

　　通道内的土越来越湿润和泥泞，约摸两百步后，空间骤然开阔起来。火把的光映照出纹理斑驳的石头。李斯不禁感叹这间密室和密道的巧妙：原来赵王宫依山而建，密室巧妙利用了环境，嵌入山体之中，并通过一段小小的密道和天然洞穴相连。石壁上有一些受潮而早已腐朽的火把，看来这密道已荒废很久了。他咬咬牙调整了一下背着福蛋的姿势，高一步浅一步地接着往前走。再走一会，道路变得奇陡，李斯只得先将福蛋搁在斜坡上，自己手脚并用摸索着向下爬，再慢慢将福蛋挪下来。在冰冷的空气中，也忙得满身是汗，气喘吁吁。

　　福蛋用尽力气断断续续道：“别管我了……你走吧。”

　　“叫你别说话。”

　　“你走吧……”福蛋似乎在拼尽全力吐出每一个字，这个没读过书的汉子竟说了一句令李斯也惊叹的话：“天下可以没有我福蛋，但不能没有你。”

　　“别说了。我们都得坚持住。”李斯竟有些哽咽，顿了顿说道：“这里就我们两个活人了，你坚持住，也是在帮我。”说着他干脆脱下自己的外袍，撕下几条，将他的腿又包扎了几遍。

　　逐渐地，道路终于变平。洞中湿气渐重，耳边响起了潺潺水声，出现了一条溪流，渐渐地水没至踝。李斯几乎精疲力尽，他声音虽轻但兴奋地对福蛋说：“你看！有水流！顺着水流就到洞口了！”

　　福蛋却不答话了。他颤抖着用手探了探他的鼻息，他还是失血过多死去了。

　　李斯抱着他的尸体，独自在巨大的洞穴里放声哭了。看不见终点的洞穴里只剩下他一个人。他躺在地上直想就此停下，但心中巨大的希望和恐惧在猛烈敲打着他：他必须往前走，在这里多待一会儿都减少了生还的可能！他深吸了几口气，咬咬牙爬起来接着前进。路上越走水越高，自腿而腹，渐与胸齐。他只能弃了火把，在伸手不见五指的黑暗中摸索着石壁一点点前进。冬天的水冰冷刺骨，李斯拖着福蛋一路走来，已经耗费了绝大部分的体力，现在更感到自己的腿和腰冷得麻木。他实在坚持不住了，也许，休息一会儿，就一会儿。他摸索到一处突出的石头，靠着它攀到稍稍高出水面的地方。靠在洞壁上闭上了眼睛。他的思想开始恍惚，身体也逐渐漂浮起来，河水竟然开始变得温暖——

　　那是他父亲宽大的手掌，握住他拿着树枝写字的小手，父亲浑厚的声音慈祥地说：“等爹回来，给你带一支真正的笔吧。”

　　那是他母亲为他做的冬衣，虽然布料粗糙但是厚实暖和，每一个针脚都缝得细致妥帖。母亲凑着豆大的灯光小心地运针走线，临行密密缝，意恐迟迟归。

　　那是他大哥温暖的胸膛，他在麦垛边抱着他道：“嘿，这么大了，你怎么还爱哭？”说着他指了指远处笑道：“看看那是谁？”

　　温暖的春风拂过他的脸庞，家中的小院里桃花开得正艳，李由和李瞻牵着阿黄边跑边喊：“爹！陪我们去抓兔子吧！”

　　他张开手臂让儿子跑进他的怀里，抬头望去，妻子在草长莺飞的小河边送他远走兰陵，直到七年后，她才再次与丈夫回到咸阳富丽宽阔的长史府。亲人的牵挂恰如春草，更行更远还生。

　　这真的很好，他想就此睡过去了。可就在这时，他的手臂被一块尖利的石头划破，疼痛使他清醒过来。他吃了一惊，知道自己已经处在了意识崩溃的边缘。他想：是时候了，是时候打开他回忆的仓库中那个秘密的房间了。

　　他的回忆像一个巨大的仓库，里面藏着形形色色的东西。那其中有一个特别的房间，那里有他最宝贵的珍藏，他从没有向别人提过，甚至平时也很少去回想，只有在某些夜深人静的时候，他在温柔似水的灯光下悄悄打开它，细细抚摸它，不论多少次都不曾厌倦过。

　　他最喜欢那个人的眼睛。它们像月亮一样明亮，在不同的时候焕发着不同的神采。在战场和庙堂上，它们像寒锋一般锐利，让对手不寒而栗；在他们独处时，它们又像温暖的春水，被微风撩起一层层涟漪；在他上书后，从函谷关返回时，那双眼睛又不真切地泛着水光，朦胧而恍惚；更有极少数的时候，他故意捉弄他，它们就透着孩子恶作剧得逞时的狡黠……

　　他还喜欢那个人的手。它们大而有力，带有常年习武的茧子，在天下的棋盘上，翻手为云覆手雨。它们又是温暖而坚定的，在他来赵国前曾紧紧握住他的手，给他无限的信心和勇气。那个人有时会在深夜里倒在书房案上睡去，这时他就会主动握住他的手——他的手脚总是冰冷，但心口却是暖的。

　　在那个风雨交加的夏夜，他的师兄离开这个世界后的第三天，那个人像无法控制的狂风暴雨般吞噬了他。当他逐渐意识模糊时，那个人抱着他来到偏殿，轻柔地抚过他手腕上的勒痕，缠绵的吻和滚热的泪落在他的额头、脸颊、脖颈……一切就像最绮丽的梦境。可是第二天早晨，他睁开眼睛，梦境又结束了。

　　他并没有因此责怪秦王。他陪伴嬴政十四年，太过明白秦王能取得今天的成就，经历了外人无法想象的艰难和苦涩。大概因为自己小时候也经历过贫苦的生活，所以更加体会幸福降临后的不安全感。所以秦王总是想牢牢地抓住一切，控制一切，即使是流沙般的爱情。

　　我的君上啊，他比神明仁慈，比魔鬼残忍；比圣贤智慧，比孩子任性；比太阳明亮，比黑夜深沉；比良药苦涩，比蜜糖甘甜。

　　十年前，间细得到了嫪毐准备举兵进攻蕲年宫的消息。他的君上虽刚刚成年，却沉稳如同泰山，冷静如同寒冰，按照他们已密谋多时的计划指挥昌平君、昌文君平叛。他镇定的眼神只在看到披着斗篷混进蕲年宫的他时才流露出一丝惊喜和担忧。

　　“你怎么来了？”嬴政看着解下斗篷的他问道。

　　“君上，文信侯那边已经处理妥当。”他顿了顿，目光如炬地望着嬴政：“不论是生是死，臣都想与君上共同面对！”

　　嬴政静静地望了他片刻，随后突然伸出手环住他，在他耳边轻声道：“通古……为什么，选择寡人？”

　　第一次亲密的身体接触使他不由得红了脸。是啊，为什么？当时，如果仔细分析风险和收益，投靠吕不韦应该是最有利的。但他却选择了年轻的秦王且再不动摇。一生以理智为荣的他做出的最正确的决定却并非出于理智。因为人找到为之奋斗一生的梦想的感觉，和找到终生伴侣的感觉是一样的。理智只能帮你鉴别那些不是命中注定的人：鉴别他们的长相、地位、财富、权利。但理智却无法鉴别命中注定的人：因为命中注定的人，连他的不完美也是完美的一部分。

　　命运之神其实早已定下谶语：当他十三年前在兰池宫凝眸远望，看到那位折梅在手，缓缓轻嗅的少年。

　　于是他答道：“三年前臣初到咸阳，在文信侯门下编《吕氏春秋》，可编书治学并不适合臣，臣当时已经想离开了……可是随文信侯去兰池宫赏梅时，臣看见了君上……后来……后来臣就请求文信侯让臣入宫为郎……”

　　嬴政抱紧了他，很久都不松开。

　　“如果我们失败了……都死在这里，你后悔吗？”

　　“君上。”他认真地望着嬴政，眼中有些光芒在流动，像巫山的云，湘江的水：“臣家乡传说，人死了以后，魂魄会去生前记忆最深刻的地方……”

　　嬴政接着他的话道：“那寡人就一定去兰池宫找你。”

　　他会心地笑了，神色清澈而坦然：“臣自从遇到君上之后，才看到了人生真正要走的路。这世上，只有君上能完成那个梦想，建立那样的天下。如果不成功，臣活着又有什么意义……”

　　嬴政却突然语气坚决地打断他：“我不喜欢这样的话。”

　　嬴政望着他略显惊愕的脸，露出那个孩子般天真倔强的神情：“我不喜欢这样的话。若是感情真正深沉，就应该不苟活、不放弃、不蹉跎，即使剩下的路只能独行，也要努力实现共同的愿望。”

　　是的，君上说得对。活着更好。活着，就有希望。

　　洞穴里仍然只有无边的黑暗，但他的心中却似点亮了一束火炬。他踉踉跄跄地攀着石壁向前走，不知道走了多久，也数不清几次被河底的乱石绊倒，小腿上的皮肤被划破，喝了一肚子的冷水。逐渐地，水势渐缓，一束刺眼的阳光射进洞穴，刺得他眼睛生疼，流了那么多的泪。当他再次睁开眼时，只见洞口残雪积压在枝头，鸟雀啾啾而鸣，恍如梦境。

　　他再也支撑不住，失去知觉瘫倒在地上。

 

——————————————

注释：

①张苍早年师从荀子，与其同学李斯、韩非不同，其为人深通律历，明于历算，为战国秦汉时期阴阳家代表人物之一。汉朝建立后，张苍增订整理古代的数学著作《九章算术》。此外，另著《张苍》16篇，在《汉书·艺文志》视为阴阳家的代表作品。总之，就是个古代理工男的感觉www

哎福蛋……作者真的一不小心就显示了自己２Ｂ的本质……明天万众瞩目（并不是）的大结局！


	18. （大结局）重逢

　　“奶奶！那个人醒过来啦！”

　　李斯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，一声清亮的童音划破他混沌的意识，使他的视觉、听觉和触觉都逐渐恢复。他感到身下有什么东西隔着衣服扎得痒痒，还有些轻微的疼，眼前一片亮光和色彩晃来晃去，最终凝聚成清晰的影像。原来，他正躺在稻草铺上，四周是农家的土墙，清冷的日光从一个陶瓮做成的窗户洒进屋内。他试图张口吸气，感到喉咙干涩，不由自主地咳嗽起来。

　　随着一声木门开阖的吱嘎声，一个穿着短褐，银发拢在头巾内的老年农妇端着个缺了口的大瓷碗进了屋内，她温暖而从容地笑着：“小伙子，你可醒啦。”

　　李斯心想，我也不是什么小伙子了，不过老人慈祥的笑又让他觉得，自己现在只是个孩子。

　　老妇人在稻草铺旁蹲下，用手背碰了碰他的额头，松了口气道：“好多了，我在山里看到你的时候，可烫得吓人。”

　　“老妈妈，”李斯的思维比刚醒来时已清醒了许多，他急切地问道：“这是哪里？您是什么时候找到我的？”

　　“这里是邯山旁边的涉县，离邯郸得四十里地吧。”老妇人慈祥地说：“我两天前到山上打柴的时候看到你晕在山坡上，就叫人拉了辆板车把你拉回来了。”

　　李斯想到自己还未道谢，红了脸道：“救命之恩，无以为报。”说着想起身致谢，却觉得四肢和脑袋都沉重得像灌了铅。

　　老妇人按着他肩膀让他躺下：“这也没什么。我既然看到了，总不能把你晾在那儿，见死不救吧。”

　　说着她端起放在地下的碗递给他：“这是土方子，看来还管用。”

　　碗里的液体黑乎乎的冒着热气，李斯端起碗灌了下去，一股刺鼻的辛辣苦涩流入喉中。

　　这时，那个男孩子从屋外一蹦一跳跑了进来，手中拿着根削得尖利的树枝比划着。

　　“栓儿，小心些。”老妈妈略显心疼地责备孩子。

　　她暂时抛开了小男孩，转头瞅向李斯：“小伙子，你还没告诉我，你叫什么名字？从哪里来？又是怎么会倒在山上的呢？”老妈妈本着质朴的关切和好奇问道。

　　“我……”李斯此刻回想起几天前发生的事，只觉得像这辈子做过的最长的梦，他嘴角露出一个感慨的笑容：“我叫黎四，是楚国商队的一个伙计，前阵子跟着商队来邯郸，后来就碰上了兵荒马乱的事。”他捂着袖子咳了两声，看来洞里的冰水果然使他感了风寒：“我们商队都走散了。在山里迷了路。然后就到了您这里。”他将碗重新搁在地上，望着拿树枝当剑比划着的孩子，和由儿小时候真像。

　　“哎……”老妈妈叹了口气，“怪不得听您口音不像本地人。难怪，这兵荒马乱的……作孽啊，听说老天爷都降了大火，整个王城都被烧了大半。不过总算在雨水前消停了，可以安心插秧。”作为亲历赵王宫事件的当事人，李斯听了老妈妈的描述，心中不由得又是一阵感慨。

　　这时，男孩子也凑到稻草铺边好奇地看着他：“你是……出……出国……”男孩子歪着头皱着眉问。

　　“楚国。那在南边。”李斯知道他一定没听说过，便补充说明了。

　　男孩子恶狠狠地说：“反正你不是秦国人。你要是秦国人，我就杀了你！”说着用树枝比划了下。

　　“栓儿！”老妈妈推了他一把，转而抱歉地对李斯道：“您别见怪。这是我孙子，他娘生他的时候就去了。他爹今年到前线去，也没能回来。”说着神色中难掩悲伤。

　　“我小的时候，也可恨秦国人了。”李斯淡淡地笑了笑。人生说到底，不过是命运在不经意时上演的一连串恶作剧。

　　“现在不恨了吗？”老妈妈问他。

　　李斯张了张嘴，他没想好怎么回答，不过老妈妈替他接了上去：“其实秦国赵国，又有什么区别。我们普通百姓希望的，不过是一年能多吃几次肉，能有更多的布匹缝制衣裳，日子能过得平安放心。您说是不是？”

　　“是。是这样。”他低头默默答道。

**************

　　李斯醒来后歇了半个时辰，想到嬴政此刻一定认为他已经死了，不由得心急如焚。他想尽快搭辆车去邯郸，耐不住老妈妈劝他最近外头不安稳，他的病才刚有起色，还是暂时静养为好。他思忖着秦国刚刚灭赵，秘密联络的商社应该还如之前那样运行着，若是现在联系，一日后应可将自己仍然安全的消息带给秦王。思及此处，李斯便托老妈妈从村里先生那要来笔墨写了信，竹简背面作了商社才会认识的记号。那天正赶上村头吴家老大要进城，老妈妈热心地恳求他一定要将这封信交给胡风商社的胡掌柜。吴家老大敬重老妈妈是村里长者，二话未说应下了此事。李斯自是感激不已。

　　胡掌柜已经在赵国为间数十年了。说实话，他未曾想到有一日自己真的会提前退隐——不是因为自己变得老迈昏庸，而是因为赵国真正成为了秦国的一个郡。廷尉的事顿弱说与他听了，当廷尉还是长史时，他们曾合作过，当日廷尉来邯郸时亦是他秘密接待的。他悲叹了几声，却也不感到太大的意外。毕竟干这一行的，常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。他望着今日因大多数人未来就职而略显冷清的商社想道：也许再过几年，或者十几年，这里就会真正充斥着讨价还价、人声鼎沸的喧闹声，所有曾经发生过的惊心动魄和腥风血雨，都会随着时间长河的冲刷，被磨平洗净，永远消逝于历史长河的波光粼粼下，再无从得知。

　　直到一声粗犷的成年男声打断了商社的宁静：“喂！胡掌柜在吗！”

　　他略有些惊讶，眯起眼看了看来人，似乎不认得这么位客人：“您是？”

　　“有人……名字叫黎四的，让我把这个交给您。”他从胸口掏出一封信：“咱不识字。反正是你们商社的伙计，在山里迷路了，现在在涉县。”

　　胡掌柜心中一个激灵，他知道这是谁的化名！他接过信，果然上面画着特有的暗号。他越发小心地打开信简，没读两句，便惊诧地无以复加。于是他顺手甩了吴家老大五十钱，还没等吴老大回过神来，胡掌柜就已经冲出了商社，登车而去。

**************

　　嬴政正在行营内批阅这几日各署呈上的简章。他一向勤政，每日不批完十二斤竹简绝不休息。他看着一卷关于赵国近日刑狱诉讼及判决的汇报，突然有些疲累，用手支着额，极其自然地喊了句：“通古。”

　　他的话孤零零地回荡在空气中，使他意识到自己仍然在拥有那个人的习惯里。习惯总是可怕的。

　　“君上！”胡掌柜满头大汗地冲进行营，“恕臣未曾通报。臣有急事求见。”说着他将简陋的竹简双手捧奉。

　　嬴政接过竹简，胡掌柜道：“此事重大，臣以为还是应该尽快禀报君上。”

　　嬴政屏退左右，解开系竹简的麻绳，一行熟悉的字迹映入眼帘，如晴空惊雷。他狠狠掐了自己一下，不，我应该真的不是在做梦。这不可能！我那天亲眼看见，密室已经全部烧毁，难道这竟是一个阴谋？不对，若是阴谋，不会以如此不合常理的事作诱饵。这字迹，天下亦没有第二个人能仿造！我真的希望它是真的，我从未如此迫切地希望过！

　　片刻间他心中已是波涛汹涌，百转千回。

　　他深吸了口气冷静了一下，将信递于胡掌柜面前。

　　“在涉县索家村大槐树下农宅。幸得逃脱，稍感微恙，数日后可返回邯郸。”末尾落款为‘黎四’。

　　胡掌柜的脸上也挂满了惊喜和忧虑交杂的神色。他稳重决断道：“君上，郭开余党已被清剿，臣想廷尉是确实逃脱了。不过稳妥起见，请让臣先带人去此地侦查，如廷尉真在此地，定会安全护送归来。”

　　“好，就按你说的办。”嬴政想：胡掌柜的方案确实稳妥，可他此时却突然童心大起。于是他接着下令：“你若是发现没有问题，廷尉确实在那里，别惊动他。守住那个地方就行。”

　　胡掌柜愣了愣：“这是为何？”

　　“因为，”嬴政转过头，胡掌柜从未想过秦王也有如此孩子气的表情。只见秦王勾起个狡猾的笑：“寡人，随后就到。”

　　上次在函谷关，赵高不让我跟着去。这次，我一定要亲自去接你。

**************

　　一辆朴素的垂帘马车行驶在邯郸城外的土道上，这马车看起来跟稍有些家产的商贾马车没什么两样，但里面的乘客却有着极不寻常的身份。

　　“东家！”一个便衣密探驰马而至，嬴政听到暗号忙叫停车，掀开车帘。“东家，胡掌柜让我告诉您，咱们的伙计确实在那里。他留在附近，等东家过去呢。”

　　胡掌柜原先想调查清楚了，再来通知秦王。但嬴政终是耐不住喜从天降的激动，坚持远远跟在胡掌柜后面。

　　“好！”嬴政一拍大腿：“小高子，加快速度！”

　　“哎！好勒！”赵高答道，卖力地加了一鞭。

　　嬴政却仍然嫌车速太慢，他突然倾身向前，跨到车的前辕。“小高子，马鞭给我！”

　　赵高惊呆了：“东……东家，您……马还在跑，刚刚太危险了！”

　　“有什么危险的。”嬴政不屑地撇撇嘴，一把夺过他手中的马鞭：“你到后面去坐着。我教教你怎么驾车。”

　　赵高欲哭无泪般恳求：“您这……这不是折我的寿吗！”

　　“现在不是乔装成商家吗，别磨磨唧唧了，这前面两个人很碍事！”嬴政不耐烦地命令道。

　　赵高只得爬进车厢内，仍然担忧地小声提醒道：“这……路上有雪，很滑，您得慢点……多加小心。”

　　嬴政却似并未听见他的话。他想起刚回咸阳时自己学习御车的那股子拼命劲，吓得接连几个老师表示自己技艺疏浅，不堪教导太子。他想到此处不由得笑了，扬起一鞭，控住缰绳，两匹胡地骏马在乡间土道上健步如飞地奔驰起来。

**************

　　时间不知不觉已到了傍晚。老妈妈做了些野菜稀粥，配玉米面饼，拉着李斯一起来吃晚饭。李斯心中算着，今天早上送出去的信，四十里地的路得赶大半天，估计秦王今天或明天，就能收到他的消息，不用再担心了。若是商社派人来接他，大约明天就可以到。他这么想着，脸上露出一个自己也未察觉的笑容。

　　这时，门外笃笃地响起敲门声。“有人在吗？是胡风商社的人。”

　　李斯背对着门坐着，辨出这是胡掌柜的声音。这两个月来，第一次听见自己人的声音，心中既温暖又意外，更感动于胡掌柜接到信后竟快马加鞭地在不到半日间赶到了此地，看来自己真的要好好谢谢他。

　　老妈妈也高兴地笑了：“看来你说的没错，你们商队确实有人还在邯郸，我去开门去。”

　　房子的隔音效果不好，外面的对话声清晰可闻：

　　“你们伙计在这里，是是，叫黎四……那天晕倒在山里呢。”

　　“老妈妈，我是商队的东家，实在是感激不尽，这些东西聊表谢意……”

　　“啪”地一声，李斯的筷子掉在了地上，连手中的碗也猛地一晃，幸好及时扶住了。

　　“你怎么啦？”男孩子问道。

　　李斯马上捂住嘴咳嗽了几声：“我，咳咳，刚才突然犯了病……”

　　木门吱嘎一声开了，李斯转过身，橙红色的晚霞下，那人身着黑色常服，披白鼯子裘，背对着晚霞卓然而立。

　　在邯郸的日日夜夜，李斯想过许多他见到嬴政后要说的话。可现在他张了张嘴，却什么也说不出。

　　他那不论多大的磨难都坚如磐石的君上啊，此时一动不动地立在门前，已是泪流满面。

　　“栓儿。”老妈妈轻声对孙子说：“咱出去玩会儿。”

　　嬴政走进屋内，在李斯面前蹲下，伸出袖子替他擦了擦脸，李斯这才意识到不知不觉间，自己眼中也已淌下泪来。

　　“怎么？傻了？”嬴政也不管自己脸上一把鼻涕一把泪，先嘲笑起他来了。

　　李斯却只是失神地望着他。嬴政见他不答话，倾身握住他的手，李斯用手指紧紧反扣住，只觉得这是冬天里最温暖的事物，他喃喃低语：“君上……君上怎么自己来了……”

　　嬴政并没有回答这个问题，只是解下自己身上的白裘，给李斯裹上：“手这么冷……穿得太少了。”

　　嬴政的手臂环在他的背上，依依不舍地停留了一会儿，又仔细地看了会他的脸，这才感到他原本瘦削的身体这些天又清减了许多，肩胛和颧骨处能触到铮铮的骨节。嬴政心疼道：“能走吗？”

　　“臣没那么娇气。”李斯不服气地小声反驳，说着站起身就要往门外跑。嬴政安心地笑了笑，也走向门外。

**************

　　太阳逐渐隐入地平线以下，晚霞由橙变红，再变深红、深紫。霞光晕染着横亘天空的条状云彩，如玄女飞扬的博带轻纱。苍穹之下，邯山黝黑的轮廓如巨人般屹立，默默赞叹这江山竟如此多娇。最后，天空中仅余的深紫色霞光也逐渐淡去，只剩下模模糊糊的色彩，深沉的黑夜如水般蔓延。

　　山前的小路上，一辆马车平稳而有节奏地行驶着。车头挂着一盏油灯，温暖的光如情人的怀抱，轻柔地洒进车厢里。

　　嬴政此刻捧着李斯的脸，抚摸着他的眉骨，鬓角，脸颊，下颌，这张脸称不上多惊艳，但他却觉得看多少遍都不够。

　　嬴政扶着他坐正了些，道：“通古，寡人有一样东西送给你。”

　　他从座位下拿出一个厚毛毡裹着的长形包裹。打开毛毡，车厢里顿时光耀夺目，原来是一对崭新铸就的宝剑。剑格上饰以兽面纹，嵌绿松石，其中一把金光闪闪，另一把银光烁烁，相辅相成。“寡人亲征前，叫人铸了这对宝剑。”嬴政指着银色的那把道：“宝剑赠烈士。灭赵寡人只用了其中一把，这一把现在赠予你。”

　　“君上，”李斯一时哽咽，“如此厚礼，臣无尺寸野战之功……”

　　嬴政正色道：“通古陪伴寡人十三年，立朝廷，扶社稷，艰难险阻，皆共罹之。战场并非都是真刀真枪，功劳也并非只有野战，愿卿勿辞。①”

　　接着，他凑近李斯耳边，低声道：“太后去之前，问寡人立后之事，寡人左思右想，最后决定铸了这对剑送与你……”

　　不知是不是因为嬴政滚热的气息，李斯只觉得自己耳朵都红到了耳根，他情不自禁地往嬴政怀里靠了靠，道：“谢君上。”

　　“通古，寡人有很多的话想对你说。”嬴政重新环住他，在他耳边轻轻吐着气道。

　　李斯头顶的发髻松松的，蹭着嬴政的脖颈，他微闭着眼道：“臣也是。”

　　嬴政将他揽得紧了些：“那日寡人以为你死了，在太后宫的废墟前，对你说了很多的话。”

　　李斯想到当日情形，眼睛不由得有些湿润，他努力地点点头：“臣现在，和以后，都在君上身边。有很多时间可以说。”

　　嬴政看着他，只觉得拥着一件珍宝：“那天寡人才知道，若是没有你，得到整个天下，也没有什么意思。”

　　李斯按捺不住，用手臂紧紧回抱住嬴政，将脸隔着冬衣贴在他的心上。他听见春天到来，冰雪融化的声音。

　　嬴政笑了，其实他真心笑起来时，眼睛真的很好看，像柔美的月光。他抚着李斯的头发说：“通古，你说我们这次回到咸阳，要不要去太庙告诉嬴姓列祖列宗……”

　　李斯猛然地抬起头看着他，眼睛瞪得比铜铃还大。

　　“通古是灭赵的大功臣，但这反间计毕竟不太光明正大，寡人想啊，这到太庙告祭宣读功臣事迹的仪式可能还是得免了……”

　　嬴政看着李斯反应过来的表情，忍不住笑出了声，宛如孩子为恶作剧得逞而洋洋得意：“哈哈，通古以为是什么事？还有，通古刚才的表情真的很有趣……”

　　李斯明白了嬴政是在逗他，又好气又好笑，干脆转过脸去不答话。

　　“嘿，通古。”嬴政这时又赖上来，摇着他道：“寡人还没有为这把新的佩剑想好名字。你来题个名字吧。”

　　“君上让臣题名？什么名字都可以？”李斯眨了眨眼道。

　　“那是自然。”

　　“嗯。”李斯沉吟了一会，他嘴角勾出个狡黠而甜蜜的笑容：“那臣就叫它‘定秦’剑。②”

　　“哦。哦。定情。”嬴政先是愣了愣，然后心一横说：“好名字，你题什么字都可以。”

　　这次是李斯噗地一声笑了：“君上安定秦国，匡正天下，所执之剑自然该称作‘定秦’之剑。”他看着嬴政的脸又道：“君上刚才的表情也很有意思。”

　　嬴政一把将他推倒在座位上，欺身向前，不怀好意地说：“通古，寡人本来想，你病好之前不会动你，可是寡人现在觉得，你恢复的速度大大超过了寡人的想象……”

　　马车外仍是北国的寒意料峭，夜空中飘起了一阵小雪，而马车内，四月仲春似乎已然悄悄来到。

　　去年的降雪很大很足，今春一定是个万物欣欣向荣的好时节。

　　后人有诗云：

　　努力爱春华，  
　　莫忘欢乐时。  
　　生当复来归，  
　　死亦长相思。③

 

（全剧终）

 

—————————————

注释：  
①我不知道有没有小伙伴看出这段话是曹操对荀彧说的~作为一个大魏粉我来安利一下《三国志·荀彧传》太祖与彧书曰：「与君共事已来，立朝廷，君之相为匡弼，君之相为举人，君之相为建计，君之相为密谋，亦以多矣。夫功未必皆野战也，愿君勿让。」  
②《古今刀剑录》秦始皇……采北只铜，铸二剑，名曰「定秦」，小篆书。李斯刻埋在阿房宫阁下，一在观台下，长三尺六寸。还有一种说法，这两把剑在政政死后埋到秦始皇陵里去了。如果是这样就只能等哪天在不破坏文物的情况下挖出来证实了www  
③片尾诗是苏武的（对，就是牧羊的那个）。我爱它的意境，远远胜过“千里孤坟，无处话凄凉。没有丝毫贬低东坡的意思，对诗词的感受本来就非常主观，我爱这几句诗哀而不伤的大气，这是我们民族在秦汉那个时代特有的豪壮。

 

啊啊啊！！！终于发完了，感谢一直看到这里的小伙伴，有没有红心蓝手都很感谢，我也不是什么有名作家，而大家在繁忙的生活里，能抽出时间看我的长篇，那是把自己的一部分生命给了作者的文啊！（反正我就这么想的哈哈）后记和番外我构思了，不过还没有动笔啦。后记大概分三个部分，分别是写作篇，人物篇，主旨篇。番外有一个傻白甜开车向的叫《探病》，一个正剧高甜向的叫《花好月圆》，一个报社向的叫《归去来》……不知道大家有没有对哪篇特别感兴趣呢？XD


End file.
